The Fujioka Matchmaker
by DarkTracy
Summary: Sequel to The Fujioka Orphan, Ei, Haruhi's orphan daughter, has been living with her six new fathers for a year now and is quite happy with her life. However as other women start to come in to some of her fathers' lives, Ei starts to wonder if it's time to maybe fine her other single fathers matches. So she sets off to find just the right match for each man herself
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

Original Idea By: twilighttween ALICE aka Grayson's Gal

Ei Fujioka woke up to the sound of someone shouting at her, calling her name, "Ei you getting up?"

She responded with a moan and turned on her side, pulling the covers up around her even tighter.

"Ei, come on get up!"

Ei moaned again in response.

"Don't make me go extreme on you,"

"Huh?" said Ei opening her eyes in time to see a pillow getting hit in her face.

"Get up!"

Ei groaned mad as she woke up and saw Hikaru Hitachiin standing next to her bed with a look that was a cross between annoyed and amused.

"Get up!" he said again, "Don't make me go super extreme and get Kyoya or Hunny up here in their demon lord mode. I don't think they're up yet."

"Fine fine I'm up," muttered Ei climbing out of her rainbow bed and stretching her arms.

"Hurry up and get dressed, the maid is getting breakfast ready. You don't want it to get cold," said Hikaru.

"I'm going I'm going," said Ei, "You didn't have to hit me with the pillow you know. I was getting up on my own."

"That but this way was a lot more fun," said Hikaru with a smirk. He threw the pillow at her before walking out of her room, "Come on now, hurry up."

Ei walked over to her closet and pulled out her pink uniform and carefully put it on. She looked at herself in the mirror on the closet door to make sure she looked presentable before walking over to her rainbow painted vanity table and brushed her hair with her rainbow painted hairbrush. She made sure she looked good enough before heading out of her room and to the first floor of Hikaru's penthouse. She could smell the good food one of the maids had already cooked for Hikaru. Hikaru sat at the table reading a newspaper not really paying attention to her.

"Good Morning Miss Ei," said the maid cheerfully.

"Good morning," said Ei.

"Are you joining Master Hikaru for breakfast or will you be going to another father's home for breakfast?" asked the maid. Hikaru looked up from his newspaper.

"Oh did you want to go eat breakfast with one of the others?" he asked.

"Hunny if I'd want to have breakfast with him this morning. Something about Mori coming up with a new frosting muffin and he wanted to share them with me," said Ei.

"But wasn't my turn to share breakfast with you?" asked Hikaru was Ei headed to the elevator.

"Hunny said that I can do that on the day I'm suppose to have breakfast with him Hikaru," said Ei hitting the elevator and going down to Hunny's floor.

"Well have a good day at school at least!" Hikaru shouted before the doors closed all the way.

"Thanks," Ei called back.

* * *

Ei road down calmly, before arriving at Hunny's floor. She walked in in time to see Mori showing Hunny the plate of muffing Hunny had been talking about.

"Oh they look so yummy!" said Hunny with joy. Mori suddenly turned to see Ei in the doorway.

"Good morning Ei," he said with a smile.

"Morning," said Ei returning the smile.

"Ei-Chan!" said Hunny with delight, "Look Takashi brought us the muffins he told us about! Don't they look yummy?"

"Yeah," said Ei looking at the white frosting muffins, "Thanks Mori."

"There's more food in the dinging room too Ei-Chan come on, let's eat!" said Hunny tugging the little girl with him to the dinging room. "Was Hika-Chan upset you didn't eat breakfast with him?"

"I think a little, but I'm sure he won't mind too terribly as long as I keep my word and use your day to eat breakfast with him," said Ei.

"Oh course," said Hunny. He, Ei and Mori all sat at Hunny's pink table and enjoyed their breakfast meal with delight. At least until Mori started tapping his wrist with his watch.

"Time for me to get going to school?" asked Ei.

"Yeah," said Mori, "Go brush your teeth."

"I will," said Ei. She ran upstairs to her pink bathroom and grabbed her pink bunny toothbrush.

"Do you know who's supposed to be taking you to school today Ei-Chan?" asked Hunny once she came out of her bathroom.

"Kaoru I believe," said Ei.

"Well have a good day at school Ei-Chan," said Hunny giving her a huge hug.

"Yeah," said Mori.

"Bye now," said Ei once again riding the elevator. It seemed that on any given morning Ei could be riding an elevator three or four times making sure she came to the respectable floors she was suppose to meet up with her foster fathers. When she first came to live with her six foster fathers over a year ago it was kind of annoying and tiresome, but now she was more or less use to it.

* * *

"How's your meal looking Mr. Hitachiin?" Kaoru's maid asked as she placed Kaoru's breakfast around the table

"Just fine thank you," said Kaoru. Then he looked at his watch. "Oh I hate to be rude but could you make yourself scarce? I'm expecting someone very important."

"Oh of course Master," said the maid with a smirk as she walked off.

Kaoru looked at himself in a mirror real fast right as he heard his doorbell ring. He practically danced his way over to the door and opened it in a grand gesture.

"Good morning my dear lady," he said.

"You are such a show off you know that?" asked Alice Tween, Kaoru's girlfriend walking into the penthouse.

"So, are you ready for a breakfast?" asked Kaoru gently holding her hand in his. He twirled her around gracefully and kissed her tenderly.

"Mmm," said Alice in pure joy as she felt Kaoru's lips against hers.

"Do you have to get to work really early today?" Kaoru asked before moving his lips down to Alice's neck and leave soft kisses along it.

"Why?" asked Alice.

"Well I have a wonderful meal planned for breakfast; it might be nice to enjoy it a little bit after we've finished it."

"You're not suggesting what I think you're suggesting are you?" asked Alice

"What do you think?" Kaoru slowly started pressing her up against the wall.

"Kaoru, I'm here," Ei's voice suddenly came in through the penthouse.

"Oh crud that's right it's my turn to take Ei to school!" Kaoru suddenly realized. However the minute he did, Ei came around the corner and found the two adults in their compromised position.

"Oh never mind," she said quickly before heading back fast.

"No, Ei don't go!" said Kaoru running after her, "We were just about to have breakfast. You can join us!"

"It's fine Kaoru, really. Go ahead and have breakfast with Miss Tween. I can just go find Kyoya and see who's free to take me to school. Have a nice day," said Ei hurrying out. Kaoru sighed. This wasn't the first time Ei had come across him and Alice together. Not necessarily in a way she had just caught them, but it still seemed that anytime she did she turned tail and ran. Since Kaoru and Alice were seeing more and more of each other, it almost seemed as if though Ei was avoiding Kaoru all together.

"I'm sorry Kaoru," said Alice as Kaoru came back to her.

"No, it's not your fault," Kaoru assured her as he led her to the dinging room.

"Do you think Ei's feeling nervous over the idea of us getting closer like we are?" asked Alice.

"Possibly," said Kaoru, "Though I don't know why."

"Well maybe she's feeling nervous of the idea that I may take you away from her," said Alice.

"I don't know why. She's known you for a long time now too," said Kaoru.

"Nine year olds may have a hard time remembering that when things start to change so much around her," said Alice.

"Hmm," said Kaoru fiddling with a box in his pocket. He was hoping to give the contents of it to Alice this morning but now it suddenly didn't feel right.

"Hey you know I'm curious about something. It's been about a year since you've officially adopted Ei. Why doesn't she call any of you dad instead of by your first names?" asked Alice.

"Oh something about her not wanting to really play favorites along with us or something; She's just never took to calling us dad or father," Kaoru explained.

"Hmm, well I wonder what if she'd ever feel comfortable calling me by my first name instead of Miss Tween," said Alice.

"We'll have to wait and see," said Kaoru rubbing his box again.

* * *

Ei did her best to hide her feelings of being upset as she road up to Kyoya's penthouse. She got there just as he came out of.

"Ei, shouldn't you be down with Kaoru getting ready for school?"

"He's having breakfast with Miss Tween at the moment. I think he forgot it was his turn to bring me to school," Ei explained, "So I came up here to see if you had an idea of who was free to take me instead."

"Ah I see," said Kyoya looking at his watch, "Well I do have an interview with a potential thirteenth floor manager this morning. But I may have enough time to take you and come back before the candidate arrives. Would you like that?"

"Sure," said Ei starting to perk up a little.

"You shouldn't feel too upset about the idea of Kaoru spending time with Miss Tween. She's a very nice lady and she likes you," said Kyoya as the two of them road down to the lobby of the Host Towers, the place Kyoya and his friends all worked out of mostly and they, along with Ei called home.

"I know," said Ei. She remembered how kind and carrying Miss Tween was back from when Ei lived at the Twilight Orphanage after her mother Haruhi Fujioka had died, along with her father Ranka. That was before her mother's friends; the hosts had found her and took her in after a long and shaky road of fighting for custody for her among some of her mother's other old friends from high school. Alice had been the director back then and had done a lot for Ei while she lived there. It still didn't make it easier for Ei to see her and Kaoru around each other so much for some reason.

* * *

Once Kyoya and Ei arrived at the lobby and were about to head to the door, one of the receptionist came running up to them.

"Mr. Ohtori?" she said bowing her head in respect.

"Yes?" said Kyoya calmly.

"The candidate for the thirteenth floor manager position is here,' said the receptionist.

"Oh?" said Kyoya looking at his watch, "She's a bit early."

"I apologize if that's a problem good sir," said a woman with long brown hair all up in a bun in a black business suit suddenly appearing behind the woman, "I thought it would be a good idea to come early to get a good scope of the place I may wind up working." She outstretched her hand towards Kyoya, "Akira Kikku, nice to meet you Mr. Ohtori."

"Likewise," said Kyoya.

"If you have other things you have to worry about, I can wait and get a good look at the office building here," Akira tried to reassure the man.

"Well," said Kyoya right as they heard an elevator bell ring. He turned and saw Tamaki walking out of the elevator. "Tamaki, can you take Ei to school? I have an interview to conduct."

Tamaki looked like he had just been offer a big treasure chest.

"You mean I get to take Ei to school twice in one week?!" he said with delight, "Of course I can take her!"

"Good then," said Kyoya, "Oh would you like to meet Miss Akira Kikku? She's being interviewed for the thirteenth floor management position."

"Nice to meet you Mr. Suoh," said Akira stretching her hand out towards Tamaki. Tamaki took it and kissed it gently.

"No no, the pleasure's all mine. I feel honored to be meeting such a find looking woman such as you," said Tamaki. The serious looking woman blushed slightly.

"Thank you," she said as calmly as she could. "Shall we Mr. Ohtori?"

"Of course," said Kyoya leading her to an elevator.

"Good luck to you my dear lady," said Tamaki.

"Thank you Mr. Suoh," said Akira.

"She seems nice huh?" said Tamaki as he and Ei came outside. Already a limo was waiting for them.

"Oh you're escorting Miss Fujioka to school today Mr. Suoh?" asked the driver.

"Yes, isn't it great?!" said Tamaki hugging Ei.

"Master Suoh, Master Suoh, good to know I found you before you left!"

Tamaki and Ei both looked to see a staff member from Tamaki's Grandmother's house coming up to him.

"I was told to give this to you, courtesy of your grandmother."

"Oh thank you," said Tamaki opening the note.

"What is it?" asked Ei.

"It's an invitation to a family dinner party tonight," said Tamaki.

"Will you be able to come?" asked the messenger.

"Oh yes definitely," said Tamaki.

"Oh good I shall inform your grandmother," said the messenger before bowing and leaving.

"Let's go Ei," said Tamaki. The two of them climbed into the limo and drove off.

"What do you think we should wear to this thing?" Tamaki asked as they drove off.

"We?" said Ei.

"Well it said it was a family dinner party didn't it?" said Tamaki.

"But I thought your grandmother didn't really consider me a part of the family," said Ei.

"Oh of course she does," said Tamaki, "So does my father. You know he'll want to see you too."

"I guess," said Ei.

"So what do you think we should wear?" Tamaki asked again.

"I don't know," said Ei, "We'll have to look at what we have once I come home from school."

"Well you have a good day!" said Tamaki hugging her after they arrived at Ouran.

"Thanks Tamaki," said Ei. She waved to the limo as it drove off. She suppose given most of the circumstances it hadn't been too bad of a day given she got to see most of her foster fathers before she came to school, well some more then others.

Ei sort of liked her life the way it was now. She liked it a lot with it just being her and foster fathers. She just couldn't understand why she felt upset about the idea of Miss Tween being around more often.

'Mom, if you're watching me in Heaven, can you do me a favor? Help me to understand why I'm feeling so nervous about Miss Tween always around, please? Take care and keep watching over me with Grandmother and Grandfather. I love you just like I love my fathers and I hope I always will.'

* * *

**Author's note: Akira Kikku comes from the form of author areskickass13**. **If you get a chance, look her up.**


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

Original Idea By: twilighttween ALICE aka Grayson's Gal

Ei smiled among her fellow classmates as she walked among them outside the Ouran Elementary school building, waiting for the school bell to ring.

Some would see her and smile back at her or offer her a greeting. Others however would give her a half smile or even sneer at her. Everyone knew Ei was adopted and there were some who couldn't help but think Ei wasn't really one of them. It was also seriously influenced and motivated by their parents who were also wouldn't too happy about the idea of Ei and some of her other classmates attending Ouran. The other classmates of course were also orphans who had been adopted from the very orphanage Ei had been found by the hosts. These friends were Masami Kasanoda who had been adopted by Ritsu Kasanoda, Aoi Houshakuji who had been adopted by Renge Houshakuji and the only boy among them Kenchirou Suzushima who had also been the only one among them who had been adopted by an actual couple Kanako and Tohru Suzushima. All of her friends had taken on their foster parents names unlike Ei who had kept on her last name of Fujioka.

"Ei, Ei over here," she finally heard Masami calling out. Ei looked around and managed to happened see her off to the side with Aoi.

"Hey," said Ei walking over to her two friends, "Welcome home Aoi. How was France?"

"France was great!" said Aoi, "It's always nice to see Grandfather there. Oh and guess who I else I got see?"

"Raiko?" said Ei. Ei was referring to the other girl who had been adopted around the time Ei and her friends had all been adopted, Raiko Denbou who was now known as Raiko Tonnerre. She had been adopted by Éclair Tonnerre and her husband Charnelle and was now living happily in France.

"Oh and that's not all," said Aoi, "Feast your eyes on this." She brought out a brochure that had Raiko's picture on the front with the caption, _**Raiko Tonnerre Art Gallery, Art that Combines the two rich cultures of France and Japan.**_

"Oh so Raiko finally got her own art gallery huh?" said Ei looking over the brochure. In it, it featured dozens of different art pieces that were either inspired by France or Japan. All of them were very beautiful as well.

"Yeah but it's nothing too fancy," said Aoi, "It's just one room in her family's office building where people can come and view and possibly buy. Her mother said she may consider buying her a bigger gallery if this one is successful."

"Well something tells me that Raiko will have no trouble getting that. She's a real talented artist.

"Oh yeah, when I was there I saw nearly half of her work had been bought and was waiting for the person to come and collect it. In fact there's one piece in the brochure itself that Mother bought while we were there," said Aoi.

"Which one?" asked Ei.

"That painting right there with the black Tokyo Tower standing in front of Mt. Fuji during a sunset," said Aoi.

"That's Tokyo Tower?" asked Ei, "I wouldn't have been able to tell the difference between that and the Eiffel Tower."

"That's one of the reasons Mother bought it. It reminds her of her two homes France and Japan," said Aoi.

"Uh-oh," said Masami, "Look who's here."

Ei and Aoi didn't have to look to know who she was talking about, but still turned to see their biggest tormentor, Noriko Hishou being dropped off by her mother Ayanokoji. The mother made a huge display of affection towards her daughter as she kissed her two cheeks and patted her on the head. She had just handed her daughter her school bag when happen to notice the three orphans standing nearby. She made sure to whisper something to her daughter who nodded and smirked in understanding. Ayanokoji was by far the loudest protester against Ei and her friends coming to Ouran and when she was ignored she had encouraged her daughter to make sure she made the children's lives as miserable as possible which she seemed to do with great delight.

Noriko waited until her mother had left before turning and walking towards the trio. She was quickly joined by several other girls fallowing close behind her. It seemed that each time Noriko made a show of picking on Ei and her friends she was always occupied by a group of girls, each time a different looking group too. It was if she couldn't keep the same group of followers for more then one session of tormenting Ei and her friends.

"Well well, if it isn't the little family rejects," Noriko started out as usual, "It must be interesting being little strays and being able to wonder around until you find a family that can more or less put up with, mostly because you won't go away." Several of the other girls laughed at that comment.

"You know you use that line nearly every other week?" Ei pointed out. Her comment made everyone stop giggling at their sudden realization. "Can't you ever come up with anything new? Your attempts to insults have gotten more annoying then hurtful lately." Noriko looked like she was struggling to come up with a come back but nothing came from her mouth. Masami and Aoi both started giggling at that.

"Be a good girl now and run off. Come back when you have something new and fresh to try and insult us with okay?"

"You can act all confident all you want Fujioka," Noriko snapped pocking Ei in the chest, "But it still doesn't change that fact that you and your friends are nothing more then commoner rejects that got lucky enough to find mindless folks who were foolish enough to think you could become one of us."

"Hi everyone, good morning," said Kenchirou suddenly joining his friends.

"Oh hello Mr. Suzushima," said Noriko suddenly acting like a different person, like someone who was kind and carrying. It seemed liked Noriko acted nicer around Kenchirou. Ei had a suspicion that it was because Norio had a slight crush on him.

"Hi Noriko," said Kenchirou casually before looking over to his three other friends, "Hey Aoi welcome home, how was France?"

"Oh it was great," said Aoi, "come with me and I'll tell you, Ei and Masami everything." She quickly lead her friends off, thankful for the excuse to get away from Norio.

* * *

"Yes Mr. Hitachiin?" came one of the many secretaries of Host Towers through Kaoru's voice box in his penthouse.

"Do you know where Kyoya is at the moment?" he asked.

"I believe he's doing the interview for the thirteenth floor manager," said the secretary.

"Thank you," said Kaoru. He headed to his personalized elevator and headed down to the thirteenth floor.

* * *

"Well it's looking very well Miss Kikku," said Kyoya looking over the woman's resume.

"I'm glad to see you are pleased with my work. My parents always taught me to do my best in everything I try and do with my life," said Akira.

"Well I shall hope you manage to do that with your duty as our new floor manager," said Kyoya.

"I shall do my best sir," said Akira shaking Kyoya's hand.

"You may move into your new office first thing next week," said Kyoya.

"Is there a reason why I can't move in tomorrow?" asked Akira.

"Well I suppose not seeing as how your predecessor is already practically all out of the office. So if you wish you may, you start moving your things in tomorrow," said Kyoya.

"Thank you Mr. Ohtori," said Akira shaking Kyoya's hand one more time before heading out of his office. She came out just as Kaoru as approaching.

"Oh hi," he said, "You must be…,"

"Akira Kikku, I'm the new floor manager of the thirteenth floor. It's nice to meet you Mr. Hitachiin. Please forgive me but to whom I am having the pleasure of addressing, Master Hikaru or Master Kaoru?"

"Uh I'm Kaoru," said Kaoru slightly stunned by the woman's forwardness as he shook her hand.

"Nice to meet you Mr. Kaoru Hitachiin; I hope I don't end up confusing you with your brother as long as I work for you. Please forgive me in advance if I do," said Akira.

"Uh sure, but don't, don't worry about it too much. A lot of our employees confuse the two of us," Kaoru tried to assure her.

"Well that's good to know. However I shall try my best to not make the same mistake. Good day," said Akira as she headed off.

"Oh Kaoru, did you manage to meet Miss Kikku?" asked Kyoya walking out of his office.

"Oh yes," said Kaoru, "She seems interesting."

"Yes, I expect she'll do well with her position," said Kyoya.

"Uh are you doing anything else important at the moment Kyoya?" Kaoru asked.

"Well," said Kyoya looking at his watch, "I suppose I have time to take a quick break if you need something from me."

"Well I would like to get a chance to talk to you if that's alright," said Kaoru.

"Certainly," said Kyoya walking with his friend back into his office, "Tell me what is on your mind?"

"It's about Ei and Alice," said Kaoru.

"Oh yes," said Kyoya, "I heard you had made quite a large purchase at a jewelry store a few days back."

"Who did you?" Kaoru started to ask, but stopped in mid sentence, "Oh who am I kidding. You know everything."

"Am I correct in assuming you're hoping to take a big and bold step in your relationship with the woman?" asked Kyoya.

"You could say that," said Kaoru, "Assuming I get a chance to ask. But what I'm really worried about is Ei."

"What about her?" asked Kyoya.

"Well you know she's not exactly excited about the idea of how close I and Alice are getting. I'm worried about what she'll do once I make that so called big step," Kaoru explained.

"I see," said Kyoya.

"I really want to talk to her about this myself either before or after I ask Alice. Could you try seeing somehow someway to clearing up a lot of he schedule and working so I can spend some time with her so I can find a chance to talk to her about it?" asked Kaoru.

"I don't know how much the others will like that should you start hogging most of Ei's time like this," said Kyoya, "I can tell you right now I don't like the idea."

"It won't be for too long I promise. Heck I've invited Alice over tonight to maybe try and ask her. It hopefully will only be within one or two days so I can actually have the chance to really sit down and talk with Ei. Please Kyoya, this is the sort of thing a father does when he's making such a big choice in regards to his daughter."

"Alright, I'll work things out so you can have as much free time as you need with Ei to talk with her about it. But I advise you to try and make it quick. Her other fathers may not like the idea of you keeping her to yourself for so long," said Kyoya. He pulled out his tablet and started fiddling with it, "You can start by picking her up from school this afternoon."

* * *

"Welcome back Mr. Tamaki," said one of the receptionists as Tamaki came into the tower lobby.

"Thank you," said Tamaki smiling at the women kindly, "Do you know where Kyoya is at the moment?"

"He is in his office. I think he just got done with the interview," said one of the receptionists.

"Alright," said Tamaki heading to the elevator. He stopped just as another one opened and out walked Akira.

"Oh Miss Kikku, hello again; Am I right to assume your interview went well?" asked Tamaki.

"Uh yes," said the woman, once again loosing her cool composure, "Mr. Ohtori said I can start right away."

"Wonderful," said Tamaki once again kissing her hand, "I hope to see more of you around here."

"Uh yes I'm sure you will," said Akira, "Good day!" She all but ran out of the office.

"I hope I didn't startle the girl too much," said Tamaki as he headed into the elevator. He road it up to Kyoya's office floor and walked in where he and Kaoru were having a discussion.

"Kyoya," he said.

"Yes Tamaki?" asked Kyoya.

"Whatever plans Ei has tonight could you clear them?" asked Tamaki.

"Why exactly?" asked Kyoya.

"Oh we've been invited to a family dinner tonight at my family's home," said Tamaki handing the invitation to Kyoya. Kyoya read it over.

"Um Tamaki, are you sure they want Ei to be there?" he asked.

"Why not, she is my daughter after all and it said it's a family dinner," said Tamaki.

"Well," Kyoya looked to Kaoru for guidance.

"Sure, Ei can go to dinner with the boss. I can still pick Ei up and help dress her for the dinner," he said.

"Wait, you're picking Ei up?" asked Tamaki.

"I have to Boss. It's kind of important," said Kaoru.

"What's so important?" asked Tamaki,

"I can't tell you Boss. If I did, I'd have to kill you," said Kaoru.

"What?!" said Tamaki worried.


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

Original Idea By: twilighttween ALICE aka Grayson's Gal

"…and don't forget to read chapters 8 and 9 over the weekend class," said Ei's teacher as the school day came to the end. He looked at his watch. "And I see it is time for you all head to your after school activities. No dilly dandling now. Have a nice weekend children. Oh and before you go, I will announce who is the golden start this week." He pointed to the wall that had a big golden start on it with a whit sheet covering it. Each week whoever did the best work on their assignments and behaved the best got their picture put in the star and would receive a special golden statue to take home. Whoever got the most golden stars by the end of the school year was suppose to get a really special surprise. The teacher walked over and started to slip the white paper up.

"This week's winner is once again, Ei Fujioka," he said reveling Ei's picture. Ei had mostly been winging since the school year started. "Everyone let's give Ei a round of applause." Ei wasn't sure if she was being paranoid over the fact that the applause almost sounded forced as the teacher walked over and handed her, her newest gold star statue.

"Thank you," she said politely.

"You're more then welcome," said the teacher, "This almost makes it your 10th time winning. Keep this up and you'll be our grand prize winner."

"I shall try my best sir," said Ei smiling politely.

"Now off to your music class," said the teacher ushering her out of the class room. Her friends were quick to hurry up to catch up with her.

"Is it really your 10th winning?" asked Masami, "You've won so often I've lost track!"

"I think he's right or at the very least it's close to being 10," said Ei.

"Wow you are amazing Ei," said Masami.

"Will you've won what, three times?" asked Ei, "And Aoi, Kenchirou, you've won haven't you?"

"I've only won once," said Aoi holding up her finger to really prove the point.

"And I've only won it twice I think," said Kenchirou.

"Well the school year's not over yet. You never know who's going to win this thing," said Ei. She was caught off guard by Noriko walking past her and shoving her off to the side.

"Oh sorry," she said sarcastically, "That stupid star in your hand must have…,"

"Must have blinded you, I know," Ei finished her sentence, "You may either want to get your eyes fixed or come up with a better insult to hide your obvious jealousy."

"Why you!" Noriko looking like she was trying to find something else to say to knock Ei down.

"I know I know I'm just the silly commoner orphan who got lucky. Big whoop, save it for some other time," said Ei as she kept walking off.

"I think you hurt her head that time," said Masami with a giggle.

"Hmm," muttered Ei. She knew Noriko was going to complain to her mother who in turn was going to do all she could to raise hell about her. That meant there's a chance her fathers may get involve. She didn't want them to think they had to worry about her while she was here at school.

"I better get to the pottery class. Have a good weekend girls," said Kenchirou as they came to the pottery room.

"Bye," said the girls as they kept walking to their classrooms.

"If I finish my ikebana piece today I'll make sure to show it to you Ei," Masami promised.

"Sure you'll know where to find me," said Ei. She let Masami give her a hug before Masami headed to where the gardening club met. She and Aoi kept walking on their own.

"So how's the art club doing?" asked Ei.

"It's going great!" said Aoi, "Oh I can't wait to show them all of the different sketches I drew up in France or some of the sketches that I'm working on for my mother's books.

"It sounds nice that you get to do so much different things," said Ei. They were interrupted by a weird sound coming up behind them. They turned around to see what looked like a castle tower coming towards them. Both quickly ducked off to the sides of the hallway as the tower came past them being pushed by two workers. Behind them was what looked like the drama club advisor.

"Now be careful with that," she ordered.

"What that's for Ma'am?" asked Ei.

"Oh I've decided the next play the drama club will be doing Rapunzel. The tower is to set the perfect stage for the auditions," said the teacher in a very dramatic tone. "Of course auditions will be open to others who aren't members of the drama club, especially if I can't find someone who can really match what I'm looking for. Would either of you two girls be interested?"

"Oh no I'm too busy with my art work," said Aoi.

"And you Miss Ei?"

"I don't know either. I mean I'm pretty busy with the music club," said Ei.

"Pity," said the drama teacher as gently traced Ei's face with her hand with the long fingernails, "A face like that would be perfect on my stage."

"Uh thank you," said Ei.

"Come on Ei we better get going," said Aoi tugging her friend along.

"Think about it Miss Ei. You never know, you may have a flare for acting," said the drama teacher, "You are still young after all. It wouldn't hurt to try new things."

"Don't listen her, she's crazy," said Aoi. "You got a great talent with playing the piano. You shouldn't waist it."

"Right," said Ei. Soon she and Aoi went their separate ways, each going to their respected after school activities.

* * *

Ei was a bit fortunate that she had her own practice room with her own piano curtsey of Tamaki.

She got right down to it and started to play. However, she found she couldn't stop thinking about what it was the drama teacher said, about trying new things. She hadn't really put much thought into trying something different besides piano. She played it all the time at home and she still liked it. But doing it all the time was starting to feel a little boring. Would it might be a good idea to try something new? Not necessarily acting but maybe something.

Ei's thoughts of change were soon pushed away when she heard someone applauding her.

"Nice work as usual Ei. I see you're practicing at home like a good girl," said her music teacher standing at the doorway.

"Thank you sir," said Ei turning to look at him. To her surprise the teacher was holding another instrument in his hand. "Sir what's that?"

"Oh this? This is another student's violin that I was fine tuning," said the teacher.

"Sir may I try it?" asked Ei.

"Well I don't see why not," said the teacher handing her the violin. He helped her learn how to hold it before Ei started carefully strumming the bow across the strings. "Oh my, not only are you good with the piano, but it seems you're rather talented with the violin Ei."

"Would it be too much trouble to switch instruments?" asked Ei.

"You don't want to play the piano anymore Ei?" asked her teacher.

"I was just thinking, maybe I should consider doing something new is all," said Ei.

"Ah I see," said the teacher, "Well I tell you what. You think it over during the weekend and on Monday I'll have a violin set up for you to practice with and take home so you can really decide if you want maybe change things up."

"Thank you sir," said Ei. She kept to her piano practicing until it was time to go home.

* * *

When Ei came outside there was the usual bunches of limos and fancy cars waiting, some with parents on the outside of car waiting for their children. Ei could see her parent waiting for her. This time it was Kaoru.

"Hey Ei," he said waving with a smile.

"Hi," Ei walked calmly up to the limo and smiled at Kaoru.

"So how was school?" asked Kaoru as they drove home.

"Good,' said Ei. She pulled out her star trophy, "I won it again."

"You're going to have quite the collection of these once they year is over at this point I think. What is this now your 9th or 10th trophy?" asked Kaoru.

"I think 10th?" said Ei.

"Wow, you are so much like your Mother. She's probably win something like this is she had gone to elementary here. Hikaru, we never won something like this when we were elementary. We could have cared less," said Kaoru.

"Do you want to keep that one?" asked Ei. Kaoru let out a chuckle.

"You're sweet you know that?" he said, "Um Ei, there's something I need to talk to you about."

"Can I ask you something first?" asked Ei quickly.

"I guess," said Kaoru, "What's on your mind?"

"What would you say if I said I didn't want to do the piano so much any more?" asked Ei.

"You don't want to do the piano anymore?" Kaoru repeated in shock practically dropping the star.

"Well not so much as give it up all together. I'll probably want to keep playing it at home and stuff. But I don't know if I want to keep doing it at school," Ei tried to explained.

"Why not?" asked Kaoru.

"To be honest?" Ei started to admit, "I'm getting a little bit board with it."

"And people say you're nothing like Hikaru," said Kaoru.

"What?" asked Ei.

"It's nothing Ei. If you're feeling board like you say you are then that's fine," said Kaoru, "You're young and you shouldn't limit yourself to something just like that at the moment. You can play the field a little; maybe find something else you'd like instead."

"Okay," said Ei, "I don't know what that'll be yet. I have a few ideas though."

"Like what?" asked Kaoru.

"Well one idea was maybe trying the violin," said Ei, "Or another was maybe trying out for a play with the drama club. They're doing Rapunzel."

"Rapunzel huh?" said Kaoru as he fiddled with her hair, "You'll have to finally grow out your hair like the boss, Hikaru and I keep telling you, you should you get the part." Ei slapped his hand away.

"I'll probably wear a wig you know," she pointed out.

"I know, I was only joking," said Kaoru.

"Speaking of hair and stuff do you know what I should wear to dinner tonight at Tamaki's house?" asked Ei, "I am still going to that aren't I?"

"Kyoya made sure to clear your schedule of anything so you could," said Kaoru, "And it should make sure it's simple but elegant."

"What about that one black dress with the white cuffs?" asked Ei.

"That would be nice," said Kaoru, "You could wear one your white and black patterned bow clips with that. The Boss and his father would like that."

"Okay, I just have to remember what floor I left the dress on," said Ei, "I can't remember where I wore it too last. It's so hard to keep track sometimes."

"I'll help you look," Kaoru promised, "and um speaking of events and getting dressed up Ei, there is something I still want to talk to you about." He was so focused on trying to talk to the girl that he didn't notice that car had come to a stop and the driver had come around to open the door.

"Here you are Master and Mistress," he said.

"Uh," Kaoru tried to come up with something to keep Ei from leaving but she did anyway.

"Thank you," she said kindly to the driver as she climbed out, "I'm going to go up and take a shower on either your floor or Hikaru's floor and then look for the dress. I think it's on one of your floors." She hurried into the tower before Kaoru could really protest.

"Sure," said Kaoru as he climbed out. He took a deep breath out of frustration.

'I can still do this. I'll get a chance to talk to her,' he thought as he walked in.

* * *

Ei decided as she started to go to Hikaru's house as she road in the elevator mainly since she had already gotten a chance to see Kaoru when he picked her up. Hikaru was sitting in his living room reading yet again when she came in.

"Oh hey Ei, welcome home," he said when she came inside.

"Hi Hikaru, I can't talk long. I have to go take a shower and than go dress hunting," said Ei as she hurried upstairs.

"What dress are you looking for?" asked Hikaru.

"That black one with the white cuffs," said Ei, "I want to wear it tonight to dinner at Tamaki's family's house."

"I'll see if I can't find it," Hikaru offered.

"Thanks," said Ei. She ran upstairs and into her rainbow bathroom. She hummed and sighed happily as she took her shower. It did feel good. When she came out she found the dress she was looking for laying on her rainbow bed. She was quick to dress herself and run out to find Hikaru.

"Thanks for finding the dress for me Hikaru," she said giving him a hug.

"Of course," said Hikaru, "Do you know what you want to do with your hair tonight?"

"Kaoru suggested I wear one of my black and white bows," Ei told him, "I think those are downstairs in his house though."

"Okay well he can do your hair then. He's better at that anyway," said Hikaru. He gave her another big hug, "Be good tonight and don't let that old hag intimidate you or scare you."

"I won't," said Ei.

* * *

Kaoru sat on his couch thinking long and hard about how he was going to talk to Ei. It hadn't exactly worked out as he had hoped as they came home. It was going to be a bit harder then he thought.

"Hi Kaoru," he heard Ei calling out all of a sudden.

"Oh hey what are you doing here?" he asked.

"I was looking for those bows you suggest I wear with the dress," said Ei.

"Oh here wait I'll help do up your hair then," said Kaoru.

'This could be the chance I was looking for,' he thought. When he came into Ei's room, she found her at the jungle vanity table looking through one of her tinker boxes.

"Can't decide what bow to use?" he asked.

"Not really," said Ei.

"Here, how about this black one with the white swirls?" Kaoru suggested pulling it out.

"Sure that will work," said Ei. She sat down and let Kaoru brushed her hair. For some reason it felt like he was going slowly at it.

"Hey uh Ei, can I now talk to you about something?" he asked as he brushed.

"Sure," said Ei.

"You know I really like Miss Tween right?" asked Kaoru.

"Yeah I know," said Ei, "Is this about what happened this morning Kaoru?"

"Well a little," said Kaoru.

"I'm sorry I ran away. I really had to get to school and it didn't look like you were going to be able to take me," Ei explained.

"That's not what I'm talking about. And if anything I should be the one sorry about that. I should have remembered that I was supposed to talk you to school today. But again that's not what I really want to talk to you about."

Ei looked at him through the mirror as he finished putting in the bow. He looked nervous as he knelt down to her face level.

"Ei you know how special you are to me?" he asked, "Well Alice is special to me too. She's really special to me. I love her, just like I love you."

"Okay," said Ei. She wasn't sure what Kaoru was trying to get to.

"Ei," Kaoru took a deep, deep breath, "I'm trying to tell you, what I'm trying to say is…,"

_BEEP_

"Damn it now what?!" asked Kaoru. Whoever was ringing his buzzer was picking the most inconvenient time to be ringing it at the moment. He stormed to the front door and practically smashed the intercom in as he hit the accept button. "Yeah what do you want?!"

"_Hello Kaoru, I'm just calling to ask if my date is ready," _came Tamaki's voice through the intercom.

"Your date, oh you mean Ei," said Kaoru.

"_That's right, is my lovely lady ready to go?" _asked Tamaki.

"Boss you couldn't have picked a worse time," said Kaoru.

"Is that Tamaki?" asked Ei walking up behind Kaoru, "I'll just go ahead meet him in the lobby. Good night Kaoru. Don't wait up for me. I'll probably just go spend the night on Tamaki's floor after we come home."

"Oh sure good night Ei have a good time," said Kaoru, "Maybe we can talk tomorrow."

"I guess," said Ei, "Good night Kaoru." Kaoru watched her disappear into the elevator before pounding the wall nearest to him.

'I was so close but that idiot had to ruin things!' he thought, 'As usual!'


	4. Chapter 4

DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

Original Idea By: twilighttween ALICE aka Grayson's Gal

"So Ei I didn't get a chance to ask how was school today?" asked Tamaki as he and Ei drove to the main Suoh House.

"It was fine. I won the golden star again," said Ei.

"Oh that's so great to hear Ei!" said Tamaki with delight, "I knew you were the best student ever to grace Ouran since me and your mother attended!"

"Thank you Tamaki," said Ei.

"We should do something extra special to celebrate this! You have to have won more then most of the other students right?" asked Tamaki.

"I think so. The teacher was saying it had to be at least my 10th time wining," said Ei.

"Oh I knew it!" said Tamaki hugging Ei tight. "You are without a doubt my absolute pride and joy!"

"Thanks Tamaki," said Ei.

"How was music class too by the way?" asked Tamaki.

"Oh that was good," Ei sputtered. She figured it was best not to say anything to Tamaki about the idea of maybe quitting piano at school. He may take it as an insult to him personally.

They soon arrived at the main Suoh Estate.

"It looks like there are more people joining us," said Ei as they came to the front door.

"What makes you say that Ei?" asked Tamaki.

"There's another car here by the door," said Ei pointing to where there was indeed another black limo in front of their own.

"Oh so there is," said Tamaki. He was starting to sound nervous.

"You don't think it's another set up do you?" asked Ei. There had been many of times over the past year where Tamaki was lured to the main house in ruse to meet a potential woman his grandmother hoped he would find favor with and marry. So far none had lasted too long.

Tamaki chuckled at Ei's comment.

"You make it sound as if something evil is about to happen," he said as he took her hand and led her in.

Inside the main hallway was Tamaki's father waiting for them.

"Hello Tamaki," he said calmly without sounding much like he cared Tamaki was there. However his attitude seemed to change the minute he noticed Ei was with him.

"Ei!" shouted the chairman with delight before scooping her up and twirling her around. "How is my favorite little one?!"

"I'm fine Grand-Papa," said Ei. That was the name Tamaki's father insisted Ei call him. All the others were called the usual Grandma or Grandfather title.

"I'm so glad Tamaki brought you. These dinners are usually really dull without you. I wasn't sure if you were coming or not so you'll have to wait for your present."

"Grand-Papa, you don't have to give me a present every time you see me," Ei insisted as he brought her back down.

"Then what's the point of being a grandfather to such a sweet and loving little girl like you?" asked Yuzuru.

"Father," said Tamaki, "I must insist that you don't hog Ei so much!"

"Oh hush," said Yuzuru, "You get Ei all the time. This is one of the few times I get to see her! Come with me Ei. Ignore your greedy father."

"Father!" muttered Tamaki.

"I hope you enjoy the meal Ei," Yuzuru ignored Tamaki, leading her towards the dinging room.

"I'm sure I will, though I will eat anything that is put in front of me," Ei promised.

"That's a good Ei. Why can't you father fallow your example and not be such a picky eater?" Yuzuru teased looking at his son.

"Tamaki's not a picky eater," Ei defended.

"You think but," Yuzuru continued to tease. However the atmosphere around them suddenly started to feel different, cold and dreary. Ei could feel the Goosebumps on her arms even before the woman turned the corner and let her presences known.

"Good evening," said Shizue coldly. She looked down at Ei with a very cold and none amused face. "You brought the girl hmm?"

"Well it's a family dinner isn't it?" said Tamaki, "and Ei is too family."

"To some yes I could see how they may think she's real member of this family. But to other such as myself, feel she's not really suited to call herself a member of the Suoh family. She doesn't even have the same last name as us." Ei looked at her feet to not let her woman see how upset she was.

"Ei is too a part of my family Grandmother! She is my daughter and I love her and that makes her a member of the family!" said Tamaki.

"I agree with Tamaki Mother," said Yuzuru, "Ei fits in perfectly with this family I think."

"Hmm be that as it may," said Shizue, "Well shall have to wait while they get a chance to set a place for her at the table. That should give you a chance to come and meet our guests."

"Oh so we do have guests huh?" said Tamaki.

"Be good now you two," Yuzuru advised, "We want them to feel welcomed don't we?"

"Well of course Father," said Tamaki. The three of them fallowed Shizue into the lounge where three other people were waiting, two women and one man. The man and one of the women looked close to Yuzuru's age while the other woman looked close to Tamaki's age. It was obvious that they were all related seeing as how the younger woman looked a lot like the two elderly people. The father looked Japanese had to be of some other origin seeing as how she had long blond hair that the daughter also shared. It was real similar to Tamaki's color.

"I'd like to introduce you to Mister Taichi Ryoushi, his wife Andreia and their daughter Chase," Shizue said as she nodded at the trio. "This of course is my grandson Tamaki."

"How do you do?" said the older man sounding bitter.

"It's nice to meet you," said Tamaki politely.

"Yes it's so nice to get to see you in person," said Chase walking over to Tamaki and eagerly shaking his hand. She looked really happy to see be seeing Tamaki in person. However her smiled flickered a bit when she noticed Ei standing behind Tamaki

"Who is that child?" she asked looking like she was trying to keep her happy face at the sight of Ei.

"Oh this is my daughter Ei," said Tamaki. He managed to bring her around from behind him so the Ryoushis could get a god look at Ei.

"Daughter?" said Taichi as he and his wife both looked to Shizue for answers.

"She's not his real daughter. Just some orphan he and his little friends are looking after," she said bitterly.

"More than looking after," said Tamaki, "We all legally adopted her to pose as her fathers and raise her; Which we have been doing for a good year now, splendidly too."

"That is true," said Yuzuru patting Ei's hair, "She was the daughter of an old friend of him and his other friends slash business partners, Haruhi Fujioka. She sadly passed away over a year ago with her own father leaving the little girl all alone in the world. That was until Tamaki and his friends discovered her. I think it was a great thing they did, taking her in."

"Hmm how, charming," said Chase.

"The table is set and ready," said a butler walking into the room and bowing.

"Oh good, let's go," said Shizue. She led the way to the dinging room where at the long grand table two chairs had been set at the front of the table while two were on one side and three on the other.

"Mr. Ryoushi and I will both sit at the heads of the table. Yuzuru you will sit next to me on the left and Mrs. Ryoushi will sit next to her husband on the same time with Miss Fujioka in the center. Tamaki and Miss Ryoushi will sit on the left side together," the old woman ordered as she went to her respected spot and stood next to the chair. A butler pulled the chair out for her and she sat down, allowing others to take their seats as well.

"Shouldn't I sit next to Ei?" asked Tamaki.

"No I want you sitting next to Miss Ryoushi, understood?" his grandmother insisted.

'I knew it, this is a set up!' thought Ei.

"Here Ei, allow me to pull your chair out for you," said Yuzuru pulling the chair out.

"Thank you," said Ei politely as he took her seat. Mr. Ryoushi pulled the seat out for his wife while Tamaki did the same for Chase.

"Thank you very much Tamaki," said the woman in a rather seductive tone. She kept smiling sweetly at Tamaki as he took his seat next to her.

"Dinner will now be served," Yuzuru instructed. Servants were quick to bring out the food which started with a bowl of soup. Ei kept looking across at Chase who was smiling and batting her eyes at Tamaki none stop. Tamaki merely responded with polite smiles.

"So how is that business with the host group going Mr. Suoh?" asked Mr. Ryoushi.

"Very well," said Tamaki, "We have some of the best restaurant and club chains the world has ever seen."

"Sounds splendid," said Chase, "you should take me to one someday Tamaki."

"Well I shall see if I can," said Tamaki, "Uh forgive me but I'm not sure I'm aware for what it is you do Mr. Ryoushi."

"Oh yes, I help run my wife's business from America that involves sponsoring big game hunting all over the world and taxidermy," said Mr. Ryoushi.

"You mean you hunt animals?" asked Ei. That kind of scared her a little.

"Oh yes," said Mr. Ryoushi like it was nothing, "I for one find much amusement in the hunt. The thrill of the chase and the final blow making you feel like a real victor."

"Ei are you alright? You're looking pale," said Tamaki.

"I'm sorry but the idea of hunting animals just for fun sounds kind of well, wrong," said Ei.

"Oh my dear, there's nothing wrong with hunting for fun. It's quite amusing," said Mr. Ryoushi. He snapped his fingers and immediately a servant came in with a photo album. Mr. Ryoushi flipped through it until he found what he was looking for.

"Ah here, show this to the young lady over there," he told his servant handing him a photo. The butler brought it over to Ei and handed it to her. It was a picture of the Ryoushi family all standing next to a dead lion.

"That was a little family hunting trip we took a few months ago where we all managed to get a lion," Mr. Ryoushi boasted proudly. Ei was starting to feel sicker.

"Chase and I actually managed to hunt and bring down our two lions ourselves," Mrs. Ryoushi bragged.

"Isn't one of those a female?" asked Ei weakly.

"Yes mine was," said Chase proudly.

"What if she had been a mother?!" asked Ei, "Her babies could have been orphaned!" The Ryoushi obviously hadn't been prepared for that kind of response.

"Ei!" scolded Shizue, "That is not something a child should say out loud! Don't offended our guests with such nonsense!"

"It's alright," said Mr. Ryoushi, "We've had our share of disagreeable people. They just haven't learned the joy of the hunt."

"That gives me an idea," said Mrs. Ryoushi, "I think we should have Tamaki and Ei come out to one of our hunting ranges next weekends so Ei can learn how harmless and fun hunting really is."

"Uh I don't know," said Ei.

"Yes it's a good idea," Shizue spoke up, "They will come to it and you Ei will behave on it and not criticize the Ryoushis for one minute understood?"

"But I," Ei tried to protest.

"Ei," said Yuzuru putting his hand on hers gently, "Why don't you try and give it a chance? I'll come along too for support how about?"

"Alright," said Ei.

"Oh she's rather sweet isn't she?" said Chase.

Ei forced a smile as she kept eating her food. She didn't say much throughout the rest of the meals as the adults kept talking. She did keep an eye on Chase who did her best to keep flirting with Tamaki while Tamaki merely responded politely with out showing much interest.

* * *

Soon the meal was over and Ei was hoping that meant she and Tamaki could go home soon. However her hopes were dashed when Mr. Ryoushi spoke up.

"Now that the meal is over, I do have a gift to present to you," he said, "Shall we go and revisit the lounge where I can present it?"

"Of course," said Shizue.

"I hope you like it," said Chase linking arms with Tamaki making he lead her into the next room.

"I'm sure it'll be lovely," said Tamaki.

"It's something to reflex both our hunting business and our taxidermy business," said Mr. Ryoushi as a huge stuffed lion was rolled into the room in a pose of attacking.

"Was this one of the lions you shot in the photo?" asked Ei weakly.

"Why yes it is," said Mr. Ryoushi, "You have a good eye my dear."

Ei turned away and started panting.

"Ei?!" said Tamaki running over to her, "Are you alright?"

"I, think, so," Ei puttered in between breaths. She could feel Tamaki's hand on her back patting it.

"There there, why don't you go get a drink of water or something?" he suggested.

"Okay," said Ei. She all but ran out of the room to the kitchen where one of the servants was quick to get her the glass of water. Ei gulped it down all at once before she composed herself and headed back out to the lounge. However as she made her way back she happen to hear Shizue's disapproving voice.

"…but you haven't boy!"

Ei fallowed it to where she found Tamaki, Yuzuru and Shizue all standing around talking.

"Grandmother please be patient with me," Tamaki pleaded, "I know I'll find the right girl for me when I'm ready to find her."

"And what makes you think it's not Chase Ryoushi?" asked Shizue.

"I don't know if she's right for me and for Ei. I have to take Ei into consideration after all sine any woman I marry will technically be a mother to her," said Tamaki.

"He's has a point Mother," said Yuzuru.

"He has no point!" insisted Shizue, "She's not even his real daughter. She's his ward technically, that's all. She's not even fit to really be considered our real heir."

"And why not?" asked Tamaki.

"Tamaki I want a real Suoh heir, one actually fathered by you. Not one you simply adopted," said Shizue, "And I want you to really try it with this woman. She's one of the last few that I can think of that would be a good match for you and be a good mother to any heir we really do need."

"Grandmother," Tamaki tried to protest.

"I insist Tamaki. Try hard to see where things go with Miss Ryoushi. I do not know how much longer I can wait and I want to know I can leave this world with the future of the Suoh line secured."

"Alright, alright I will," said Tamaki, "But if I don't think she'll make a good mother to Ei I will try to call it off."

"Forget about Ei. She's not your real daughter and I heard one of your other friends may be getting married here soon. I'm sure that woman can be a good enough mother figure to the girl," said Shizue.

"One of my friends will be getting married?" asked Tamaki surprised.

"Yes I heard one of the twins is thinking purposing to that commoner woman he's been dating," said Shizue.

'Twins, commoner?' thought Ei 'She has to be talking about Kaoru and Miss Tween! Wait was that what Kaoru was trying to talk to me about earlier?! Are he and Miss Tween getting married?! Oh no, what's going to happen to us and our life now with Miss Tween coming into it full time?!'


	5. Chapter 5

DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

Original Idea By: twilighttween ALICE aka Grayson's Gal

Kaoru sighed as he looked at himself in the mirror adjusting his clothes a little bit so he'd look presentable. It wasn't that he was upset about what it was he was about to do. It was just he had hoped he would get a chance to talk to Ei about it first. However he wasn't going to let it stop him from doing it tonight when Alice came over for dinner. He had made sure it was super romantic so it'd be the right setting for asking her this real important question.

"Kaoru?" said his brother walking into the room, "Everything's set up for your dinner." Hikaru had been the only one of the hosts Kaoru had bothered to actually tell about purposing to Alice. That was mostly because he was of course Kaoru's twin brother. Hikaru noticed his brother looking at his reflection in the mirror. "Here hold still." He grabbed a lint roller and ran it over Kaoru's suit.

"Thanks," said Kaoru.

"Are you feeling ready for this?" Hikaru asked as he ran the lint roller over Kaoru.

"Oh yeah, I just wished I had gotten a chance to talk to Ei about it first before it happened rather then after like I'm going to have to do now," said Kaoru.

"Do you think she'll be okay with this?" asked Hikaru.

"I hope so," said Kaoru, "Kyoya's left open a lot of time for me to get a chance to talk to her. I tried both when I picked her up from school today and when I was helping her get ready for the dinner party, but it didn't happen. Other things kept getting in the way."

"Does anyone else know what you're doing?" asked Hikaru as he finished with the lint roller.

"You mean besides you?" asked Kaoru, "Well Kyoya knows."

"How did he find out?" asked Hikaru.

"Do you really have to ask?" asked Kaoru.

"Yeah good point," said Hikaru. "Who else have you told?"

"Mom and Dad, I figure if they really had any disagreements over Alice now would be the time to speak up about them."

"Did they?" asked Hikaru.

"No, Luckily," said Kaoru.

"Are you sure it was a good idea to let Mom know? It might get out a little that way," said Hikaru.

"Yeah but hopefully to no one who could get it back to Ei or the boss who could get it back to Ei," said Kaoru.

_BEEP _

"Oh that must be her," said Hikaru. He ran out of the room before Kaoru. Kaoru chanced him out and over to the intercom where they both wrestled to hit the accept button for a moment before Kaoru finally managed to get the upper hand and hit it himself.

"Hello?!"

"_Um is this a bad time?" _asked Alice from the other end.

"No, no not at all," said Kaoru.

"We can finish up later Kaoru I'm sure! Don't forget I'm suppose to be on top this time!" shouted Hikaru.

"Knock it off!" said Kaoru pushing his brother away. He still smirked at Hikaru's joke.

"_So is it safe to come up?" _asked Alice calmly.

"Yes go ahead," said Kaoru. Then he looked at his brother, "You get lost! I don't want to see or hear from you or anyone else until after I officially pop the question got it?"

"Fine fine," said Hikaru as he headed out, "You know I've always wondered something about Alice. Would she ever consider a three way?"

"Get out!" Kaoru shouted even though he was still smirking at his brother.

The minute his brother disappeared up the stairs to his penthouse, the elevator arrived and Alice stepped out. She was wearing a dark blue short dress with long sleeves and a golden necklace with a black jewel on it. She also had her coat draped over her arm as she walked over to Kaoru's door.

"Hi, sorry if I'm late and if I don't look right for this; I know you told me to dress up for tonight but I wasn't sure how fancy I was suppose to look for it," she said adjusting her glasses a little on her face.

"What you're wearing is just fine by me," said Kaoru looking her over, "Why don't you leave your coat and purse in here and then we can go to dinner."

"We're not having dinner here?" asked Alice.

"Well not here-here, but it will still be in the tower," Kaoru explained. He gently took Alice's coat and purse and hung them in his hall closet. "So shall we?"

"Sure," said Alice linking arms with him and the two of them headed back down in the elevator.

They soon came to the floor just below Mori's floor that was actually a floor with one big pool on it for the hosts and Ei's private use.

"Why are we on this floor? I didn't bring a swimsuit," said Alice.

"That's fine," said Kaoru right as the doors opened. To Alice's surprise a sort of island had been set up on the pool with a table and chairs with candle light and a meal waiting for them. The lighting around them was dimmed just enough to make it look romantic with the water reflecting on the walls. Romantic music was also filling the area.

"Wow Kaoru, first a real fancy breakfast and now a romantic dinner. What has gotten into you today?" asked Alice.

"Sit down and find out," said Kaoru leading her to the island area that was right next to the edge so they could easily get on.

"Is it safe?" asked Alice with a bit of caution.

"Of course," said Kaoru stepping on to it. The thing didn't even move in the slightest. Alice honestly stepped on as well and was a little bit relived it didn't move. She sat down in her chair and both she and Kaoru started on their meal.

"Mmm this is really good," said Alice.

"I'm glad, I wanted to make sure everything was perfect," said Kaoru with a smile, "So how was your day?" The two of them were quick to get caught up in small talk like it was any other date between the two of them.

* * *

"Man this is getting boring," muttered Hikaru as he watched through the secret camera he had installed to watch the scene unfold.

"Hika-Chan, are you in?" he suddenly heard Hunny ask. Hikaru turned and saw him and Mori walking into the room with Hunny holding a rather big looking cake.

"What are you guys doing here?" he asked.

"We had some extra cake so we thought we'd come to bring you some," said Hunny.

"Well thanks Hunny," said Hikaru, "Want to watch something with me?"

"What are you watching?" asked Hunny sitting down next to Hikaru, "Is that Kao-Chan and Ali-Chan?"

"Yep," said Kaoru, "Kaoru's going to ask Alice to marry him."

"Is he really?! That's great!" said Hunny.

"Yeah, so let's sit back and watch," said Hikaru.

"Does Kao-Chan know you're doing this Hika-Chan?" asked Hunny.

"No not really," said Hikaru, "Now shush. I can't hear what they're saying. I think they just had desert so he maybe about to ask her."

"Oh I hope she says yes!" said Hunny.

* * *

"Hmm this was really good," said Alice, "thank you for both lovely meals Kaoru."

"Would you ever want to have all of your meals with me, or nearly all of them?" asked Kaoru.

"I practically do already," Alice teased.

"I know and I like doing that with you. Especially when Ei's with us," said Kaoru.

"Yeah it does feel like we're a real little family when we do something like that," said Alice with a smile.

"We could be like that don't you think?" said Kaoru.

"What do you mean?" asked Alice. Kaoru reached over and took Alice's hand into his.

"Alice you know I love you right?" he said.

"Yeah and I love you," said Alice, "what are you getting at?"

"What I'm getting at is we've been dating for over a year now Alice and I love all the time I've been spending with you. I can't imagine what my life was like before you came into it. I've loved every second we've been together. So much in fact, which I want to have that nearly all the time for the rest of my life, So…," Kaoru moved from his seat and over to Alice, getting down on one knee and producing the box.

"Alice Tween, will you marry me?" he asked as he opened the box to reveal the diamond ring inside.

Alice gasped in shock.

"I, I don't know what to say," she finally managed to get out, "Except for yes!" Kaoru smiled brightly as he slipped the ring onto her finger. Both he and Alice stood up and embraced each other passionately.

"Yay way to do Kao-Chan!" Hunny's voice suddenly echoed through out the room.

"What the?" asked Alice as she and Kaoru both looked around.

"Oh yeah I forgot I left the mike in the camera in as well so I could do that," came Hikaru's voice next, "Thanks a lot Hunny, you ruined it for me."

"Sorry, I just got so excited seeing Kao-Chan asking Ali-Chan to marry him!" said Hunny.

Kaoru groaned as he started looking around until he found where his brother had hid the camera. It was in one of the tile walls that had a hook on it for hanging towels and things on.

"Uh-oh, he found out," said Hikaru.

"If you're watching this you might as well come to my pent house so we can all celebrate!" Kaoru grumbled.

"Okay Kao-Chan we'll meet you there and we'll bring Kyo-Chan along," said Hunny.

"Sure you do that," said Kaoru.

"Were they watching the whole time?" asked Alice.

"Yeah probably," said Kaoru, "knowing Hikaru. Guess I shouldn't have told him either. Come let's go see them."

When the two got the penthouse all of Kaoru's friends were waiting for them.

"Congratulations Ali-Chan!" Hunny shouted running at her and hugging her tight, "You too Kao-Chan."

"Yeah thanks," said Kaoru, "You didn't have to spy on us though did you?"

"Oh come on, it was more fun that way," said Hikaru.

"I suppose we're going to have to do some serious planning for this hmm?" said Kyoya already fiddling with his tablet, "Let's see we'll need to schedule a date, find a location, hire a caterer, get a gown for the bride to be along with her bridesmaids and flower girl, get a florist; many, many things to do."

"Well if you're offering to help with it, thank you Kyoya," said Alice.

"No trouble at all my dear lady. You can almost consider it my wedding gift to you two," said Kyoya.

* * *

"Don't worry Ei, I've convinced them to leave the lion here for now," Yuzuru told Ei as she and Tamaki got ready to go home.

"Okay, thank you," said Ei. She couldn't be more relieved over the idea that the lion wasn't coming home with them.

"Oh and I almost forgot. I got you a new doll. In order to get it you have to guess what pink bag it is," said Yuzuru as five maids walked up behind him holding an identical bag.

"The middle one?" said Ei.

"Good job!" said Yuzuru, "You are a good guesser. You can take all five home for that!"

"No you always put the prize I'm supposed to guess in the center," said Ei.

"Oh Ei, you're such a good sport," said Yuzuru, "Please take all five home."

"Thank you," said Ei. The maids all fallowed Ei and Tamaki out to their car and loaded the bags into the trunk.

"Have a great Ei," said Yuzuru gracing Ei with yet another hug, "And thank you for coming here today."

"Thank you Grand-Papa," said Ei.

"I suppose I'll be seeing you next weekend though," Yuzuru said to Tamaki once Ei was in the car.

"Yeah," said Tamaki.

"You know you can probably bring the others here for Ei's sake. It might be nice if she had someone else to lean on should things be too much for her," said Yuzuru.

"What sort of things happen out there at that hunting range?" asked Tamaki.

"Well let's just say it may not be the thing Ei might find fun," Yuzuru explained.

"Hmm alright, I'll ask to see if anyone wants to come along. I'm sure at least on or two of them may wind up tagging along if it means spending time with Ei," said Tamaki.

"Ei, are you really feeling okay?" asked Tamaki.

"Yeah I think so," Ei said. She was feeling a little uncomfortable over both the idea of what it was those people apparently did for living or the so called rumor that apparently Kaoru and Miss Tween was going to be getting married. Was that really going to be happening? What was going to happen to their normal life from now?

"Ei?" said Tamaki, "Is everything okay?"

"Huh?" said Ei looking over at Tamaki, "Oh sorry I was just lost in thought about something at school."

"Everything okay at school? Are you being bullied? Who would dare torment you?!"

"It's nothing like that Tamaki. I was just uh thinking about the homework I have to do this weekend," Ei lied.

"They're not overworking you are they?" asked Tamaki.

"Uh no, it's nothing I can't handle," said Ei, "Oh look we're home! I should really get inside!"

"Ei?" said Tamaki as Ei bolted out of the car.

'Got to get to Kaoru's floor and got to figure out if it's true!' she thought. She didn't even wait for Tamaki to join her in the elevator.

* * *

"So Alice, do you think you can handle me as a brother?" Hikaru asked before kissing Alice's hand.

"I don't know. Do you think you can handle a sister like me?" asked Alice.

"A sexy sister like you, Oh yeah," said Hikaru.

"Hikaru!" said Kaoru.

"You know I wonder what would happen if I were to kill Kaoru and take his place to get myself a super sexy wife like you," said Hikaru.

"There's no way that would happen. I could tell which of you is which," said Alice.

"Darn there go my plans," said Hikaru. He still gave Alice a little kiss on the cheek, "I still look forward to calling you my sister."

"Thanks Hikaru," said Alice, "I too am looking forward to joining the family with marrying Kaoru."

"So it is true?!" said Ei.

"Oh no!" said Kaoru when he saw Ei was standing in his penthouse. "Ei I swear this wasn't how I wanted you to find out!"


	6. Chapter 6

DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

Original Idea By: twilighttween ALICE aka Grayson's Gal

"Hi Ei, how's it going?" asked Alice walking over to her cautiously, "How are you? You're looking nice."

"Thank you," said Ei, "Is it true you and Kaoru are getting married?" Kaoru and Alice both looked at each other scared of what it was they should say.

"Yes Ei they are," Kyoya finally spoke up.

"Oh," was the only response Ei could finally get out.

"Ei I swear I was going to talk to you about this in person! I had wanted to today when I picked up from school and helped you getting ready for the party!" Kaoru insisted running over to her and kneeling to her face level, "And I was hoping to talk to you in person tomorrow about this and be the one that told you. I'm sorry you had to find out this way!"

"I had actually already heard about this, back at the Suoh house," Ei admitted.

"You what?" asked Kaoru before giving off a groan, "Of course you did. The boss probably found out and blabbed huh?"

"What did I do?" asked Tamaki finally arriving at Kaoru's floor.

"You found out I was going to pop the question to Alice and blabbed didn't you?" snarled Kaoru.

"I'll hold him down and you can punch where you want!" said Hikaru joining his brother as the two them advanced towards Tamaki.

"What are you talking about? What's going on? I didn't say anything to Ei!" Tamaki insisted as he backed away from the twins.

"It's true he didn't!" Ei defended Tamaki as she ran up in front of him. "I heard his grandmother talking about it!"

"Talking about what? What is going on?" Tamaki tried to ask.

"I overheard your conversation with your grandmother and father," Ei admitted, "I'm sorry I didn't mean to easedrop like that. But I heard Mrs. Suoh talking about how one of the twins was about to purpose to his "commoner" girlfriend and I just assumed it meant it was Kaoru and Alice."

"Really that's what she was talking about?" asked Tamaki.

"Yeah," said Ei, "You didn't realize that yourself?"

"No, not really," Tamaki admitted, "But is it true Kaoru? Are you and Alice getting married?"

"Well yes," said Alice walking up and showing Tamaki the ring.

"Oh my gosh! Alice this is wonderful! I just know you'll make a lovely bride!" said Tamaki hugging her tight.

"Thank you Tamaki," Alice said even though her speech was a bit muffled.

"Well I guess he's not fully to blame," said Kaoru, "Though I guess there's no stopping a Suoh from doing something stupid like ruining a big surprise."

"Hey watch it!" snapped Tamaki.

"Ei I am sorry I didn't talk to you about this in person," Kaoru apologized again to the little girl.

"It's okay," said Ei softly, "I hope you and Miss Tween are very happy together." Try as she might she couldn't stop herself from yawing.

"You know I think this evening has been a bit exhausting for Ei and it's also passed her bed time. Why don't we allow her to head off to bed?" suggested Kyoya.

"Yeah good idea," said Kaoru, "Ei I promise you, I will talk to you about this alright?"

"Sure," said Ei as she once again gave off a yawn.

"Come along Ei, time for bed," said Kyoya.

"Ei, did you want to still to spend the night with me?" asked Tamaki running over to her as Kyoya led her to the door.

"Sure that sounds nice," said Ei.

"Hey Ei," Kaoru called out, "Why don't you come back down here tomorrow for breakfast so we can have a real talk about all of this?"

"Sure, I'll be down at nine," said Ei.

"Nine it is," said Kaoru.

"Let's go now all of you," said Kyoya, "I'm sure Kaoru and Alice would like to have some time alone to celebrate their upcoming union."

"Yeah, let's go," said Hikaru as he helped usher the others out of the apartment.

"Wait, didn't leave a camera in here and or mike in here did you?" asked Kaoru grabbing his brother's shoulder. Hikaru gave him an evil look.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" he cackled with delight.

Kaoru groaned as his brother and friends all headed out of the penthouse. Alice walked over and put her arms around him.

"Hey, forget about it," she said, "If he is watching we should give him a good show."

"Like what?" asked Kaoru. Alice gently kissed him.

"Seriously you can't figure it out?" she asked tracing her finger down Kaoru's shirt towards his pants. Kaoru shifted his eyes downward fallowing the finger.

"Are you serious?" he asked, super shocked.

"Might as well really celebrate this otherwise magical night," said Alice, "Of course if not I can just spend the night somewhere else. I heard Hikaru's floor has some pretty nice guests' rooms."

"Get over here!" Kaoru snarled with a smirk as he picked her up, practically throwing her over his shoulder. Alice laughed as Kaoru carried her upstairs to the bedroom.

* * *

"Good night Ei," said Tamaki tucking Ei into bed.

"Good night," said Ei, "Um Tamaki?"

"Yes dear?" asked Tamaki.

"I'm sorry I eavesdropped on your conversation back at the mansion. I'm pretty sure I wasn't supposed to overhear it huh?"

"Well I'm sure it's no big deal you did," Tamaki assured her.

"Your grandmother really wants to see things turn out good with Miss Ryoushi and you huh?" said Ei.

"Well, I'm sure she'd be very happy with the idea," Tamaki admitted.

"Do you like her?" asked Ei.

"Well uh, she seems nice huh?" said Tamaki, "I don't know what to really think of her at the moment given the fact that I just met her. So I shall have to see if I she and I really do click together."

"So you're going to have to spend time with her huh?" said Ei.

"Well it couldn't hurt to try and get to know her," said Tamaki, "what did you think of her?"

"I don't like the idea that she and her family promote hunting for fun," said Ei.

"Yeah that part sort of bothers me too," Tamaki agreed, "but at the same time maybe she may have some good qualities about her that we'll both find we'll like."

"Sure," said Ei.

"Well good night again Ei," said Tamaki giving her a quick kiss on her forehead and heading out of the room.

"Good night," Ei called out again after him. However she found it a bit hard to really fall asleep. Instead she just laid in bed dating her fingers together, thinking about all that had happened today with Kaoru getting engaged and Tamaki apparently getting set up with some sort of crazy hunting lady. But on the other hand, she knew Miss Tween was a good person already and maybe Tamaki was right. Maybe if she got to know the woman better she'd find out some good qualities the woman had. For some reason thinking about that was enough to help lure her to sleep.

* * *

Kaoru awoke to a rather nice feeling of warmth next to him. It made him smile even before opening his eyes to see Alice sleeping next to him still sound asleep herself with a smile on her lips. Kaoru cuddled closer to her and in the process caused her to wake up.

"Good morning," she said shifting her eyes to look at him.

"Good morning," Kaoru responded before kissing her neck gently, "Did you sleep well?"

"Oh yes," said Alice shifting around until she managed to face Kaoru, "You?"

"Hmm I had a lovely night," Kaoru told her brushing her hair, "This is just one of the many things we'll get to enjoy once we officially tie the knot huh?"

"Um what exactly?" asked Alice.

"Just this, getting to wake up next to each other every morning, then get to go on to have breakfast together, Even sometimes with Ei." At that Kaoru sat in shock. "Oh right she's coming down soon for breakfast isn't she?!"

"Don't worry it's only 8. She said she'd come down at 9," said Alice.

"We got to get a maid up here to start making something!" said Kaoru.

"Or I can just do it," said Alice getting out of bed and getting some spare clothes she had come to keep at Kaoru's place already.

"You're going to do it?" asked Kaoru.

"Well yeah I cook," said Alice, "Besides if I'm really going to be a mother figure to Ei it's the least I can do so as to know what she does and doesn't like of my cooking."

"Well alright, if you insist," said Kaoru, "Would you feel upset if I went and took a shower?"

"No not all," said Alice.

* * *

When Kaoru came out of his shower he could already smell something good cooking.

'Wow she works fast,' he thought as he hurried to get dressed and join her downstairs before Ei got there.

"How's it going in here?" Kaoru asked as he stood in the doorway to the kitchen. Alice was already busy at work preparing all sorts of different dishes.

"It's going good," said Alice as she kept on working.

"Need any help?" Kaoru offered walking further in. Alice however pushed him back out.

"No, I'm fine really," she assured him, "You just go sit back and relax and wait for Ei to come so you can talk to her like you promised."

"You sure?" asked Kaoru.

"Yes, I have a lot or work to do in here so it's the perfect time for you to take talk to her one on one," said Alice.

"Well alright," said Kaoru. He walked over to his living room and started flipping through some of the fashion magazines trying to maybe see if he could get any inspiration for some new fashion ideas.

"Hello I'm here," Ei announced when she walked into the penthouse.

"Oh hey Ei good morning," said Kaoru excited.

"Something smells good," said Ei, "Which maid is cooking?"

"None, it's Alice," said Kaoru.

"Really it's Miss Tween?" said Ei.

"Yep," said Kaoru.

"It's almost done," Alice called out from the kitchen, "Just hang tight."

"Do you need any help Miss Tween?" asked Ei heading towards the kitchen. Kaoru however grabbed her hand before she could make it all the way over.

"No Ei she's fine. Why don't you and have a seat so we can talk?" he said leading her over to the couch, "So did you have a good night sleep?"

"Yeah, you?" asked Ei.

"Well, yeah," said Kaoru, "So Ei how are you really feeling about this whole me and Alice getting married?"

"I don't know," Ei admitted, "It's kind of surprising I guess."

"Yeah it is isn't it? I'm sorry I didn't mention it sooner but I didn't want Alice to find out before I was ready and you know how hard it is to keep a secret among those guys." Ei nodded in understanding.

"So I hope you understand that I really do love Alice and I really want to be with her for the rest of my life."

"Yeah I know," said Ei.

"That's not going to change how I feel about you of course. You're the number one lady in my life big time," Kaoru assured her.

"You don't have to act like I'm not going to understand all of this Kaoru. It just feels weir. I'm sure I'll get over the shock once I let it sink in," Ei said.

"I am sorry I didn't get a chance to talk to you about this before or tell you personally after I had gone and done it," Kaoru apologized.

"It's okay," said Ei.

"Are you really going to be okay with all of this Ei?" Kaoru asked.

"I'm sure I will, after time," Ei assured her.

"Okay," said Kaoru. He still wasn't convinced that Ei was really fine with what the whole marriage thing.

"Whose hungry?" asked Alice walking into the room carrying in three plates of food out of the kitchen and successfully over to the table.

"Shall we my dear?" asked Kaoru leading Ei over to the table.

"I hope you like. I made a more American dish," said Alice. On each plate were scramble eggs with potato wedges and peppers sprinkled all over it, back trips and pancakes.

"Mmm it looks good," said Kaoru.

"What's in the eggs?" asked Ei looking playing with some of the green peppers.

"Peppers and potatoes," said Alice, "It's how my grandmother back in America would sometimes make it. Its good try it. If not you can pick them out."

"Just take a bite," said Kaoru as he put some into his mouth.

"Well?" asked Alice.

"Not bad," Kaoru praised, "Your grandmother was a good teacher." Then he looked over at Ei who was still staring at the eggs with question. "Come Ei just one bite."

"Okay okay," said Ei as she finally managed to eat some. It did taste good. She started eating more and more of it. She also made sure to eat her bacon and pancakes.

* * *

"Oh," Kaoru groaned as once the meal was over, "This was really good Alice. You are an amazing cook."

"Thank you Kaoru," said Alice. "What about Ei?"

"Can you teach me how to cook this sometime?" asked Ei.

"Of course I can," Alice promised.

"That'll be something nice for you two to do together," said Kaoru.

"It reminds me of when my mother and I would cook together, her, me and my younger sister. We tried doing it at least every Saturday when I was girl."

"Really?" said Ei, "So did me and my…," She stopped in mid sentence before she could utter the word mother. It was then that it really dawned on her. Miss Tween was technically going to be her new mother. Also if Tamaki had to keep being with Miss Ryoushi, that meant she'd become a new mother to her. What did that mean for her and her real mother who was dead? Was Ei going to just have to forget her all together or at the very least not be able to think of her as much?

"I got to go now," she said quickly getting down from the table, "I have a lot of things to do. I have homework to do and I have some toys to go through for sorting and donations."

"Sorting your toys?" said Kaoru confused.

"I got at least five new one last night from Grand-Papa and you know the rule. Anytime I get something new like toys or clothes I have to donate the same amount of things I already have," said Ei heading out.

"Oh that's a nice rule," said Alice.

"It's not our rule. It's a rule she gave herself," said Kaoru, "what kid gives themselves rules?!"

"A good kid," said Alice, "Do you think she was feeling upset of something just now?"

"Possibly," said Kaoru, "I'm sure she's just still having this whole thing sink in."

"I hope that's the case," said Alice.


	7. Chapter 7

DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

Original Idea By: twilighttween ALICE aka Grayson's Gal

'A new mother, a new mother?' Ei thought over and over as she dug through her different closets for some toys she felt the need to get rid of in exchanged for the new ones from Yuzuru. She had never saw Miss Tween as a mother, even when she was living in the orphanage under Miss Tween as the director. Granted she was kind and caring towards her, but she was like that with all the children. She never got too close in the case that the children would be more willing to go with their respectable parents wanting to adopt them. How weird was it going to be to start calling Miss Tween mother? Not necessarily mother like she called her real mom but simply referring to her as her mother like she referred to the hosts as her father was going to be weird enough. Than there was Miss Ryoushi, Ei didn't even like her at the moment but if Tamaki's grandmother wanted to really see them together like Kaoru and Alice were now. It made her shudder at the idea of having to refer to that woman as her mother.

After Ei found the five toys to donate, she made her way up to Kyoya floor.

* * *

"Hello Ei," said Kyoya when she walked in, "Ah I take it you got some gifts from your Grandfather?"

"Yep, and I have the ones to donate," said Ei.

"Go ahead and put them on the sofa for now," said Kyoya, "I'll see to it that they are taken to the proper place."

"Like the orphanage?" asked Ei.

"Yes Ei, the orphanage," said Kyoya. Both were referring to the Twilight Orphanage where the hosts had found her. That's were most of her donated things went to.

"Thank you Kyoya. I'll just go do my weekend homework," said Ei. She usually did her homework on Kyoya's floor. It was the best place to work without any idea trouble or distractions. Whenever she came home one the staff members always brought her bag to his floor so she wouldn't have to worry where it was.

When she walked into her room she was surprised to see her new golden statue on a new shelf with all the others, just the stars and nothing more. Ei counted and saw there were indeed 10 of them. Most of the awards and honors Ei had received both before and after she came to live with the hosts were kept on Kyoya's floor as well. It was usually the safest place for them.

"You keep winging all of these stars and we'll have to look to getting a case for them," said Kyoya walking into the room.

"You never think that my teacher is playing favorites with me over this do you?" asked Ei.

"I doubt it. I've seen your work and it's nothing to be ashamed from," Kyoya assured her, "So how did breakfast this morning with Alice and Kaoru?"

"It was, good," Ei allowed, "Miss Tween made us an American style breakfast with a bunch things in it."

"Sounds nice," said Kyoya, "I'm sure she'll be able to make more dishes like that once she officially moves in with Kaoru."

"Yay," he heard Ei mutter before walking over to her desk and started on her homework.

"Ei," said Kyoya standing next to her desk, "am I right in assuming you're not too thrilled with the idea of Alice joining the family?"

"What made you think that?" asked Ei trying hard to focus on her work.

"Call it a hunch," said Kyoya, "You know this isn't going to really change anything between you and Kaoru."

"That's not what I'm really worried about," said Ei, "I, I don't want a new mother in general!"

"Oh so that's it," said Kyoya, "Ei just because she's going to be a mother to you just because she'll be a mother of sorts with you it doesn't mean she's going to fully replace your real mother all together."

"I just don't want to forget my mother all together. I don't want to be too busy focusing on this new mother that I don't think of her," Ei tried to explained.

"Ei, there is nothing anyone can ever do that will make you forget your mother. Your fathers and I will not allow for that and that includes Kaoru. We all loved her too much to let her vanish completely from our minds or our lives fully," Kyoya assured her.

"Hmm," Ei hummed.

"You know, call this a hunch but I think a lot of this has something to do with the fact that you're just afraid of the unknown in this situation, but I may have an idea that may help you with it," said Kyoya, "How would you like to do some of the planning for the wedding?"

"Some of the planning?" asked Ei.

"Yes you take charge of one the key aspects of the wedding," said Kyoya.

"Like what?" asked Ei.

"Well let's see," said Kyoya pulling out his tablet, "We need someone to look into the catering, aka the food that'll be served at it. We'll need someone to look into the flowers we'll be using. It may not hurt to have some sort of entertainment for the many guests that will be attending. Any of those things sound to your liking?"

"Well I would think Hunny would be handling the food part," said Ei.

"Well if you do decide you want to help with that it doesn't mean he can't help you with it. Anymore then Hikaru or someone else from his family wanting to help with the florists seeing as how your great-grandmother knows a thing or two about flower arranging," said Kyoya

"That's an understatement," said Ei.

"I know, but my point is if you wish to be put in charge of picking out the flowers for this thing I'm sure Hikaru would gladly assist you in it," Kyoya explained.

"Why don't I try that than?" said Ei, "I try and help with things like the catering and flowers with Hikaru and Hunny's help and also maybe find some sort of entertainment. Could Mori help me with that?"

"I'm sure he would be honored to do such a thing," said Kyoya, "We need to book a new act for some of our theaters anyway and I think he volunteered to spear head that project anyway. It might be a bad idea to kill too birds with one stone."

"That sounds gruesome," said Ei.

"I beg your pardon?" asked Kyoya.

"Oh it just reminded me of the people who was at the dinner party last night, the Ryoushis. Their main business is hunting and taxidermy. It sounds kind of gruesome to me. What's worse is I think Tamaki's grandmother wants Tamaki to marry their daughter," Ei explained.

"Oh so it was a set up?" asked Kyoya, "I should have known. Well in either case I'll make sure not to use that phrase anymore."

"Thank you, but what kind of entertainment would be good for a wedding?" asked Ei.

"Well why don't you do an hour of homework for now and then go to one of the working floors to do some research. You know what floors those are right?" asked Kyoya.

"Of course," said Ei.

"Alright I'll leave you to your work than," said Kyoya. He set a timer one Ei's desk for an hour and left her alone to do her work.

Ei was actually starting to feel a little bit happy over the idea of helping planning something big like a wedding. It made her do her homework with a smile on her face.

After her hour was up Ei eagerly headed out.

"Ei, don't be on that floor too long," Kyoya called out as she left, "I want you to do at least another of homework today."

"Don't worry I will," said Ei.

Ei happily road one of the elevators down, until she came to one of the business floors that specialized in booking entertainment for the theaters owned by the hosts. Usually the floors were empty on the weekends. One or two of the employees may come in but they usually didn't bother her too much.

* * *

Ei hummed to herself as she walked over to one of the computers to get started on her research when she happened to notice a light at the end of one of hallways in one of the big offices.

Curious Ei fallowed it down to see who was here. To her surprised it was the new floor manager Akira Kikku.

"Miss Kikku, why are you here?" she asked curious.

"Oh hello Miss Ei, I'm just getting my office set up and ready so I can really get my work started on Monday," Akira explained as she kept putting her things away in a nice organized manner, "Why are you here?"

"I was hoping to do some research on what kind of entertainment I could do for Kaoru's wedding to Miss Tween," Ei told her.

"Oh, so the mater is getting married huh?" asked Akira, "Good to know. So what kind of entertainment were you hoping for?"

"I'm not sure but I want something more than just a band. I mean we can still get that and or a DJ," said Ei.

"Ah I see," said Akira as she got on her computer, "I think we're suppose to be researching a new act for one of the theaters as it was. So I've been doing some research at home." She looked around a little working hard.

"You don't have to do this for me. I can do this on my own," said Ei.

"It's no big deal," said Akira, "Ah here we go, Fēi Yín Lóng."

"What?" asked Ei.

"Loosely translated it means Flying Silver Dragon. They're Chinese Acrobats. They're quite good. They've been touring all over Asia and Europe recently. I think they're currently staying at a hotel here in Tokyo called Cherry Arms and still doing their training at a local gym near the hotel," said Akira, "Sound like something you'd like?"

"What sorts of things do they do?" asked Ei.

"Well here's a video of their work," said Akira pulling it up to play. Ei watched in awe as the acrobats did flips and twirls and or formed many amazing looking shapes with their bodies.

"Cool, "she said.

"You interested?" asked Akira.

"Kind of," said Ei.

"Why don't I call and set up a time where you and one of your fathers can go and meet them in person including Mr. Chao Shé who's the head of the group," said Akira.

"Sure that be nice and make sure it's Mori. He and I are supposed to be the ones doing this together, At least according Kyoya."

"I will do that," said Akira, "what else are you helping with the wedding Miss Ei?"

"Kyoya offered me to do the catering and flowers," said Ei.  
"Well I'm afraid that's not my specialty," said Akira, "But if you need the help my door it always opened Miss Ei."

"Thank you, you're very kind," said Ei, "And you work really hard too. No wonder Kyoya hired you."

"Well I may be all those things you said but I also know a few things about entertainment," said Akira.

"Oh really?" said Ei.

"Well I've been told that I have some magical hands," said Akira as her hand came up behind Ei's ear and suddenly looked like she pulled out a coin.

"How did you do that?" asked Ei.

"Hmm it's a trade secret," said Akira, "But I can show you another trick." She pulled out a deck of cards and shuffled them. "Now pick a card, any card" Ei pulled one out and looked at it.

"Oka now put it back into the deck without me seeing it," Akira instructed. Once Ei did Akira shuffled them some more and then spread them all out on her desk. She waved her hand over the cards for a moment or two until she came to rest on one card and picked it up, "Is this your card?"

"Yes!" Ei gasped surprised, "How did you do that?"

"It's kind of complicated," Akira explained, "When you put the card back into the deck, I carefully pushed it out a bit with my thumb to Mark it. I have to be sneaky about it and when I shuffle the cards again I just look for the one that's lightly out of place and remember where I put it when I spread them out. It's kind of hard; it took me a while to really learn how to do it."

"I want to try," said Ei.

"Well I tell you what. If you can learn to master this here trick I will teach you how I pulled the coin out of your ear," said Akira handing Ei her deck of cards.

"Oh I can get my own deck of cards," said Ei, "but you promise me you'll teach it to me?"

"Yes of course," Akira promised.

"Ei, are you in here?" the two ladies heard Tamaki calling out.

"Oh Tamaki's here," said Ei.  
"Is that Mr. Suoh?!" said Akira in a panic.

"Hello?" said Tamaki walking into the office, "Oh here you are Ei and oh Miss Kikku, hello."

"Uh hello Mr. Suoh," said Akira looking away and turning red.

"Miss Kikku was helping me do some research for the wedding," Ei explained.

"Well that's super sweet of you Miss Kikku," said Tamaki, "But can we put your research on hold at the moment? Your other fathers and I are taking you out for lunch to celebrate you winning your 10th golden star!"

"Oh goody, thank you," said Ei bouncing out of the office.

"Have fun," said Akira not looking up at Tamaki, "I'll just stay here and keep getting my office ready."

"Are you sure you don't want to come with us?" Tamaki asked leaning closer to the woman. Akira shivered and gulped.

"It sounds like a family thing. I shouldn't but in!" she said.

"Oh please Miss Kikku, we just can't leave you here while we go out and enjoy a nice meal. Come with us. It'll get us all a real chance to really get to know you," said Tamaki insisted.

"Ar, are you sure it's okay I go?" asked Akira.

"I insist," said Tamaki practically pulling her out of her chair.

"Oh okay," Akira got out in a squeak, "That's all that matters right?"


	8. Chapter 8

DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

Original Idea By: twilighttween ALICE aka Grayson's Gal

"Here's to Ei and her 10th star winging!" Tamaki cheered happily at the restaurant that was actually owned by the hosts themselves.

"Thank you Tamaki," said Ei quietly sipping her drink.

"Don't act so modest Ei," said Kyoya, "As I said before winging 10 stars already is nothing to be modest about. I don't think anyone ever won 10 stars this early in the school year."

"Thank you," said Ei.

"Eh I don't see what the big deal is," said Hikaru, "Kaoru and I never won an award like that and we turned out fine."

"Fine?" said Alice looking over at both him and Kaoru.

"Fine enough that you're marrying me," said Kaoru giving her a kiss.

"My point is Ei shouldn't feel like she needs to strive each week to win. You shouldn't over do it with your school work," said Hikaru.

"I don't, I just do what I'm suppose to," said Ei.

"Either you don't realize you're pushing yourself or the rest of your class is very sadly pathetic that you've gotten 10 already compared to them," said Hikaru.

"Or if you two had simply applied yourselves more you may have achieved something just as great," said Kyoya.

"Yeah but that sounds boring," said Hikaru, "Ei you got to learn how to have fun more."

"I take that into consideration," said Ei, "Oh did Kyoya tell you what I'm going to be doing to help with the wedding?"

"No Ei tell us!" said Alice happily.

"Kyoya says I can be in charge of finding a source of entertainment, the catering, and even finding the flowers," said Ei.

"Oh Ei-Chan you're going to be taking care of the food?" asked Hunny. He sounded disappointed.

"Kyoya said I can have help with any of it," said Ei smiling at Hunny. It made him perk up.

"Oh good!" he said with delight, "I know just the place we can go for the catering. There's this new sweets and pastry company I've been eager to go and tour. What do you say Ei-Chan? You can come with me to see if they're good enough to cater Kao-Chan and Ali-Chan's wedding?"

"Sure," said Ei, "And I have an idea of what kind of entertainment besides just having a band. Miss Kikku helped me to look it up."

"Oh did you?" said Tamaki looking over at the woman who was sitting next to him. Akira had hardly said anything during the meal so far and was working hard to not look at Tamaki at all. However the minute Tamaki asked his question she jumped up in surprise.

"Uh yes, yes I did!" she sputtered, "I had heard you were looking for some new entertaining acts for some of your theaters, so I've been doing some research both yesterday at home and a little today while I was getting my office organized."

"What did you find?" asked Mori.

"I found this really nice Chinese Acrobat group called Fēi Yín Lóng. They're quiet good," said Akira.

"It's true they are. I saw a video of them," said Ei.

"I was going to send you a link Mr. Morinozuka to see if you approved since you were suppose to be the one that was going to be looking for the new acts," said Akira.

"Sure," said Mori.

"And if you like what you see I can set up a time for you and Miss Ei to go and meet with them," Akira offered. Mori looked over at Ei. Ei nodded eagerly and Mori nodded back at Akira.

"I'll do it first thing Monday morning than," Akira promised.

"Thank you," said Mori.

"You sure are a great and dedicated worker aren't you?" said Tamaki smiling at her, Akira immediately looked back down at her plate.

"Yes thank you!" Akira squeaked.

"Man, she's more nervous around Akira then Haruhi!" Hikaru whispered to Kaoru.

"Haruhi wasn't too nervous around the boss. What are you talking about?" Kaoru whispered back.

"I don't know," said Hikaru softly. He shook his head and asked, "So Ei who are you going to ask for help with the flowers?"

"I just assumed you could or at the very least help me get the number of person who delvers the flowers for to Great-Grandmother's ikebana's school," said Ei.

"Sure I can help with that, hopefully without the hold hag getting involved," said Hikaru.

"Oh man I can only imagine what'll happen when if she decides to come to the wedding," said Kaoru. Both men shuddered at the thought of their grandmother. Ei didn't blame them too much about that. She had met the woman once or twice and to say the woman was esoteric was an understatement.

"She can't be that bad," said Alice.

"Want to bet?" said Kaoru.

"Could she be any worse then my father?" said Alice smugly.

"Eh!" said Kaoru in fear, "You mean your big brut, American football player father?"

"Yeah him," said Alice.

"I, I don't which one I'd rather deal with between the two. I mean I'm sure my grandmother would try and tackle me if she felt like it!" said Kaoru.

"Got some daddy issues huh Kaoru?" said Hikaru playfully patting his brother in the chest.

"The guy's bigger than Mori okay?!" said Kaoru, "And he hasn't been too thrilled over the notion of me dating his daughter!"

"Oh speaking of my father, after I told my mother the good news about us she insisted we come over to their place for a celebration dinner with my brother and sister," said Alice.

"Dinner, with your, father?" said Kaoru weakly, "I don't suppose I can bring Ei along with me?"

"Sure I guess," said Alice, "It might be nice to have a nice dinner as a family with her."

"No I just figured I can use her as a human shield," said Kaoru.

"Oh thanks," said Ei.

"You don't have to come Ei if you don't want to," Alice told her smiling.

"No I'll come. I guess it wouldn't be too hard helping Kaoru out," said Ei. "But you'll owe me."

"I know I know," said Kaoru, "God, over protective fathers are the worst. Fathers need to learn to let their girls go at some point."

"Oh hello gentlemen," Kanako Suzushima suddenly appeared at the hosts' table along with her husband Tohru and her son Kenchirou.

"Oh hello Mrs. Suzushima," said Tamaki, "My, it's nice to see you and your family here, out having a family lunch?"

"Yes, we like to have one at least once a month," said Kanko wrapping her son up in her arms. Then she noticed Akira next to Tamaki, "Tamaki who's your date?"

"Oh!" said Akira, "I'm not Mr. Suoh's…,"

"Her name is Akira Kikku and she's also a new floor manager at our tower," said Tamaki putting his arm around Akira in a loving matter. Akira turned a deep red.

"Oh," said Kanako seeing to like what she saw. "Well good for you two. "

"But we're not on a date!" Akira insisted.

"Well at least not this time," said Tamaki.

"Speaking of dates, you know I am glad I ran into you. I was wondering if there was anyway we could arrange a play date with Kenchirou and Ei," said Kanako.

"A play date?" said Hikaru.

"Between your son and our daughter?" asked Kaoru.

"Yes, I think the two of them could use with some carefree time outside of school," said Kanako.

"No!" shouted four of Ei's six fathers.

"I'm sorry?" said Kanako.

"Is there a problem with our son playing with your daughter?" asked Tohru.

"Well you know a gentleman alone with a lady? It doesn't sound right," Tamaki tried to say calmly.

"But they're only nine," said Kanako.

"Well Ei still have homework as well," said Kyoya calmly.

"Well what if I manage to get it all done today?" asked Ei.

"Ei don't help!" hissed Hikaru.

"Or maybe we could schedule a weekend where the teacher doesn't give us homework? He does give us a free weekend every now and than," Ei kept talking.

"Ei what did Hikaru just say?!" asked Kaoru.

"Now who's being an overprotective father?" asked Alice, "I think we should do it for a homework free weekend. That would be better for the kids."

"Who's side are you on?!" asked Kaoru.

"I'm on the side I think we'll be best for everyone," said Alice, "We can have it our place in Ei's courtyard. It's really lovely. How does that sound?"

"That sounds lovely," said Kanako, "Thank you Miss Tween." Then she shifted her eyes down towards Alice's hand, "Miss Tween, what a lovely ring.""

"Oh thank you, I got it last night, from Kaoru," said Alice.

"Oh my, congratulations you two!" said Kanako, "Am I right in assuming Ei will be a flower girl in the wedding?"

"That was the plan," said Kaoru.

"Well if you need an escort for her for the wedding you know where to look," said Kanako.

"Yeah I'll think about it," muttered Kaoru. Alice slapped his chest. The she remembered something.

"Oh I almost forgot," she spoke you, "you two kids may be having some new classmates at Ouran fro, Twilight."

"We might?" said Ei.

"Yes I've been ask to come to the orphanage on Monday to meet with some potential parents for some of Kenchirou's former roommates from the orphanage. I'm not sure who they are and who's looking to adopt them. I'll find that out on Monday."

"Well you have to let us know who it is when it happens," said Kaoru.

"Would it be anyone we know personally?" asked Hikaru.

"I don't know, like I said I'll let you know after I meet them on Monday," said Alice.

"Well let us know too," said Kanako, "It should be nice to see some of your former friends huh Kenchirou?"

"Yeah I like to think so," said Kenchirou, "Well see you at school on Monday Ei."

"Bye Kenchirou," said Ei waving to the boy and his family as they left the restaurant.

"Do you guys have a problem with Kenchirou or something?" asked Alice once the Suzushimas had left, "The kid's an angle!"

"An angle with devil horns probably!" said the twins.

"Oh my god you guys are insane!" said Alice, "Ei don't worry I promise I won't let them be so overprotective of you!"

"Thanks, I guess," said Ei.

"It's not unusual for men to be protective of their daughters when another attractive male is involved," Kyoya insisted.

"Yeah when she's 16, Let the girl have some guy friends! I had some growing up and I turned out fine," said Alice. She made sure to look towards Hikaru as she said that last part.

"Whatever," said Hikaru looking away sulking.

"My father was never too overprotective of me," said Akira, "He just always pushed me to be the best I can be. I like my dad. He was one of the men who got me to like doing magic tricks."

"Oh you do magic tricks?" asked Tamaki.

"Uh just some simple card tricks or things like that. Nothing too special," said Akira looking away again.

"Well I happen to dabble a little in magic too," said Tamaki.

"That's nice, I bet you're a lot better at it than I am," said Akira.

"She showed me how to do a cool card trick," said Ei, "And she said that if I can learn how to master it, she'll teach me another trick."

"Is that true?!" asked Tamaki.

"Yes I did say that," Akira admitted, "But if you don't want me to I won't!"

"Well it's not that," said Tamaki, "It's just Ei how come you never want to learn magic from me?"

"You always make it so flashy," said Ei, "I kind of like Miss Kikku's approach to it. You're just too flashy."

At that Tamaki went to his emo corner.

"Is he okay?" asked Akira surprised by Tamaki's sudden mood change.

"I'm too flashy and magnificent for my daughter to like me," Tamaki muttered, "I've set the bar so high she doesn't like me anymore."

"Uh maybe you just need to tone down your act a bit Mr. Suoh," said Akira, "I'm sure it's nothing personal."

"Yeah Tamaki," Ei agreed. Tamaki stood up.

"So you don't think I've failed you as a father?" he asked.

"No," said Ei.

"Oh thank you Ei! That made me feel so much better!' said Tamaki hugging her tight, "You are amazing! You too Miss Kikku, please feel free to show Ei all you know about magic. Who knows it may eventually to lead Ei to fallow in her daddy's footsteps."

"Sure," said Akira.

* * *

"Miss Kikku?" said Tamaki as the group got ready to leave, "I must say having you here at lunch was rather nice. We should do it again sometime."

"Oh I don't know about that Mr. Suoh. I'm your employee after all," said Akira.

"So?" said Tamaki, "Whether or not you work for us doesn't mean I can't enjoy the pleasure of your company." He gave her hand another kiss, "At least know the offer's always opened."

"Uh thank you," said Akira.

Ei couldn't help but watch the scene between Akira and Tamaki. She wasn't sure what it was but something felt like there was something between them. If there was well, at least Ei already seemed to like Akira better than Chase Ryoushi.


	9. Chapter 9

DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

Original Idea By: twilighttween ALICE aka Grayson's Gal

"Hey before we go home can we stop somewhere to go get a deck of cards?" asked Ei as the family headed home.

"What do you need a deck of cards for?" asked Hikaru.

"I want to try that card trick Miss Kikku taught me," said Ei.

"Very well, we shall stop at a store somewhere and pick you up a deck," Kyoya promised.

"You promise that if I do learn it you'll still teach me the coin trick right?" Ei asked Akira.

"Cross my heart and hope to die," said Akira making an X across her chest.

"Thank you," said Ei, "So who wants to help me with the trick?" She looked around at all her fathers eagerly. Each look liked they wanted to respond first.

"I'll do it," Hikaru managed to say before anyone else could.

"Awe," Tamaki and Hunny moaned in disappointment.

"Snooze you lose," said Hikaru happily.

"Thanks Hikaru," said Ei, "I think it'll be fun."

"Is this your card?" Ei asked Hikaru holding up a card from her card deck.

"Nope," said Hikaru sighing, sounding board, "For the fifth time."

"Darn it!" said Ei putting her card back, "Miss Kikku was right this is hard to figure out."

"Did you get your homework done yet?" asked Hikaru.

"What?" said Ei.

"Did you get your homework done yet? Maybe you should do that so you do that and practice some piano for a while before coming back."

"Am I boring you that much with this?" asked Ei.

"Oh Ei don't be like that," said Hikaru, "But you should really get your homework done. At least if you do you'll have all of Sunday to try and work on your trick."

"Okay," said Ei, "Oh are you going to get the number to the florist from Great-Grandmother's school?"

"Huh?" said Hikaru, "Sure, I'll do that. You just go do your start work, err I mean homework."

"Star work huh? That's an interesting one," said Ei before heading out up to Kyoya's floor.

Once she was done with her homework Ei headed back down to Hikaru's floor. She found him on the phone looking distraught.

"Hikaru is something wrong?" she asked.

"I have some bad news," said Hikaru, "our grandmother is actually in town!"

"So?" said Ei.

"So?!" said Hikaru, "Ei, you've met her you know how crazy she is! But that's also not the worst part; she says she wants you to come to the school personally to get the number for the florist on Monday just so she can see you!"

"Oh okay," said Ei.

"Ei, I know you try to put on a brave face and all but even you don't have to in front of me," said Hikaru gently patting her hand.

"Hikaru, I don't mind going to go see her. It'll be fine," Ei said like it was no big deal.

"You know there are times I forget you're actually my daughter," said Hikaru.

"What?" said Ei.

"Never mind," said Hikaru, "Aren't you suppose to be doing your homework right now?"

"I'm done," said Ei.

"Of course you are," said Hikaru, "Well did you also get your practicing done?"

"Do I have to?" Ei asked. Hikaru was surprised by that question.

"You don't want to go practice?"

"I've been feeling kind of board lately with playing the piano all the time," said Ei as she came around and sat down next to Hikaru on the couch, "Everyday at either school or home I have to keep doing it. I never get to do anything else."

"Really, I knew there was a bit of me in you," said Hikaru with a smirk, "well anyway, have you told anyone else about this?"

"Just Kaoru," said Ei, "I was so busy talking about it that he didn't get a chance to talk to me about asking Miss Tween to marry me. I can't believe I didn't realize he was trying to talk to me this whole time about it."

"Eh don't worry about it too much," said Hikaru, "Listen you don't practice today or tomorrow if you don't want. I'll stand by you with that. And if you really want to, there's nothing wrong with trying to look around for something new. I tell you what, why don't you give it a month or so to try and see if you can really enjoy doing something else, just to see okay? If the boss or anyone else gives you a hard time about it, I'll tell them to butt out okay?"

"Sure, thanks Hikaru," said Ei, "Maybe I'll try working on that card trick some more."

"Oh yay, the card trick again," muttered Hikaru.

"What?" said Ei.

"Nothing, go ahead and try," said Hikaru.

The two sat together for most of the afternoon as Ei kept trying to do the trick right up until dinner.

It was obvious Hikaru was getting bored with the whole thing since Ei hadn't gotten it right once. However he did his best to not complain since he was just glad to have time with Ei.

He did seemed a bit relived when he heard someone came into his penthouse.

"Hi Ei-Chan!" said Hunny running over to her, "Did you get the trick down?"

"No," said Ei sounding defeated.

"Oh that's too bad. Why don't you come have dinner with me? We can have some cake. It'll help cheer you up," said Hunny.

"What if I want to have dinner with her?" asked Hikaru pulling Ei back.

"You've had Ei-Chan all to yourself all afternoon. It's someone else's turn!" said Hunny pulling Ei to him and walking with her out of Hikaru's penthouse. When they came to Hunny's floor their food was already there waiting for them.

"Did you get your homework done by the way Ei-Chan?" Hunny asked as the two of them enjoyed their meal.

"Yeah," said Ei.

"Did you play your piano today?" asked Hunny.

"Uh no, I uh got caught up with the card trick," said Ei.

"Oh that's okay," said Hunny, "You're so good at it I'm sure one day won't hurt."

"Thanks Hunny, oh Hunny?" Ei asked, "When did you really decide you wanted to be involved in martial arts?"

"Well I was kind of born into it," said Hunny with a giggle, "And it's not like I did it all the time. When I got to high school I sort of deiced to do most of my training at home since I also wanted to be able to enjoy some of the other things like cute things. Tama-Chan helped me realize that. Why, did you want to try and learn some martial arts? Takashi and I can teach you some, no problem."

"You taught me some things, for protection," Ei reminded him.

"Yeah but there's a lot more we can help teach you," said Hunny quickly.

"I'll think about it okay?" said Ei.

"Okay, let me know when or if you decide you want to learn some more okay," said Hunny. The two kept eating their meal happily until their plates were completely clean.

"Now we can enjoy the cake!" said Hunny happily. He took the dirty dishes back to the kitchen himself and soon came back with two big plates of cake.

"Here we go," said Hunny diving bombing into his cake. Ei took small, polite bites.

"Oh Ei-Chan I almost forgot. You know how you and I are going to be getting the food for the wedding? I called up that pastry and sweet company I was talking about and the owner said we can come to her factory any time for a tour and talk to her about it. When do you want to go?"

Ei shrugged her shoulders and mentioned, "Any day except Monday. Hikaru and I are going to the ikebana school to talk to Great-Grandmother about the flowers."

"Okay how about we shoot for Tuesday?" asked Hunny.

"Okay, that'll work," said Ei.

"Good, I'll call her up in Monday and let the owner know. She's sounds like a nice lady," said Hunny.

"She?" asked Hunny.

"Yep, Miss Gin Grayson, She owns the company," said Hunny.

"Well I can't wait to meet her," said Ei. Than she noticed Hunny had finished his cake, "Do you want the rest of mine Hunny?"

"No Ei-Chan, that's okay," said Hunny. Ei was the only person Hunny didn't try and steal or take cake from. "After you're done with your cake do you want to watch a movie before bedtime?"

"Sure, what movie?" asked Ei.

"Anything cute," said Hunny.

Ei spent the rest of the evening in Hunny's apartment watching the movie with him and wound up sleeping in her pink bedroom that night.

The rest of the weekend came and went and soon it was Monday again and time for Ei to go to back to school, with Tamaki taking her again.

"Oh I do wish I could be the one that permanently got to take you to school and or pick you up!" said Tamaki as he and Ei road the elevator towards the main floor.

"But then that wouldn't be fair to the others," Ei reminded him.

"Well yes but I would think they'd understand that I'm the best one to tack you or pick you up," said Tamaki.

"I don't think they'd agree with you," said Ei.

"You know Ei, call me crazy but I don't remember you practicing your piano this weekend at all," Tamaki said changing the subject.

"Oh well, there wasn't anything really new to practice so I didn't really do much with it," said Ei softly.

"You shouldn't neglect your practicing like that just because something like that happened. If you want some new music you can just ask for some and I'll gladly get you some," said Tamaki.

"Okay I'll remember that," said Ei. She wondered how hurt Tamaki might be if he found out she was getting bored with the piano. She could only assume he wouldn't take it well.

"I'll go and do that right after I drop you off after school how about?" Tamaki offered right as he and Ei got to the main floor.

"Uh sure if you don't have anything better to do," said Ei.

"Have a good day at school Ei," she suddenly heard Kyoya. Ei looked up and noticed Kyoya was standing in the lobby with some of the other employees/

"Kyoya I didn't know you were down here," she said.

"We'll these employees are having a meeting with a client of ours and I wanted to see the sorts of things they were planning on discussing with the clients during the meeting real fast before they left," Kyoya explained.

"Have fun with that," said Ei as she and Tamaki headed out.

To their surprise another limo was waiting outside along with theirs.

"Whose car is that?" asked Ei.

"I'm not sure, but it looks familiar," said Tamaki. At that the back door opened and out stepped Chase Ryoushi.

"Mr. Suoh!" she said happily.

"Uh Miss Ryoushi," said Tamaki, "what brings you here to Host Towers?"

"Well you never called this whole weekend. I was hoping we could get a chance to talk one on one. I made reservations for us at lovely place that serves brunch. Would you like to come with me?" asked Chase. She gave Tamaki a puppy dog eye look.

"Uh," said Tamaki. He seemed to be slightly memorized by the, however he soon got over it when he happen to glance at Ei. "I'm sorry my dear lady but I can't. For you see it is my responsibility to escort Ei to school today!"

"Oh her," said Chase acing like she had finally noticed the girl, "Oh don't worry. I can take care go that." She clapped her hands and shouted, "Ryoko!"

Immediately a brown hair woman with glasses wearing a tight black skirt and white blouse came stumbling out of the limo holding a notebook.

"Ye, yes?" she stuttered sounding nervous, "Did, did you have a question about the reservation Miss? It's there; I tripled checked this time to make sure!"

"It's not about that you ninny! " Chase shouted acting like she was going to strike the timid woman. She composed herself a bit before she spoke to Tamaki again. "This is Ryoko Kandzume my new personal assistant. She does anything I ask. Of course that doesn't mean she'll do it right the first time, true?"

"I'm sorry, I do try though," said Ryoko looking down ashamed.

"Well if she's new, it's not all her fault. She's still learning," Ei spoke up in the woman's defense.

"Oh how cute," Chase cooed, "Oh I remember when I was as naive as you are my dear. Trust me you'll get over it."

"What does that mean?" asked Ei.

"Now anyway, Miss Kandzume can take Ei to school while we go to brunch, right Miss Kandzume?"

"Uh, uh yes, yes of course," said Ryoko, "I can handle that no problem!"

"Oh you don't have to do that. I would just assume take Ei to school. It's my day to do it after all," Tamaki insisted, "We can go on another day."

"I don't want to go on another day. If I had wanted to go to brunch on another day I would have made the reservation for that day. But I wanted to do this Monday so that's what we're going to do!" said Chase. The woman literally grabbed Tamaki by his shirt and yanked him into a car that happened to be Tamaki and Ei's car. The car drove off leaving Ei on the sidewalk with Ryoko and the car she and Chase had come in.

"Well," said Ryoko timidly, "Shall we go ahead and take you to school?" She offered Ei her hand. Ei however stepped back away from the woman.

"You don't have to do this. I can just go back inside and get one of my other fathers to take me in one of their other cars," she said.

"Oh I can't allow that. If my mistress were to find out I didn't fully obey her, she'll get really mad!" said Ryoko. She sounded really terrified over the idea. "I, I, I promise I'll take you school no problem. I assume you go to Ouran Academy right? Shall we just go ahead and go?"

"I don't know," said Ei.

At that the driver's door opened and Chase's driver got out.

"Just get in the car kid!" he snarled impatient trying to shove her in.

"Excuse me but where do you think you're going with my daughter?!"

Ei turned and saw Kyoya hurrying out to the group fast with one of his personal guards. It was obvious that Kyoya was not happy with the current scene in front of him as he came and pulled Ei behind him, right in between him and the guard.

"Just who do you people think you are?!" Kyoya demanded to know.

"Please forgive me sir!" said Ryoko bowing her head over and over again, "I was, I was asked by my mistress to take Miss Ei to school so she and Master Tamaki could go enjoy their brunch!"

"And who is your mistress?" asked Kyoya.

"Uh Chase Ryoushi, she and master Tamaki are starting to see each other at the request go their families," said Ryoko.

"I see," said Kyoya, "Well no offence or anything madam but next time please just come into the tower to summon one of Ei's other fathers to escort her to school rather than make a scene that would make the impression you were attempting to abduct our child!"

"Uh yes sir of course!" said Ryoko once again bowing, "I was only carrying out the orders of my mistress. She can get a bit mad if I don't fallow her orders to the letter."

"Hmm be that as it may I shall go ahead and take Ei to school myself," said Kyoya, "With one of our other drivers." He cast a glance over to driver who backed away.

"I, I guess I'll just go ahead and leave you to that," said Ryoko as she too tried to back.

"No so fast my dear maiden," said Kyoya grabbing the woman's arm, "I wish for you to come with us."

"Why do you want her to do that when you made such a fuss about her taking me to school?" asked Ei.

"I would like it if you please come along with us so you can than take us to restaurant your mistress has gone and taken Tamaki to. I would like to talk to her about this," said Kyoya.

"Oh of course," said Ryoko, "I hope it's nothing too bad."

"Well you tell me," said Kyoya, "Is it alright to have a complete stranger take off with a child without letting the parent know?"

"Uh no, I don't think so," said Ryoko.

"Yes and I would hope you'd understand why I may have a few choice words for her on the subject!" said Kyoya, "Let's be on our way now."

**Author's Note: The name of the assistant comes from the form of author Rycans' pen name. If you ever get a chance look her up. **


	10. Chapter 10

DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

Original Idea By: twilighttween ALICE aka Grayson's Gal

"Are you mad Kyoya?" Ei asked as she and Kyoya drove to school with Ryoko. The poor woman sat off by herself holding her notebook to her chest and looking down ashamed and scared.

"Well I am annoyed over the notion of someone I don't recognize trying to get you into a car," said Kyoya.

"I don't think she was going to do anything bad," Ei tried defending Ryoko.

"I didn't know that," said Kyoya, "And I do know that there are a lot of people who wouldn't hesitate to get their greedy hands on you to use to your advantage against our families."

"You mean some people would want to kidnap me and hold me hostage or something?" asked Ei.

"That's one way of putting it," said Kyoya.

"I, I, I, I, I wouldn't have done that," said Ryoko timidly, "I honestly would, would have made sure she made it to school safely."

"Hmm, that still doesn't change the fact that I didn't know who you were and what you were doing," said Kyoya.

"You won't do anything mean to her will you?" Ei pleaded on the woman's behalf.

"We shall see once we meet up with her boss and the moron who left you with her," said Kyoya "Oh looks like we're here. Have a good day at school Ei. Hikaru will be the one coming to get you, don't forget."

"I know, see you later Kyoya, Bye Miss Kandzume," said Ei getting out of the car.

"Bye Miss Ei, it was nice meeting you at least," said Ryoko. She actually finally managed to smile at Ei as the small girl got out of the car.

"She sure does seem like a sweet little girl huh? You're very lucky Mr. Ohtori, you and the other host men. I could see why you'd want to be so protective of her."

"Yes I hope that will keep you from doing something like trying to get her into a car next time without consorting with one of us ever again," said Kyoya.

"Oh yes, yes of course!" said Ryoko, "You just tell me what to do and I'll make sure it happens when it comes to the young lady."

"Good, but we should also make sure to do the same with your boss. Now where did she take the moron?" asked Kyoya.

"You mean Mr. Suoh?" said Ryoko.

"That's what I just said didn't I?" asked Kyoya.

* * *

"Hey Ei," greeted Masami as Ei joined her friend on the school ground.

"Hey Masami how was your weekend?" asked Ei.

"Great!" said Masami, "Dad and I got to work on this new garden in one of the city parks. You should see it, it's so pretty."

"That reminds me. Do you want to come to my grandmother's ikebana school with me and Hikaru after school?"

"You're going to the ikebana school?" said Masami with delight, "Sure I'll call up my dad right now and ask if I can. If you're sure it's alright."

"Oh yeah, it's hard for Hikaru to say no to me," said Ei. She and Masami were distracted by Naoko's car pulling up and the snobby girl getting out with her mother who once again made a big fuss over her daughter before leaving. The minute her mother was gone Naoko turned to look at the two orphaned girls, looking ready to begin her taunting.

"Oh, look," she started to say, "It's the little…,"

"The little girl who seems to think she can use the same insult over and over and people won't catch on," Ei finished for her. All of the kids started to snicker, even the ones that usually stood with Naoko when she tried to attack Ei and her friends. Ei and Masami simply walked off before Naoko could even get over her initial shock of being told off.

"So what happened to you this weekend?" asked Masami as she and Ei wondered around the school looking for Aoi and Kenchirou.

"Well Miss Tween told me we may have someone else from the orphanage getting adopted and than coming to the school with us," said Ei.

"Really who?" asked Masami.

"She doesn't know yet herself. All she knows right now is it someone rich like our adoptive parents and it maybe one of Kenchirou's old roommates," said Ei.

"You mean another boy is coming?" said Masami.

"Another boy from where?!" asked Aoi suddenly popping up in front of them.

"Twilight Orphanage," said Ei.

"Oh another boy, that's just what we need!" said Aoi.

"I uh take it you're talking about the person Miss Tween is talking to today about adopting one of our former friends?" Kenchirou said also joining the girls.

"Yeah, and that's all she needs to go into a frenzy," said Ei.

"Well at least she doesn't know about the wedding," Kenchirou whispered as softly as he could.

"Don't say that word! She can hear them when they're thought!" Ei hissed quickly. However it was too late. Aoi stopped in mid fantasy and looked towards Kenchirou.

"You said wedding didn't you just now?" she asked.

"Uh no I didn't!" said Kenchirou. Aoi grabbed at the boy's shirt and pulled him mere inches from her own face.

"Yes you did! You said something about a wedding! Who is Kenchirou? Who is it, tell me!" she ordered.

'No don't!' Ei thought. It was hopeless though. She could see Kenchirou was starting to fear for his life.

"Miss Tween and Mr. Hitachiin!" he sputtered. Masami and Aoi both dropped their jaws as they looked towards Ei for confirmation.

"Is it true?" Masami asked.

"Yes apparently," Ei admitted.

"Oh!" said Aoi, "One of the weddings of the century in my life time! Oh I could just burst!"

"Well that's not all. Tamaki may have himself a new girlfriend. That dinner we were going to on Saturday was a set up again and this time his grandmother really wants him to work on it with this woman."

"Oh all of your fathers are getting matched up! That sounds just like out of a romance novel!" said Aoi.

"It doesn't feel like it. It seems like one of those out of world stories. It's just so weird that Kaoru's getting married and Tamaki has a new lady friend like this," said Ei sulking.

"Maybe it wouldn't be so weird if all of your other fathers had girls in their lives too," said Aoi.

"What are you talking about?" asked Ei.

"You know, it's only weird because all of the guys so far had been single for the most part. Now that two are getting set up it's starting to feel awkward since the others aren't," Aoi explained.

"I guess that could be the case," said Ei.

"And you know the perfect solution?" asked Aoi, "Find matches for the other fathers."

"What?" asked Ei.

"Fine love matches for the other guys and you'll stop feeling so awkward about these new relationships develop," said Aoi.

"How would I do that?" asked Ei.

"Look around, you never know where the right girl is going to show up," said Aoi.

"Yeah or you know the right guy," said Kenchirou.

"What did you just say?" asked Masami.

"Uh nothing," said Kenchirou.

* * *

"So how are you enjoying your meal Tamaki?" Chase asked looking across from Tamaki at her table she made sure to rest her head on her hand in a loving manor.

"Uh it's good," said Tamaki. He didn't seem too interested in the meal.

"You don't seem too interested," said Chase starting to lose her cool slightly.

"Well I'm just worried about Ei is all," said Tamaki.

"She fine," Chase groaned, "My assistant will make sure she gets there safely. My servants know how to obey me, even the incompetent ones. Heck if I wanted one of them to move the moon they'd find someway to do it for me. They know what will happen if they don't do as I order them."

"Oh really?" said Tamaki, "I hope it's nothing too bad."

"Let's just say I can leave one heck of an impression on them should they not do as I ask," Chase explained.

"Excuse me sir, you shouldn't be coming in here like this," the two heard a waiter call out. Both look over to see Kyoya storming over to their table fallowed closely by Ryoko.

"Kyoya, what are you doing here?" asked Tamaki.

"I came to ask you why you didn't fulfill your duty in escorting your daughter to school!" said Kyoya.

"Oh no, did something happen to Ei?!" shouted Tamaki jumping up, "Oh god I couldn't live with myself if something happened to her!"

"Calm down moron!" said Kyoya shoving Tamaki back down into his seat, "But I am curious as to why you didn't fully escort Ei to school like you were supposed to."

"Because he was supposed to be spending time with me," said Chase, "We had plans and they didn't correspond with him talking that little girl to school. That's why I asked my assistant to take her, right Miss Kandzume?"

"Madam, may I ask you something? How do you think you'd feel if you saw two otherwise strangers trying to push your daughter into a strange car?"

"What are you talking about?" asked Chase, "I told you I asked my assistant to…,"

"I don't know this woman nor do I know much about you! Therefore the only thing I could conclude at first glance was that they were attempting to abduct Ei!"

"I think you're overreacting just a little bit my good sir," said Chase.

"Madam, I take great stride to make sure Ei always has a father to be with her, especially when she is going somewhere like school. And while I admit it can be changed up a bit once or twice I would prefer that one of the other fathers take care of Ei instead of a pure stranger. Please keep that in mind next time you do something like this," said Kyoya.

"Fine fine," said Chase like it was nothing, "I'll be in the powder room for a bit. Miss Kandzume, will you please assist me?"

"Ye, ye, yes Ma'am," said the woman fallowing after her boss.

* * *

Ryoko waited as Chase reapplied her make up and touched up her hair before she finally spoke to her.

"Ryoko, why did you fail me?"

"I, I, I, I didn't mean to," said Ryoko. "I, I, I, I tried to get her into the car to take her to school. How, However Mr. Ohtori came out and stopped us."

"That's not the answer I was looking for Miss Kandzume!" said Chase, "I got to say you haven't really been doing well as my assistant so far. I would have to have to fire you and make you disappoint your father."

"No ma'am I'll try harder!" Ryoko promised.

"Good see that you do," said Chase, "Now come along. I want you to somehow get what's his name Mr. Ohtori out of here so I can have my alone time with Tamaki! I don't want to lose my chance with him. Between his great looks and his riches, he's probably one of the best catches out there at the moment. And you know how much I enjoy the hunt!"

"Ye, ye, yes ma'am," said Ryoko.

Both women walked out where they found the two men in a heated argument.

"I don't care what your excuse is Tamaki. If this woman is going to be doing things like this with Ei, either she needs to go or I'll be forced to reduce the time you have with her understood?"

"Kyoya, you know I can't really cut out Miss Ryoushi of my life. Not at the moment anyway. I promised my grandmother I would try and make it work with her."

"Than I guess I'll have no choice but to reduce your time with Ei less we have a repeat of today," said Kyoya.

"Oh Kyoya don't do that!" Tamaki pleaded.

"Try and talk to Miss Ryoushi about not doing something like that again and I'll consider it," said Kyoya.

"Hmm," said Chase.

"Something on your mind Ma'am?" asked Ryoko.

"Just a thought to get Ei out of Tamaki and my way so I can really make sure I can have him all to myself," said Chase, "Now be on your way."

"Should I just go wait in the car for now?" asked Ryoko.

"No!" said Chase, "I want the car to myself with Tamaki after out meal. You can figure out another way to get home!"

"Something wrong?" asked Kyoya as he heard the woman barking her servant around.

"No, other than you're ruining my date with Mr. Suoh Mr. Ohtori," said Case.

"My apologies," said Kyoya, "I was leaving anyway. Miss Kandzume, may I offer you a ride back to the hosts' towers to wait for your mistress to return."

"What?" said both women.

"I figured it was the least I could do seeing as how I prepared to arrest you on false pretences," said Kyoya.

"Oh well alright," said Ryoko. "I'll see you back at the tower than Madam." The walked out calmly with Kyoya by her side. The two looked like any other couple at the restaurant.

'I hope she doesn't start to think she could ever date anyone above her class,' she thought as she walked back over to her table.

"I hope I didn't get you into too much trouble Tamaki," she said sweetly.

"Oh no, but I think in the future we should work out things like this in advance so you know when you can be spontaneous like this," said Tamaki.

"Hmm I'll consider that," said Chase.

* * *

"Thank you very much for the ride back Mr. Ohtori," said Ryoko.

"No problem at all," said Kyoya, "It could give me a chance to get to know you better so I don't accuse you of the worst next time."

"Of course," said Ryoko.

"And your boss as well," said Kyoya. Next thing Ryoko knew, Kyoya had her revealing all sorts of things about herself and the Ryoushi family. Kyoya made sure to write down all of it to look up later.

"There's guest lounge you can wait in while until your boss comes back," said Kyoya once they got back to the tower.

"Thank you my good sir," said Ryoko, "You're too kind."

"Hmm," said Kyoya as headed to the elevator. He stopped however right before getting to look back over at Ryoko. He couldn't help but feel slightly attracted to the timid woman.

* * *

"Well I had a nice time all together," said Chase when they arrived at tower after brunch.

"Uh yes," said Tamaki, "I just hope Ei's not mad at me about it."

"Stop worrying about her. You heard your friend, she got to school safely," said Chase, "So when are we going to see each other next?"

"Uh I'm not sure. I assumed it was going to be this weekend at the hunting range," said Tamaki.

"You don't want to meet before that?" asked Chase getting mad.

"Well I'm usually really busy during the week is all," said Tamaki, "I don't know if I'll have the time."

"Than make time!" ordered Chase, "I did, you can too!"

"I'll try, really I will," said Tamaki promised.

"Excuse me but is everything okay here?"

"Oh Miss Kikku," said Tamaki twirling around in time to see Akira standing behind him and Chase, "No you're fine."

"Yes you are, be on your way!" Chase snapped at the woman.

"Forgive me but it looked like you were berating Mr. Suoh here for a moment Madam," said Akira.

"Well I wasn't, leave please!" Chase told her. Both women seemed determined to stare the other down. Until at last Chase moved to her car.

"Call me Tamaki so we can set up a time to get together," she called out.

"Uh sure," said Tamaki.

"I didn't know you had a girlfriend Mr. Suoh," said Akira as they walked into the building.

"Well I wouldn't really call her my girlfriend at the moment," said Tamaki, "I'm sure it wouldn't be too bad to date someone else here or there."

"Hmm well good luck with that," said Akira, "I got to get back to work."

"Sure, you do that," said Tamaki. He didn't notice Ryoko heading out. However she had heard what he had said about Chase not really being his girlfriend at the moment. She knew her mistress wasn't going to like that. Especially if Tamaki was talking about that with another woman whom he seemed interested in more than her mistress.


	11. Chapter 11

DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

Original Idea By: twilighttween ALICE aka Grayson's Gal

"Oh it's almost time to go get Ei from school," said Hikaru as he sat in his joint office with Kaoru working, "Yay."

"You okay Hikaru? You don't sound too thrilled over the notion of getting to pick up Ei," said Kaoru.

"It's not that I don't want to go pick her up. It's that I have to than take her to the ikebana school and, and see her," said Hikaru. He gave off a shudder as he said that.

"You mean," Kaoru couldn't even bring him to finish the sentence.

"Yeah she's in town," said Hikaru, "Don't worry I'll make sure not to bring up your wedding as much as I can."

"How are you going to do that when you're supposed to be talking about the flowers for the wedding?" asked Kaoru.

"Don't worry; I'll do my best to keep her from finding out. At least for now, seeing as how she'll find out eventually," Hikaru tried to comfort his brother.

"Do you think she may already know?" asked Kaoru worried.

"Nah, I don't see how," said Hikaru before heading out.

"You never know, she's a maniac!" Kaoru called out after his brother.

"Thanks for letting me come with you to the ikebana school with Ei!" said Masami with delight after school as she and Ei hurried out to meet with Hikaru.

* * *

"Sorry you had to miss your after school club for it though," said Ei.

"It's alright, I can miss one day," said Masami, "You know my dad says he's going to come and get me from the school just so he can talk to your great-grandmother in person about getting me into the school after I graduate from high school."

"Oh I bet you'll be more than welcome in! You're great at ikebana and gardening in general!" said Ei, "Oh look, there's Hikaru!"

Hikaru was standing next to his limo in a casual form waiting for his daughter.

"Hey Ei," he called out as she and Masami came running up to her.

"Hey Hikaru, ready to go?" Ei asked as she climbed into the limo.

"Hi Hikaru," Masami also greeted the man as she got in.

"Uh Masami why are you getting in here?" asked Hikaru.

"She's coming with us," said Ei.

"Whoa, says who?" said Hikaru.

"I asked her if she wanted to come and her father said it was alright. He's even coming to school to talk to Great-Grandmother in order to finally talking about Masami joining the school once she's old enough," Ei explained.

'Hmm, doing something just because she wants to; that's my girl!' Hikaru thought proudly. However he decided to keep his praise to himself.

"That's fine than I guess. Only next time ask me ahead of time alright?" he said in his responsible parent tone.

Soon the three of them arrived at the Hitachiin Ikebana School, which actually looked like a huge mansion itself.

"Welcome Master Hikaru and Mistress Ei. You honor us with your visit," greeted Mistress Jouchuuge who was second in charge of the school when Hikaru's grandmother wasn't around, which was most of the time.

"Thanks," said Hikaru, "Look we just want to get this over with as soon as possible. So where is the old hag?"

"Oh I'm afraid Mistress Kazuha hasn't arrived yet. To be honest I wasn't even aware she was in town or if she was going to grace us with her presents since neither the finals nor any kind of exhibition coming up soon," Mistress Jouchuuge said leading them into the school.

"You mean she's not here?" said Hikaru, "so than there's still hope. Quick just get me the number to the florist who supplies the flowers to this place and I'll be out of your hair!"

"Uh well um," sputtered Mistress Jouchuuge startled by Hikaru's urgency.

"What about Masami?" asked Ei.

"She can wait here for her dad. He's coming here to pick her up right? She'll be fine here alone!" said Hikaru, "Let's just get out of here as fast as we can!" They were all distracted by the sound of rimming.

"Oh-no, too late!" Hikaru groaned.

"Better open the doors," Mistress Jouchuuge instructed the two doormen at the front doors. Both nodded as they opened the two big doors and in road Kazuha on her motorcycle.

"Hey Dumb-Dumb," she said as she took off her helmet, revealing her ever crazy flower hairdo.

"Hello," muttered Hikaru bitterly. "You old hag," he made sure to say under his breath.

"Surprise you didn't take advantage of my absence and bail out as soon as you could," said Kazuha.

"I tried, but I was too late," said Hikaru.

"Hmm, well normally I could have cared less if you did or didn't come. I just wanted to see Ei again. I like her," said Kazuha.

"Hello Great-Grandmother," said Ei politely.

"I love hearing that," cooed Kazuha.

"Can we just get the number Grandma?" Hikaru asked tapping his foot impatient.

"Don't call me that. It makes me sound old," said Kazuha. Than she glanced at Masami, "Who's this?"

"This is my friend Masami Kasanoda," said Ei.

"Is that any relation to that big time gardening gangster?" asked Kazuha.

"Yeah, he's my father. He adopted me around the same time as Ei," said Masami.

"So what made you crazy enough to come here?" asked Kazuha looking the girl over.

"I love doing ikebana," Masami explained, "So Ei invited me to come see the school and my father thought he'd come to see if he couldn't maybe get me a place here when I'm old enough."

"Hmm well we shall have to see what you got won't we?" asked Kazuha smiling at the little girl looking intrigued, "Mistress Jouchuuge?"

"Yes Ma'am?" asked the kind lady.

"Take Miss Kasanoda to one of the vacant rooms and let her loose," said Kazuha.

"With pleasure," said Mistress Jouchuuge offering Masami her hand and leading her off.

"I hope to see great things from that girl," said Kazuha.

"Yeah you do that after you give us the number to the florist so I can get Ei out of here," said Hikaru.

"Fine fine come with me," said Kazuha. She went and led everyone to the back of the school where the deliveries were made.

"Why are we back here?" asked Hikaru.

"Because they should be making a delivery right about now and you can talk to them," Kazuha explained, "Duh."

"Why would I want to do that?" asked Hikaru.

"Because the main delivery girl happens to be the daughter of the guy who owns the florist we get our flowers from," said Kazuha.

"His daughter does the deliveries?" asked Ei.

Just than they heard a loud bell ringing and two of the ikebana school workers opened the big back door and let a truck back into the school.

The front door opened and a girl with a long ponytail wearing a baseball cap and blue jacket got out fallowed by a few other workers who were similarly dressed. The girl walked up to Kazuha with a clipboard in her hands.

"Oh hey I heard you were back in town for a while," she said with the sound of gum chewing coming from her mouth, "Nice to see you again old lady."

"Same to you rug-rat," Kazuha retorted, "Oh this is one my lame grandsons Hikaru Hitachiin. Hikaru this is Jun Tsuuken. Her family has been the main supplier of flowers to this school for as long as it has been standing."

"Nice to meet you," said Hikaru without any enthusiasm. Jun responded by blowing a bubble in Hikaru's face.

"Whatever," she said not sounding too interested in the man in front of her.

"Did you just blow a bubble in my face?" asked Hikaru slightly shocked at the girl's bold attitude.

Jun merely blew a bubble in his face again as she retorted, "Yeah so what?"

"Can you believe this girl?" Hikaru asked turning to his grandmother. To his surprise his grandmother blew a bubble in his face as well.

"What's so wrong with her? I actually like her," she said smiling at the girl. Hikaru groaned as he looked towards Ei.

"Promise me you'll never be like this!" he pleaded with her only to suddenly have Ei blow a bubble in his face.

"Huh, sorry I wasn't paying attention Hikaru. Great-Grandmother gave me some gum all of a sudden and insisted I try chewing it to make a big bubble," she said quickly.

"Of course she did," said Hikaru.

"Okay," he heard Jun saying to Kazuha, "I got your tulips, your daisies, your white roses and those violets you wanted. Was there anything else?"

"No that should do it for today," said Kazuha singing Jun's clipboard, "You'll have my deliveries for tomorrow right?"

"It should be no problem," said Jun. She walked back to her crew who where waiting near the truck and gave a loud whistle, "Alright you bunch of losers let's get these flowers unloaded and inside." Her crew was quick to get to work.

"Well Ei are you going to ask the lady for the information or not?" Kazuha asked the little girl.

"Oh right, I should," said Ei walking over to Jun as she supervised her workers unloading the many different boxes of flowers out of the trucks, "Um Excuse me, Miss Tsuuken ?" Jun looked down and gave a fairly friendly smile to her.

"What can I do for you kid?" she asked.

"Um is it true your family owns the flower company that delivers to this school?" asked Ei timidly.

"Not just this school. It's one of the biggest flower deliveries in all of Japan," said Jun.

"It is?" asked, "and you do the deliveries yourself?"

"Well it's a bit more complicated than that. The thing I've kind of had a checkered past. I've done some things I'm not too proud of that got me into trouble. However my "wonderful" father deiced he still wants to make sure I have a job so he made me be a delivery girl. Which I actually don't mind too much since it does actually give me more freedom to work with my band," Jun told her.

"You're in a band? What do you play?" asked Ei.

"I'm the drummer," said Jun, "If you want, I can give you my band's web link so you can see hear some of our songs and see some of our videos. Our band's called Burn Him."

"That's an interesting name," said Ei.

"Well it's kind of a jab at my father," Jun admitted, "He was always trying to push me to be his perfect little princess that I kind of did some of those stupid things I was talking about earlier."

"What did you do that was so bad?" asked Ei.

"Well for one thing I may have poured wet cement into a public park fountain," said Jun.

"Really?" said Ei.

"Yeah, but enough about that; did you need something from me kid?" asked Jun.

"Huh, oh yeah that's right. I was wondering if I could get your information so I can order flowers from you for an upcoming wedding," said Ei.

"Did Ei did say something about a wedding?" asked Kazuha.

"Uh no, not at all," said Hikaru.

"Oh really?" said Kazuha with a smirk. "What are you hiding Hikaru? What real reason did you need the florists' number?"

"It's none of your business you old hag!" said Hikaru

"A wedding huh?" said Jun, "When is it?"

"I uh don't know yet," Ei realized, "The couple in question got engaged back on Monday."

"Oh yeah?" said Jun, "Well tell you what. Here's my family's company card. You give us a call when you know when the wedding is and what flowers you'll need."

"Okay thanks," said Ei.

"Sure no problem," said Jun, "So what's your name anyway kid?"

"I'm Ei Fujioka, I'm Hikaru's daughter," said Ei.

"Really, you're his kid?" said Jun looking over at Hikaru who was arguing with his grandmother again about something pointless, "My condolences."

"He's not too bad," said Ei, "and actually he's not my only father. I was adopted by him and five other men all together and they've been taking care of me for over a year now."

"Shit, are you serious?! Six fathers?!" said Jun, "Here give me back that card!"

"Why?" asked Ei as she still handed it to her. Jun hastily wrote something down on it and handed it back to her.

"I have you my personal number. If you ever need some sort of relief from your apparent six fathers I want you to call me. I know what it's like to have an over baring father!"

"My dad's aren't too over baring," said Ei.

"Yeah well just wait until you get older and want to try something else they don't really approve of," Jun warned.

"Like say if you don't want to play a certain instrument anymore?" Ei asked worried.

"That or if you want to play an instrument they don't like and you want to do it in a rock group," said Jun.

"Oh, so your dad doesn't like you being in a rock band?" asked Ei.

"No, he wants me to be more like one of those sweet kind hearted girls that giggle and sip tea in a polite manner," said Jun, "Anyway enough about that. I mean my old man does have his good side. He got me this job and he pays for my apartment where I am actually allowed to practice with my group. But that's beside the point. Like I said when you find out more about the wedding I can guarantee that my family will gladly provide the flowers."

"Thank you very much," said Ei, "uh by the way. This rock group you're in, does it have any parts for a piano?"

"Well we have a keyboard player. Why you know a thing of two about pianos kid?" asked Jun.

"What did she just say to Ei?" asked Hikaru looking over at the strange woman talking to Ei.

"Oh she must have told Ei about her rock group. I'm thinking Ei's a bit intrigued about the notion," said Kazuha.

"A rock group, oh hell no!" said Hikaru storming over to Jun and Ei.  
Ei come on we got to go!" He grabbed Ei's hand and led her away."

"Oh Okay, bye Miss Tsuuken," Ei waved back to Jun.

"See you around Ei," Jun called back. Then she looked at Kazuha. "I actually kind of like your granddaughter, she's cool."

"Yeah I know right?" said Kazuha.

* * *

Later that night, back at the tower, Ei decided to look up Jun's rock group after she finished her homework. She found the site easily and clicked on one of the videos called SUPERNATURAL. The song blasted through her whole room loud.

"**IT'S ALL SUPERNATUAL!" **the singer from Jun's group sang loud right before Jun herself broke out into a drum solo that actually sounded good.

"Wow," said Ei, "Maybe I could try doing the drums!"

"Ei!" Hikaru and Kaoru both shouted storming into her room all of a sudden.

"Huh, oh what is it?" asked Ei turning around fast.

"What the heck are you listening to?" asked Hikaru who was actually wearing a bathrobe and had a towel over his neck.

"And whatever it is can you turn it down?!" asked Kaoru, "I can hear it all the way down in my own penthouse!"

"I could hear it from the shower!" Hikaru added.

"It's Miss Jun Tsuuken's band," said Ei.

"You mean that sassy flower delivery girl?" said Hikaru walking over to Ei's computer, "Wow, she does a lot of crazy things huh?"

"She doesn't seem that bad to me," said Ei. Hikaru patted her head.

"Just keep the music down or put on some headphones," he said/

"Who is she?" asked Kaoru.

"Apparently she's the daughter of grandma's florist and she's also in a rock group," said Hikaru, "She's sure is sassy."

"Sounds perfect for you," said Kaoru sarcastically.

"Oh hell no, there is no I'd fall for a girl like that!" Hikaru insisted.

Ei listen to the two brothers argue and remembered what it was Aoi said about waiting for the right girl to reveille herself. Could Jun possibly be the right girl for Hikaru?

'Come on Ei, get real,' Ei thought as she kept listening to Jun's band, bobbing her head to the music.

* * *

**Author's note: The name of Jun Tsuuken come the name of author JonLA8. If you ever get a chance, look him up.**


	12. Chapter 12

DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

Original Idea By: twilighttween ALICE aka Grayson's Gal

The next morning when Ei woke up, she had this strange urge to look up Jun's music group again. So she turned on her computer and started playing a different song of theirs that also had a drum solo. Ei just bounced and danced to it as she dressed.

"Ei!" Hikaru and Kaoru shouted storming into her room again. Ei paused the music to hear what they were saying.

"What?" she asked.

"Didn't we have this discussion last night about keeping your music down or listening to it on headphones?" asked Kaoru.

"Well I can't listen on anything but on my computer at the moment and I can't listen to it on headphones while I'm getting dressed right?" Ei pointed out.

"Don't get smart with us now Ei!" warned Hikaru.

"Well you know, I bet if I were to download it I could listen to it," Ei said shifting her eyes towards the twins, trying to make a hint towards them. Both twins looked at each other.

"We'll think about it," said Kaoru at last, "after we get a chance to really listen to the music. That also includes letting the other four give their opinions about it."

"Okay okay, fair enough," said Ei.

"Ei-Chan!" Hunny shouted suddenly racing into the room, "Guess what's today is? Do you remember, huh do you remember?!"

"Aren't we going to that sweet and pastry company to ask them if they can cater Kaoru and Miss Tween's wedding?" asked Ei.

"That's right!" said Hunny twirling Ei around, "Oh I can't wait until we get to go! I've always wanted a chance to take a tour of it!"

"Well glad to know I could help with that Hunny," said Kaoru.

"Anything to make ours and Ali-Chan's day extra special!" said Hunny.

"Um Kaoru?" asked Ei.

"Yes Ei?" Kaoru replied.

"Do you know when the wedding is going to be?" asked Ei.

"Uh no not yet," said Kaoru, "We were thinking we could discuss that when we go to have dinner with Alice's parents."

"You mean when you need me a human shield?" asked Ei.

"You make it sound like I'm using you," said Kaoru.

"Well don't worry E-Chan," said Hunny, "I'm sure they can provide what it is we'll need for the wedding when it is."

"Okay, I'll see you after school than huh Hunny?" said Ei.

"That's right!" said Hunny, "I just love getting to do things like taking you to school and or picking you up in general!"

"Well she still has to get breakfast first," said Kaoru, "Come on Ei, let's get going."

* * *

"Masami!" Ei called out to her friend when she got to school later that day.

"Have a nice day Ei," Kaoru called out from the car watching her leave.

"Bye Kaoru," said Ei called back before calling out to her friend, "Hey Masami!"

"Hey Ei!" said Masami smiling.

"Sorry we had to leave you at the school," said Ei, "Hikaru wanted to get out of there as fast as he could. But how did it go?"

"Your great-grandmother said I potential but I have some room to grow. She said I can come any time to try my luck at really impressing to get a spot," said Masami, "She says there's a good chance I could join the school."

"That's good to hear," said Ei.

"Daddy says he'll also be willing to anything to help me grow in the field so I can make it into the school too. I love my father," said Masami.

"Hmm, makes you wonder what would make a person love a monster like your so called father," Norio said as she past.

"Someone who's not as shallow as to only look at someone's outer beauty rather than their inner beauty as well," Ei called back, "At Masami doesn't have such shallow eyes like that."

"Thanks," said Masami, "I hate it when people call Dad a monster. He's not by any means a monster. He's too sweet for that."

"I know," said Ei, "And apparently my mother knew that too." Masami reached over and grabbed her friend's hand to squeeze it.

"You what's weird," said Ei trying to think about something other than her poor mother, "I think Aoi made sense from yesterday. While we were at the school we meet the florist's daughter and I don't know what it was about, but she seemed to be a good match for Hikaru."

"Really?" said Masami. She giggled at the thought, "Aoi making sense for once. The world is changing."

* * *

"I'm off to get E-Chan, I'm off to get Ei-Chan," Hunny sang as he came to the elevator at the end of the day. He stopped by Mori's office, whom was busy working, "Hey Takashi, were you coming?"

"Uh," said Mori looking torn.

"What's wrong?" asked Hunny. Then he saw a memo on Mori's desk that said MEETING WITH MISS KIKKU. "Oh is she supposed to be coming soon?"

"Yeah," said Mori. The minute he said that, Akira really did show up.

"Oh hello Mr. Haninozuka," she said bowing, "I hope I'm not keeping Master Morinozuka from something."

"Oh no, if you have something to talk to him about I can just go get Ei-Chan and go the sweets factory on my own," said Hunny, "Don't worry about it Takashi."

"Okay," said Mori.

"I really do hope I didn't interrupt something sir," said Akira walking into the office.

"Its fine," said Mori, "what did you need?"

"Oh I have some information on that Chinese Acrobats act I recommended for you about booking for the wedding and some of your theaters along with some other acts you may like. I've actually already called Mr. Shé and he said you can come by the gym they train at anytime from three to five to look watch them. I can arrange if for you," Akira offered. Mori thought about it for a moment.

"Can we do it tomorrow?" he asked.

"Of course," said Akira, "Would you like to look at these other acts as well just in case?"

"Please," said Mori, "Good work."

"Thank you, it's no trouble at all," said Akira.

As she came out of the office however she was once again ambushed by Tamaki.

"Oh Miss Kikku, what were you up to with Mori?" he asked sweetly.

"Uh just going over some of the potential acts for some of your theaters, that's all!" said Akira.

"You look so cute when you get nervous, it's adorable!" cooed Tamaki, "Oh Daddy just adores you!"

"Huh?!" said Akira.

"Hmm?!" said Mori also hearing what Tamaki just said from his office. The only other person he had done that to had been Haruhi that he knew of besides Ei of course.

"Did you just call yourself Daddy?! No offence or anything Mr. Suoh but I have a father already!" said Akira quickly running away.

"Oh come on now, don't be rude to your daddy now!" Tamaki called after her.

"Huh," said Mori. He wondered if this was something he should pass along to Kyoya.

* * *

"Look, look there it is!" said Hunny happily once he and Ei arrived at the factory. One top was a huge white three layer cake with pink trim and pink flowers all over it. Ei could see it was actually spinning around on the rooftop. "Oh I can't wait to see the inside. I heard it's really nice."

"This isn't anything like the Wonka Chocolate factory from Charlie and the Chocolate Factory is it?" asked Ei as they came to the front door.

"I don't know, but that would be really cool if they did," said Hunny. "Oh I would love to see a chocolate river!"

"How about a fountain?" asked Ei as they came into the lobby. Inside was indeed a huge chocolate fountain spilling all sorts of chocolate coming out of it. There was also a huge table of things like marshmallows and fruits that some people would come along and dip into the fountain as a quick treat. Some would even grab a cup and dip it into the

"Wow that looks like so much fun!" said Hunny running over to the fountain and started splashing it.

"Um can I help you?" asked a receptionist walking over to Ei while she watched Hunny playing in the fountain.

"Uh we're here for a tour. I think it's under Haninozuka," said Ei.

"Oh yes I do remember seeing your name in the book," said the receptionist walking over to her desk, "I think yours was the one that Miss Grayson was going to do herself. I'll call her out for you."

"Okay," said Ei looking back at Hunny who was still highly enjoying himself with the chocolate fountain.

Ei wasn't sure if she should step in and stop him when a cute looking woman with blond bleached hair in a pink dress walking out into the lobby.

"So where's my tour group?" she asked. Ei raised her hand.

"Oh, I get to escort a cutie like you?!" said the woman walking over to Ei excited, "Hello there cutie pie. My name is Gin Grayson and this is my sweets factory. Forgive me but I thought I was showing around a man and his child."

"Oh yeah, my father's over there," said Ei pointing to Hunny and the fountain.

"Oh I see, someone's enjoying himself," said Gin giggling.

"Hunny, are you ready to go on the tour?" Ei asked.

"Huh?" said Hunny stopping from his playing. He took one look at Gin and started to compose himself. "Please forgive me; I uh kind of got carried away." He grabbed some napkins from the table where everything was kept and cleaned himself off.

"That's alright, you're not the first person to go crazy in that thing," said Gin walking over to her factory and dipping a marshmallow in to eat.

"Are you Miss Grayson?" Hunny asked.

"Yes, and you must be Mitsukuni Haninozuka correct?" said Gin shaking his hand.

"Yep that's me," said Hunny, "and this is my daughter Ei."

"Yeah I meet the little lady. She's adorable!" said Gin, "Now than shall we be on our way?"

"Thank you for this," said Ei. "We're sort of looking for what you have in the means of cakes and foods for a wedding."

"A wedding huh, oh I love designing wedding cakes! I do a lot of them personally," said Gin, "I love designing sweets in general. That reminds me, there's a small price all of my tour groups have to do."

"Like what?" asked Ei.

"They have to try all go the newest treat ideas I've recently come up with and haven't shown released to the public yet," said Gin.

"Oh I like that price," said Hunny.

"Are we going to be able to see the cakes though?" asked Ei. Gin giggled.

"Of course, this way," she said. She led them into a pastry room where all sorts of simple cakes were on displayed.

"I keep a small cake of each flavor of cake we make for sampling," said Gin, "And if there's any left over I let some of my staff take them home." Hunny beamed.

"May we?!" he asked.

"Please," said Gin. In what was practically a blink of an eye, at least one piece of each cake was gone and Hunny had all sorts of crumbs on his face.

"Mmm!" he moaned, "Ei-Chan you try some!" Ei carefully walked over and tried sampling some of the cakes in a more polite manner.

"Mmm this one chocolate one is really rich. I like it," she said after she tired nearly all of them.

"Well than," said Gin walking over to cooler and pulling out a box with another cake in it. "Why don't you take this home and let the bride and groom try it to see if they like it too?"

"Really we can take this?" asked Ei, "how much?"

"Oh don't worry about that," said Gin, "I have plenty."

"Thank you very much," said Ei.

"Now if they don't like it though come back right away and try a new one alright?" said Gin.

"Don't worry we will!" said Hunny.

"Oh good, now who's ready for the candy part of the factory?" asked Gin.

"Oh, Oh I am!" said Hunny waving his hand excited.

"Very well this way than," said Gin. She snapped her fingers and a servant came and took the cake from Ei. "They'll keep it at the front for you. Don't forget it when you leave now."

"Okay," said Ei.

Gin kept leading Hunny and Mori around the different places of her factory that showed her different candy that was being made. It may not had been the same as the Wonka factory but it was still fascinating to watch. What was really nice was that each room they came to Gin had a sample for Hunny and Ei to try.

* * *

"You're very lucky Miss Grayson," Hunny said to the woman as they walked through the factory. "I would love to be able work in a place like this."

"Yes this is my little side project. I love sweets, though my daddy doesn't think this is good career path," said Gin, "He'd rather see me do more for his big time exercise equipment company, even though I'm more profitable than him."

"Oh I know what that's like," said Hunny patting the woman's hand gently. The two of them shared a somewhat sympathetic towards each other. One that Ei happened to catch.

'Not Hunny too!' she thought.

"Oh you should try these. I'm really excited about these. They're a part of my perk up brands of candies," said Gin as she walked into a room and came out with a big white box. She opened it to show what looked like candy water drops all in different colors. "These I call my rainbow drops. You suck on them when you're feeling upset and they make your bitterness turn sweet."

"Oh wow, they do look delicious," said Ei.

"Try one please," Gin insisted. Ei took one and started to suck on it. The candy melted in her mouth to give off the flavor of cherry.

"Mmm!" Ei moaned.

"You like them?" asked Gin.

"Yeah it's real yummy!" said Ei.

"Oh good, I'll make sure you can take some home with you," said Gin, "and if you saw any other sweets you'd like to serve at the wedding you just let me know Miss Ei."

"Thank you very much," said Ei, taking the box, "thank you for the tour."

"Anytime Miss Ei, You and your father are welcome here anytime," said Gin tapping her nose, "You just can just walk right in."

"Really?!" said Hunny.

"Of course," said Gin, "Now is there anything else you'd like to take home with you?"

* * *

"It's too bad we don't have enough room for all the sweets you wanted to take home Hunny," said Ei as she and Hunny drove home. Their trunk was filled with sweets and there was even more were in the car with them.

"That's alright, Gin-Chan said she was going to ship them to the tower," said Hunny who was already munching on some of the sweets.

"She sure is generous huh?" said Ei.

"Yeah she's a real nice sweet lady. I like her a lot," said Hunny.

"Kind of like the way like Kaoru likes Miss Tween?" asked Ei. Hunny stopped eating his sweets.

"I don't know, I did just meet her," he said, "Why do you think of her?"

"I don't know," said Ei, "It's like you said we just met."

'Unless this is suppose to be the right woman showing up at the right time for you like Hikaru apparently got yesterday,' she thought as Hunny turned his attention back to his eating.


	13. Chapter 13

DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

Original Idea By: twilighttween ALICE aka Grayson's Gal

"He was referring to himself as her daddy?" Kyoya repeated after Mori told him what he heard between Tamaki and Akira.

"Yeah," said Mori.

"Interesting," said Kyoya, "I would have thought he would have grown away from that even before Haruhi left all of us."

"Yeah," Mori agreed.

"I also wonder what Miss Ryoushi were to think should she hear about that sort of development," said Kyoya, "Tell me what was Miss Kikku's reaction to having Tamaki refer to himself as her father?"

"She didn't seem to like it," said Mori.

"Yes I could imagine that," said Kyoya, "Well no matter. Should Miss Kikku give any indication she's not happy with being refer to as Tamaki's daughter I'll make sure to get Tamaki to stop it. It was one thing for himself that around Haruhi but Miss Kikku's our employee and I would like to not have her feel awkward around the office and or file a harassment lawsuit against us." Mori nodded his head in agreement. He left Kyoya to his own work and headed out on his own. He happened to look towards the time and noticed it was getting late. He decided to go and see if Hunny had returned from his visit to the candy factory with Ei.

The minute Mori stepped off into Hunny's penthouse he felt his foot hit something and looked down to see a whole heap of white boxes scattered all over the living room.

"Maybe I need to get a new fridge for store some of these," he heard Hunny say from kitchen.

"Maybe one of the others could house some of them in their own fridge," he heard Ei suggest as well also from the kitchen.

"That's not a bad idea Ei-Chan," said Hunny, "Here grab some and let's go see Takashi first to see if he can hold some of them."

"He can have some too if he wishes right?" asked Ei.

"Of course, sharing is the thing," said Hunny as they came out of the kitchen holding some more white boxes. They stopped startled when they realized Mori was already there.

"Oh hi Takashi, we were just coming to see you," said Hunny.

"Hi Mori," Ei greeted with a smile.

"Hello Ei, Mitsukuni," said Mori, "How was the tour?"

"It was," Ei started to say before being interrupted by Hunny, not able to withhold his excitement.

"It was great, really great! They had all sorts of wonderful treats and yummy things! And the lady who owns it was really nice! Look at all the free stuff she let us take home!"

"Yeah that I guess," said Ei, "The only problem is Hunny doesn't have a lot of room in his fridge for the cold things that need to be kept fresh."

"Do you think you have room in your fridge for some of them?" asked Hunny.

"Sure," said Mori. He immediately walked into the kitchen to scoop up all the boxes to bring to his floor.

"Thank you so much Takashi," said Hunny.

"I'll go help him," said Ei trailing after her big father.

* * *

Ei watched as Mori did everything he could to make room for the extra sweets in his fridge.

"I hope it's not too much trouble to be doing this Mori," she said.

"It's not," Mori assured her. He smiled up at the girl, "Do you want to go see that troupe with me tomorrow?"

"You mean that Chinese Acrobat troupe?" asked Ei. Mori nodded. "Sure I'd love to go with you to that."

"Good," said Mori as he stored the last box into the fridge.

'This is going to be the third day in a row that I miss after school activities though,' she thought, 'maybe it's what I need though. Maybe when I come back the next day it'll help me to appreciate it more and not be so board with it.'

* * *

The next morning before Ei could head out to school from Mori's floor Hunny came to see her.

"Oh good you haven't left yet!" he said, "I wanted to give you something to take with you." He handed her one of the white boxes from the sweets factory.

"I don't know if I should take sweets to school like this," said Ei.

"Oh it'll be fine. You can even share them with your classmates," Hunny insisted.

"Well that might not be a bad idea," said Ei.

"Ei, said Hikaru coming onto the floor as well, "You uh ready to get to school?"

"Yes I am," said Ei, "Bye Hunny."

"Bye Ei-Chan," said Hunny, "Have a nice safe day."

"I'll see you after school Mori," Ei also called out.

"Yeah," said Mori.

* * *

"What's in that box?" asked Hikaru as they road down the elevator.

"Some sweets from yesterday, Hunny thought I should take some to school to enjoy," said Ei.

"Oh yeah," said Hikaru snatching the box from her.

"Hey!" said Ei.

"I'm just making sure there's nothing bad in here for you," said Hikaru throwing the box open and taking one of the contents out, "Mmm, not bad."

"I'm sure Hunny has some more he can spare if you ask him nicely!" said Ei taking her box back, "I want to share them with my classmates."

"How are you getting along with the other kids? Just out of curiosity," Hikaru asked her. He knew how little he and Kaoru got along with the other kids and he didn't want to see Ei fall into the same pattern.

Ei wasn't sure how to respond about that seeing as how she was always getting harassed by Norio.

"I uh, I'm doing fine," she finally spattered.

"You sure?" asked Hikaru noticing the hesitation in her voice.

"Yes," Ei insisted.

* * *

"Hi Ei," said Masami when Ei got to school.

"Hey, want something sweet?" asked Ei opening the box with the sweets.

"Oh," Masami awed at the treats, "Where did you get these?"

"From the sweets factory Hunny and I visited yesterday," said Ei, "Please help yourself. I'm hoping to share with everyone." She walked around several other children and offering them some of the sweets. All of the different children took one eagerly.

"Ei what are you doing?" Kenchirou asked when Ei came up to him.

"Sweet?" asked Ei holding up the box. Kenchirou looked really touched.

"Thank you very much," he said taking one and slowly putting it into his mouth.

"Oh would you look at this sight!" Aoi suddenly shouted coming in between the two of them, "Of course it would have been better if Ei had fed Kenchirou in person."

"What the hell are you talking about reject?" Norio asked walking past. She was giving a look that would suggest she wasn't really happy with what it was she saw happening between Ei and Kenchirou.

"Its nothing," said Ei, "Here would you like a sweet?"

Norio looked at the box and than up at Ei with a sneer.

"Why would I want to even touch something that was tampered with your commoner reject hands?" she said.

"Fine suite yourself," said Ei closing the box lid, "Though no thank you is the more common polite term you know. I would think a proper lady like you would know that already." Norio looked like she was going to say something back but couldn't find anything to say so instead she stormed off.

"Do you think she'll ever learn?" Masami asked.

"Who know, probably not," said Ei.

* * *

Mori looked down at the paper he had with the address to the gym the troupe practice in as he and Ei stood in front of a big building.

"This must be the place," he said leading Ei to the front door and knocking. The door opened and a masked man opened the door to him.

"Yes, can I help you?" he asked removing his mask.

"Takashi Morinozuka," Mori told him, "with my daughter Ei."

"Oh yes, we were told you were coming. Please come in," said the man leading Mori and Ei. Inside several performers were doing their different stunts as an elderly bald man looked on. The young man walked over to him and whispered into his ear. The bald man looked over at Mori excited.

"Mr. Morinozuka, welcome!" he said walking over and shaking Mori's hand, "I'm Chao Shé head of the Fēi Yín Lóng here and I am very honored that you are hoping to book us with your performance theaters."

"There's more," said Mori, "We're hoping to book you to entertain at a wedding."

"A wedding huh?" said Chao, "Well we've never really done that before. Oh I have just the sort go act for it though." He clapped his hands, "Everyone high tower, High Tower!"

The performers all nodded and downed their masks. Ei noticed two women in yellow leotards talking off to the side and one handing the other a mask that looked like a doll mask. She turned her attention back to the other performers as at least six men in red divided up into two groups. One group went to one side of the gym while the other went to the opposite. Both groups ran at each other and did a tumble in between the gaps of each others' groups. They then all jumped up and managed to stand next to each other on the mats side by side with their hands on each other's shoulders. Next four men in blue jumped over the six's arms bowed and jumped behind them again. They then managed to leap up onto the arms of the group below them balancing perfectly. Next two other men in green came in front of the tower and one lifted the other up on to his shoulders holding him up perfectly. After he put his partner down they ran behind the tower and jumped on top of the arms of the group of four.

"How did they manage to jump up so high?" Ei asked in a whisper.

"They have spring boards in the back," Chao whispered back to her, "Just like the final acrobat will be using, watch." Two more acrobats came in front of the tower with a silver round platform and tossed it up to the two men on top who caught it and managed to hold it steady as finally a woman jumped up on it. The same one with the doll mask Ei had seen earlier who stood on one leg and twirled a streamer around.

"Wow," Ei said as she applauded, "That was amazing!"

"Well thank you," said Chao. Than Ei noticed he was starting to look less happy as he looked up at the girl on top.

"Hey, wait a minute! That's not Mu! Who is that up there?" Chao asked. The girl on top of the human pyramid took off her doll mask.  
"Chill out, Dad. It's just me." she said calmly.  
"Mikasa!" Chao screamed furiously. "Get down here right now!"  
"Fine," Mikasa called, then turned and did a back flip off the tower, landing in a graceful crouch at the base.  
"Not like that!" her father shouted.  
"How else am I supposed to get down?" Mikasa asked.  
"You shouldn't have been up there in the first place! It was supposed to be Mu!" Chao scolded.  
"Well, I've working been on this trick a lot longer than she has, so she said it would be alright if I were to try it in her place," Mikasa explained. "I did a pretty good job, if I do say so myself. Not to sound conceited, but I think I may have done better than any of the other girls in the troop, don't you think?"

"That's not the point!" Chao shouted as he shook his fist in rage, "You're not supposed to be doing this anymore! I forbid you from doing this! It's too dangerous!"

Mikasa crossed her arms and looked off to the side in annoyance.

"You're overreacting Dad. It was just one time after all," she muttered.

"One time that almost killed you! I've told you time and time again I don't want you doing things like this! Go home to your mother now!" Chao ordered.

"Fine, fine," said Mikasa disappointed walking.

"You'll have to forgive my daughter, she's a bit hot headed and stubborn sometimes," Chao tried to explain to Mori and Ei.

"What was that about her almost getting killed?" Ei asked.

"Oh, she once tried doing a special trick and failed terribly at it that got her into a serious accident. It's nothing you have to worry about my dear," said Chao, "Um would you and your daughter like to see something else?"

"Sure," said Mori.

Ei however looked over to Mikasa was standing still sulking. She felt sorry for her and felt a huge urge to do talk to her.

I thought it was pretty cool what you did personally," said Ei walking over to Mikasa who was standing off by herself sulking. She actually turned and smiled at the small girl.  
"Oh, thank you," she said, "Miss...?"  
"I'm Ei Fujioka, I'm Takashi Morinozuka's daughter," said Ei looking over at Mori as he and Chao watch some of the other acrobats do a routine.  
"Oh that's so sweet of him, bringing his daughter along to plan his friend's wedding." said Mikasa.  
"How did you learn to do a lot of that stuff?" asked Ei.  
"Oh, I've been practicing ever since I was little. I learned how to do a hand stand when I was merely three years old," said Mikasa.  
"Really?" said Ei, "How hard is it to do a hand stand."  
"Well it can be kind of hard if you don't know how to properly shift your weight around to keep your balance," said Mikasa.  
"I want to try!" said Ei excited.  
"Sure, if you want, I'll help," said Mikasa, "Just bend over and put your hands on the ground."  
"Like this?" asked Ei as she bent down.  
"Yep, and now try to push up while I help lift your legs," said Mikasa. Ei tired pushing up as hard as she could as she felt her legs being lifted up. "Okay," she heard Mikasa say, "I'm going to let go of your legs and I want you to try and shift your balance onto your hands as long as you can, okay?"  
"Okay," said Ei starting to feel weak. She felt Mikasa let go of her and the minute she did she felt herself loose her balance and start to fall over. "Whoa!" she cried right before Mikasa caught her in time.  
"That's okay, we can try again," she assured Ei lifting up her legs and helping Ei up straight, "You feeling okay now?"  
"Yeah," said Ei.  
"Want me to try and let go again?" asked Mikasa.  
"Yeah, go ahead and try it now," said Ei. Mikasa carefully let go of Ei's legs. However the minute she did, Ei again started to fall over and landed hard on the ground.  
"Owe!" she moaned rubbing her butt in pain.  
"You okay?" Mikasa asked, kneeling down next to her.  
"Yeah, I'm okay," said Mikasa.  
"What's going on over here?" asked Chao running over to Mikasa and Ei with Mori right behind him.  
"Nothing Dad, I was just trying to teach Mr. Morinozuka's daughter how to do a hand stand," said Mikasa.  
"Mikasa!" said her father, "I don't think it would be a good thing to hurt the child of someone who wants to book us!"

"But I asked her to!" Ei defended the woman, "And it's not that bad! I think Mori should push you to be booked with the theater!"

"Oh well thank you my dear," said Chao.

"Hey Mori maybe we can give them a test run by having them do a performance at the Twilight Orphanage? See how much they like it?" Ei suggested.

"Sure," Mori agreed.

"Oh we love performing for children!" said Chao, "You just tell us when to be there and we'll be there."

"Sure," said Mori, "Let's go Ei."

"Mr. Morinozuka," Mikasa called out after the pair as they tried to leave, "I'm really sorry about what happened to your daughter. I really didn't mean to get her hurt."

"It's okay," said Mori.

"Yeah it didn't hurt too bad," said Ei, "I'm going to keep practicing until I can do a hand stand on my own."

"Good for you," said Mikasa, "I hope you learn it without getting anything too bruised."

"Thanks," said Ei.

"Yeah thanks," said Mori.

"She seems nice huh?" said Ei as she and Mori left.

"Yeah," said Mori.

"I hope I get to see her again! I think she's really cool," said Ei.

Mori smiled and reached over to pat her head.

"We'll see what happens," he promised, "She did seem like a nice lady."

Something about the way Mori said that last part got the wheels turning.

'Mori's not going down that path too is he? Well if he is I'd be happy with it. I really like her!' she thought.

* * *

**Author note: Mikasa Shé comes from Author SilvertonguedSerpent1895, Shé being the Chinese word for serpent. If you ever get a chance look her up**


	14. Chapter 14

DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

Original Idea By: twilighttween ALICE aka Grayson's Gal

"You wanted to see me Mr. Ohtori?" Akira asked walking into Kyoya's office.

"Yes," said Kyoya calmly, "I heard you had a rather interesting encounter with Tamaki yesterday. Something along the lines of having him refer to himself as your daddy?"

"Uh yeah he did say something along that line," Akira admitted.

"I hope you weren't disturbed by the whole thing," said Kyoya, "Lords knows we don't wish to have our employees working in such a hostile work environment."

"Oh no it's alright Mr. Ohtori, I wasn't too disturbed by the whole thing," Akira assured her boss.

"If he does refer to you in such a way again please don't hesitate to bring it up to me again," said Kyoya.

"Thank you, I should be on my way. The workday is over after all. But don't worry I'll have those reports on your desk tomorrow promptly," said Akira.

"Thank you Miss Kikku," said Kyoya.

"Uh Mr. Ohtori is everything alright between Mr. Suoh and Miss Ei at the moment?" Akira asked before heading out fully.

"I can't think of anything. Why do you asked?" Kyoya inquired.

"I was just wondering seeing as how Mr. Suoh was calling him my daddy instead. It thought that maybe he and Miss Ei had a fight or something and she no longer wishes to refer to him as his father," Akira explained.

"Well Ei's never once referred to any of us as father rather than she calls us by our first names. We told her she could call us anything she wanted when we brought her home from the orphanage. She quite took to the idea of referring to any of us as father," Kyoya explained, "But thank you for your concern."

"Of course sir," said Akira she finally fully heading out to get ready to leave.

* * *

As she came to the lobby to go home Mori and Ei were just getting home.

"Oh hello Mr. Morinozuka and Miss Ei," she said politely bowing to them in respect, "How were the acrobats in person?"

"They were great!" said Ei, "They did this cool human tower and the girl on top managed to stand on one foot while twirling a streamer. It was so cool!"

"Oh I am glad to know that you enjoyed it. Shall I make the preparations for booking them for the different theaters?" asked Akira.

"And for a performance for the Twilight Orphanage," said Mori.

"Oh yes, you sponsor them don't you. Yes I can certainly see to it that they perform for them as well," Akira promised.

"Thank you," said Ei.

"I am glad to know that I was able to be of help in this situation," said Akira, "I hope I can prove myself in other projects in the future."

"Yes of course," said Mori leading Ei to the elevator.

"Did you really like what you saw with acrobats?" Ei asked as they road up.

"Yeah," Mori agreed.

"Do you think I could ever do something like that?" asked Ei. Mori raised his eyebrow in surprise.

"Um maybe," he said, "With practice."

"Practice," Ei repeated.

* * *

Later that night Ei found herself in one of the practice rooms on Mori's floor alone.

"Shift my weight so I can keep from falling," she kept telling herself as she tried to push herself up from the ground, "Careful, careful." However she couldn't keep herself from falling over and landed with a thud on the hard wooden floor.

"Owe," she moaned, "This is going to be hard. But I'm not giving up!" She got herself ready to try the hand stand again.

* * *

Downstairs Mori had finished putting his dishes away before heading over to his computer. He had meant to do catch up on the work he missed while he was out with Ei. However once he turned on his computer he started to feel the need to watch one of the videos Akira had sent him the Fēi Yín Lóng performances. In one he happened to find one with Mikasa dancing with her streamer and somehow managing to stand on one leg with the other behind her back. Another video had Mikasa was able to balance to on one hand while balancing a ball on her fingers.

'She really is talented. It's too bad her father won't let her perform,' he thought. He was distracted by the sound of a loud thud from the second floor. He quickly got up and headed upstairs to see what it was. He hoped nothing bad had happened to Ei as he hurried up.

He looked around trying to figure out what room Ei might be in when he heard Ei calling out, "Whoa!" It was quickly by a loud thud and Ei moaning, "Owe."

"Ei?" said Mori walking into the room with concern. He found her sitting near a wall rubbing her back in pain.

"I'm fine really," Ei tried to assure her big father, "I, I was trying to do a handstand again."

"Hmm, come here," said Mori plucking her up. He managed to turn her upside down and lowered her down until her hands were touching the floor, "Good?"

"Yeah I'm good," said Ei, "are you going to let me go than?"

"Yeah," said Mori to carefully let got of her feet. Ei was surprised that she didn't fall over right away.

"I think I got it!" she said happily, only to loose her balance and fall over again. "Owe," she moaned again.

"No more tonight," Mori decided.

"But I'm fine," Ei insisted.

"No more tonight," Mori said again in a serious tone.

"Fine, fine I won't do it again," said Ei.

"You should go practice your piano playing," said Mori.

"Oh right, my piano playing. Yeah I'll go do that," said Ei.

She went downstairs and played a random song good but without any kind of compassion. Mori stood nearby and listen to her playing.

"Are you not enjoying this anymore?" he asked once Ei finished her song.

"It just feels like this is all I've ever do," Ei admitted, "I want, I want to find something else to do."

"Like acrobatics?" asked Mori.

"Yeah that," said Ei, "Or maybe trying out for a school play, or maybe just trying a different instrument."

"Hmm," Mori thought about it for a moment, "Have you told anyone else about this?"

"Just Hikaru and Kaoru," said Ei, "I'm a little bit nervous about saying anything to Tamaki though. I don't want to hurt his feelings over not wanting to do the piano so much like he does."

"Don't worry about that," Mori assured her. "Do you want to keep practicing your handstands?"

"Oh yeah!" said Ei sounding a lot more excited about the idea.

The two spent most of the night trying to help Ei do her hand stand but it didn't seem to go over too well; until at last Mori finally said, "No more. I don't want you getting a sore back."

"I'll be fine Mori, I promise," Ei insisted, "Let's just do it once more, please?"

"No," said Mori, "No more tonight, Time to go to bed."

"Fine," muttered Ei disappointed. She was a bit upset she hadn't got the hang of doing a handstand yet. How was it that Mikasa had learned how to do it at such a young age?

* * *

"Ei, Ei," Ei felt Mori shaking her awake the next morning, getting her up for school.

"I'm getting up," said Ei, "I'm getting ah!" She moaned and rubbed her back.

"Is it sore?" asked Mori.

"Yeah, a little," said Ei.

"I told you," Mori reminded her.

"Yeah I know," Ei admitted in a mutter. She was surprised however when Mori casually left her alone win the room.

'Where's he going?' she thought as she climbed out of bed slowly and made her way to the closet. Her back really hurt so she had to move slowly as made her way around the room and dressed herself. It was actually kind of hard all together.

'I wonder if this was the kind of thing Mikasa's father was worried about with her while she trained. But she said she was three when she learned how to do a handstand at the age ate three. Wouldn't that had been even more dangerous.

Ei was so lost in her thoughts she almost didn't notice it when Mori came back into her room and put his hand on her shoulder. Ei looked up curiously at him and saw he had some sort of box in his hand.

"Here," he said handing it to her, "For your back." It turned out to be a box of heating pads Ei could apply and wear on her back.

"Oh thank you Mori," she thanked her father.

"Do you want some help applying it?" asked Mori.

"Uh," Ei blushed, "I guess." she slowly lifted up her skirt and shuddered at Mori's touch as he applied the heating pad.

"How's that?" he asked.

"Fine," said Ei quickly putting her skirt down and still bright red.

"Sorry for that," said Mori, "Are you ready for breakfast?"

"Yes," said Ei. Mori picked her up and carried her downstairs and put her down at the table.

"I can walk just fine Mori," Ei insisted.

"You shouldn't strain yourself though," said Mori.

"So I take it you'll be carrying me down to the car when it's time to go and maybe even to class?" asked Ei.

"Yeah," said Mori like it was an obvious thing.

"You don't have to Mori," Ei insisted.

"I'm doing it. End of discussion," Mori responded. Ei sighed in defeat.

"Alright, do what you want," she allowed her huge father.

* * *

Ei still couldn't help but feel embarrassed as she let Mori carried her, even in the elevator down to the lobby. She supposes it was better than having Tamaki notice. Lord knows what would happen should he happen to see her in this currant state. She was actually glad Mori had somehow managed to keep it so none of her fathers had seen this. She didn't them to know she was hurt period.

However, she started to panic when she saw none other then Alice Tween coming into the building from the outside the minute she and Mori arrived at the lobby herself. No doubt if she heard something about Ei being hurt she'd tell Kaoru and soon all of her fathers would know and get into panic mode.

"Mori, Ei good morning," she said. There was a bit of slight surprise in her voice as she said that, "Is everything okay?"

"Uh," said Ei.

"Yeah," Mori answered.

"You sure?" asked Alice, "Why are you carrying Ei around?"

"Just because," said Mori.

"Oh okay," said Alice.

"I should really get to school huh Mori?" said Ei.

"Yeah," said Mori.

"Bye Miss Tween," said Ei as Mori maneuvered around the woman.

"Bye sweetie," said Alice, "Oh are you going to come to dinner tomorrow at my parents house with Kaoru?"

"Is it tomorrow?" asked Ei.

"Yeah that was the plan, as soon as I ask Kaoru. We'll see what he says and than we'll know for sure," said Alice.

"Okay than, I'll go if he still needs me to come," said Ei.

"Ei right?"

Ei turned her attention away from Alice to see Jun the florist walking in holding a huge bouquet of flowers.

"Hey it is you. How's it going?" she asked.

"Good, it's nice to see you Miss Tsuuken," said Ei, "are you making a delivery?"

"Yeah kind of, I'm only doing this in person because I was hoping to run into you again kid," said Jun.

"M, me?" said Jun.

"Yeah, I wanted to know if you got yourself a date for that wedding you're trying to help with," said Jun.

"Uh no, but the lady who's getting married is over there at the moment," said Ei pointing to Alice.

"Who is this?" Alice asked looking Jun over.

"She's the florist who's going to supply the flowers for your wedding Miss Tween," said Ei.

"You're the florist?" asked Alice looking the strange girl over.

"Nice to meet yah," said Jun slapping Alice's hand while blowing a bubble in her face.

"You don't look much like a florist," said Alice.

"Well you don't look too much like a bride," Jun retorted.

"What's that suppose to mean?" asked Alice.

"You don't look like no woman I've ever seen from the upper class after she's engaged," said Jun, "All the girls I know are all, 'Oh look at me, Look at me I'm engaged. I'm suddenly queen of the fucking world!' No one else fucking matters but me!' And all that other B.S. Honestly if I wouldn't have been able to tell you out of all people was engaged to some rich guy."

"Oh," said Alice jumping a little at Jun's comment, "Well I guess it helps with the fact that I'm not of the upper class. I'm more from the middle class."

"Really?" said Jun, "Hitachiin don't mind marry below them, cool. I'm starting to like you girl. But just so you know while I do know a few things about flowers but I personally am a rock musician."

"Ah that kind of seems more of what you do," said Alice, "hope I wasn't being offensive by saying that."

"Eh don't worry about it," said Jun.

"You should hear her songs Miss Tween, she's pretty good," said Ei.

"You heard my songs huh kid?" said Jun, "Glad to know you like them."

"Maybe you should try playing for Miss Tween and see if you can play for her wedding," said Ei "Hmm?" said Jun looking at Alice intrigued by what it was Ei just suggested.

"Uh I'd have to ask Kaoru first. I don't know how keen he'd be to the idea of a rock group performing," said Alice.

"Well we do more than rock, including those mushy-mushy slow dance songs," said Jun, "I wouldn't mind getting to playing for your wedding."

"Uh like I said, I'd have to ask Kaoru," said Alice.

Jun turned and gave Ei a thumbs up.

"Thanks a lot kid," she said.

"No problem, I hope you get it!" Ei called out as she was finally carried out by Mori.

"She's pretty cool, that little Ei huh?" said Jun.

"Oh Ei's really special. I just hope she'll like having me as a stepmother," said Alice.

"Well any mom would be really lucky to have her for a daughter," said Jun.

"You should be careful how you say that," said Alice.

"Why?" asked Jun.

"Ei's real mother's dead. She died over a year ago," Alice explained, "And I'm not sure how happy she is to the idea of having a new mother figure in her life."

"Oh well, hopefully you and her can get along at least," said Jun.

"Yeah I'd settle for that easily," said Alice.


	15. Chapter 15

DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

Original Idea By: twilighttween ALICE aka Grayson's Gal

Alice couldn't help but feel nervous as she road in the elevator with the strange flower delivery girl who was standing next to her casually chewing her gum and listening to some sort of loud hard rock music that was turned up so loud that Alice could hear it herself.

'What's the point of the headphones?' she thought. Although she did have to admit, it did sound rather catchy.

"So do you have a date yet?" Jun suddenly asked out of nowhere.

"What?" Alice asked caught off guard by Jun's sudden question.

"So do you have a date in mind for when you tie the knot to the ball and chain?" Jun repeated again.

"Oh you mean for my wedding," Said Alice, "No I'm afraid I haven't. I'm afraid it's only been almost been a week since Kaoru purposed to me."

"He's not one of the dumb Hitachiin twins is he?" Jun asked.

"Well kind of, though I don't think Kaoru's too dumb," said Alice, "And neither is Hikaru for that matter." Jun chuckled a little at that.

"Yeah keep telling yourself that," she said. Just than they heard the ding of the elevator door and felt the elevator come to stop.

"This your floor?" Jun asked.

"Uh no, I guess someone's getting on," said Alice. As she said that, the doors really did open to reveal none other than the Hitachiin twins.

"Oh hey Alice," said Kaoru, "How's it going?"

"Good, good, I'm mostly here to see Tamaki though," said Alice, "It's for that other child that's being adopted from the Twilight orphanage. Apparently Tamaki can offer up some good insight on the man hoping to adopt."

"Oh we're heading up the boss's floor too for a big board meeting of sorts," said Kaoru getting into the elevator with the two women.

"Are you sure there's room for all of us in here?" asked Hikaru also getting in.

"You don't think so, get out," said Jun.

"What are you doing here exactly?" asked Hikaru.

"Setting bombs to blow up the building," said Jun, "What do you think dumb ass? I'm holding weed my hand?"

"Well who are they for?" asked Hikaru.

"Why do you care? You want some flowers too or something? Go call your Grammy for some or something," said Jun, "It's kind of against regulations to share that with others anyway."

"Well I would think you of all people wouldn't fallow the rules," said Hikaru.

"What's that suppose to mean?" asked Jun.

"Let's just say I've heard about your so called checkered past," said Hikaru, "And frankly I'm a little bit disturbed Ei sees you as role model."

"A role model?" asked Jun, "Look just because she likes my music it doesn't mean I'm a role model dumb buck."

"Well maybe I don't like her listening to your music," said Hikaru.

"Oh let me guess you prefer that boring crap she has to pound out on the piano. Well guess what, so did my dad. He kept wanting me to be that sweet little angle, even if I didn't like what it was he was making me do. So you know what I did? I did shit like linking peoples' bumpers together at my father's parties with chains so when someone tried to pull away, someone's car got wrecked as a result! Think about that if you're going to be all Mr. Macho dad by keeping Ei from listening something you don't like okay?"

"Oh please my brother and I did some pretty shitty things when we were kids and it didn't have anything to do with having our parents telling us what not to do," said Hikaru.

"So in other words, you're just a dick by nature?" said Jun, "At least I have a more logical excuse for being what I am." Just than the bell rang again and all four stepped out and walked out together.

"This isn't over!" Hikaru warned as he turned and headed into a huge conference room.

"Oh goody," said Jun heading off her own way.

"Do you think you can stick around until later so we can have lunch together or something?" Kaoru asked Alice.

"Yeah that was kind of my plan for the day. I was also thinking of maybe seeing if there's anything I can bring over from my place to yours since I'll be moving in with you," Alice casually mentioned.

"Oh yeah sure of course you can, go nuts," said Kaoru.

"Thank you," said Alice. She went down the same way as Jun had gone while Kaoru fallowed his brother into the conference room. Hikaru was sitting in a chair sulking and steepling his fingers together.

"I don't like her," he kept muttering.

"Yeah I kind of got that impression," said Kaoru, "But you shouldn't push your luck with her or with Ei. You don't want to be the one dad Ei hates because you're too over controlling do you? Leave that position open to the boss."

"I still don't like her," said Hikaru.

"Yes I bet you don't," said Kaoru.

* * *

"Hello, are you Suoh?" Jun asked walking into Tamaki's office. Tamaki gulped and backed away.

"D, D, D, Don't hurt me please!" he pleaded.

"I'm not here to hurt you sir," said Jun, "I'm merely here to deliver you these flowers."

"Oh, well thank you," said Tamaki, "Who are they from?"

"There's a card in them I think," said Jun as she reached in and pulled them out, "Oh here you go, from a Miss Chase Ryoushi."

"Oh," said Tamaki.

"Contain your enthusiasm please sir," said Jun handing him the card for. Tamaki read it silence.

_I have taken the liberty of showing you a token of my affection. Now it is your turn Mr. Suoh. I'll be waiting. In fact the girl delivering your flowers has a bouquet ready to take to me in your name at your command._

_Don't make me wait too long dear Tamaki,_

_Your Loving Chase _

"You have flowers all set up for to take to her from me?" asked Tamaki.

"Yeah believe it or not and yes I'll admit it's kind of lame," said Jun.

"What kind did you get her?" asked Tamaki.

"Some sorts of roses," said Jun.

"Well then I guess the polite thing to do is to take them to her," said Tamaki.

"Sure no problem," said Jun, "You know this maybe my opinion but I can't help but feel that anyone who's that desperate for something like that really isn't worth it and you should break it off before you get too deep into it."

"Uh thank you for your opinion," said Tamaki.

"Everything okay Tamaki?" Alice asked walking into the room after Jun had left.

"Oh Alice hello, how is the blushing bride-to-be?" asked Tamaki sweetly.

"I'm good," said Alice, "Oh the flowers were for you huh?"

"Uh yes, from Miss Ryoushi," said Tamaki.

"Oh well that was nice of her," said Alice.

"She's also had a bouquet for me to send to her," said Tamaki.

"Wait, she got a bouquet of flowers for you to deliver to her?" Alice asked confused.

"Yes believe it or not," said Tamaki, "Well anyway, what can I do for you lovely lady?"

"I wanted to talk to you about a person you know wanting to adopt himself from the Twilight Orphanage," said Alice, "I take it you know a Mister Umehito Nekozawa?"

"Eh!" Tamaki sputtered as he all but fell out of her chair.

"Tamaki?" Alice jumped up and looked over his desk at the man on the floor.

"You mean Nekozawa wishes to adopt?" asked Tamaki weakly.

"Uh yeah," said Alice, "I know the boy too from when I was the director." She pulled out her forms and looked them over, "His name is Ayaki Myou. He's a real talented photographer for his age."

"The orphanage has a photography program?" asked Tamaki.

"Oh yes," Alice explained, "Ever since you guys started funding it, a lot of nice things and improvements have been made including the adding of the photography program. Lots of kids have been taking it up too including Ayaki. Of course I knew him before all that. He use to paint, but it was always kind of different things like spooky night skies and things like that. From what I can tell he and Mr. Nekozawa have quite a bit in common. So with that said can we get back to the matter at hand? I'm here to ask what your overall opinion of Mr. Nekozawa is and if you think he would make a good father and provide a good home to the boy."

"Well," Tamaki paused for a moment thinking long and hard about what he remembered of his former scary Sempi. Though he was creepy, there was no argument that he was in fact that a good person.

"Yes I, I do think that Nekozawa would make a good father and provide a good future for the boy."

"Do you have anything negative you'd want to say on his behalf?" asked Alice.

"Only that he can scary at times but it's not all that bad once you really get to know him," said Tamaki.

"Thank you very much for your time Tamaki," said Alice, "This will help me to hopefully get it so Mr. Nekozawa to take Ayaki home as early as this Friday. Have a good day now."

"Glad I could be of help dear Alice. Oh and speaking of help Alice, you do know I happen to know a thing or two of how to make a special day like say a wedding extra special."

"Yeah Kaoru warned me about that," said Alice, "I'll consider it if I get stuck okay?"

"You are most kind and generous dear Alice," said Tamaki.

"Uh-huh," said Alice heading out. As she hurried out, she accidentally bumped into Akira and the stake of papers she was holding, "Oh my gosh I'm so sorry!" She quickly knelt down and started helping Akira pick them up.

"No no please it was my fault!" Akira insisted as she gathered up her work, "I should have watched where I was going! Aren't you Miss Alice Tween, Master Kaoru Hitachiin's fiancée, the social worker?"

"Uh yes that's right," said Alice as they kept picking up the scattered papers, "And who are you?"

"I'm Akira Kikku; I'm the new manager of the 13th floor."

"Oh I see, nice to meet you," said Alice. She turned to her attention to the gathering up the papers and straightening them. In the process she happened to notice the words Twilight Orphanage on one of the parchments. "What's this?" Akira took it and read it.

"Oh this is the form to book this acrobat act for a charitable performance at the orphanage. Miss Ei is actually hoping to book them as entertainers for your wedding."

"Oh really?" said Alice, "When will they be performing?" asked Alice.

"Un next Friday I believe is the best time I could get them to perform," said Akira, "I just need the approval of the one of the hosts."

"Oh well Tamaki's in his office at the moment," said Alice. Akira looked towards the door of the office worried. "Uh, is something wrong with Tamaki?"

"Uh no," Akira sputtered, "He's just; he's just a bit, I'm not even sure I know the right word for it."

"Yeah a lot of girls feel that way about him; At least all of those who aren't completely swept off their feet by him."

"Like that bitch Chase Ryoushi," muttered Akira.

"What was that?" asked Alice.

"Oh nothing," said Akira, "You know maybe you and Kaoru should come to the performance next week at the orphanage to see if you like them or not. I know Master Morinozuka has already given his approval to book them for the theaters."

"Sure that would be a good idea, thank you," said Alice, "I hope to see around Miss Kikku."

"As do I seeing as how I work for your husband and I would hate to not do my job for him as best as I can."

"Oh I bet you will," said Alice handing Akira back the reaming of her paper work.

Akira bowed her head in respect and turned to walk away only to again get bumped into.

"Oh god this not my day, I am so sorry!" said Akira.

"Oh it's quite alright my dear. I happen to cause women to loose their cool around me," said Tamaki clasping Akira's hand gently.

"What?!" Akira screamed in fear suddenly realizing that it was Tamaki whom she had bumped into. "Oh master Tamaki I am so sorry!"

"Oh like I said it's quite alright," said Tamaki, "Did you need something my fair lady?"

"Well no!" Akira sputtered as she tired to turn around only to see Alice unintentionally blocking her path looking confused.

"Didn't you need one of the hosts' signatures to approve the performance for the orphanage?" she asked innocently enough.

"Oh yeah," muttered Akira disappointed over the idea of loosing her escape. She fiddled through her paperwork that hadn't slipped out of her hands to try and find the forms but it couldn't find it. She knelt down to try and find the form. She didn't notice Tamaki also kneel down to try and do the same.

"Oh here it is," she said at last.

"Oh let me see," said Tamaki reaching for it, only to accident touch her hand again. Akira dropped the form and jumped up and away in fear.

"Is something wrong?" Alice asked hurrying over to her.

"Yeah I'm fine just got go!" Akira screeched as she hurried away.

"What about these forms?" asked Tamaki?

"You can get them back on my desk later after you've gotten a chance to sign them!" Akira shouted back as she went and practically did a dive bomb in to the elevator.

"Why does she always try to avoid me?" asked Tamaki.

"I could tell you but then you'd never learn your own lesson," Alice slightly taunted with a smirk.


	16. Chapter 16

DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

Original Idea By: twilighttween ALICE aka Grayson's Gal

"Have a good day Ei," said Mori once they got to the school.

"Thanks Mori you too," said Ei giving her big giant father a kiss on his cheek. It actually made the giant father smile a little. Ei liked it when Mori smiled.

"Bye now," she said before climbing out of the car.

However as she did she heard Mori call out to her, "Ei wait."

"Yes?" Ei asked turning around to see he was holding up a box of more the same hot pads for the back.

"Just in case," he said.

"Thanks Mori," Ei thanked her big father before tucking the box in her book bag, "And thanks again for not saying anything to the others. You're still not going to right?" Mori shook his head no. Ei breathed a sigh of relief before finally heading off to find her friends.

"Hi Ei," Masami said finding her first.

"Hi Masami," said Ei happy to see her.

"How did it go yesterday with the acrobats?" asked Masami.

"It went great! They were really talented. I got to talk to the leader's daughter, who's really nice, and she told me she learned how to do a lot of the things at an early age. She even told me she could do a hand stand when she was three."

"How hard can it be to do a hand stand?" asked Masami.

"Actually, rather hard," said Ei, "My back is super sore from trying to do a bunch last night."

"Your back's sore?" asked Masami looking around at her friend's backside.

"Oh yeah, I have to keep this heating pad on it to help relax it," said Ei.

"And your father's let you come to school?" asked Masami, "I would have thought they'd put you on permanent bed rest or something."

"Well luckily for me only Mori knows about it since I was staying with him last night. He promised he won't say anything. He's not one to overreact too much over matters like this, just like Kyoya," said Ei.

"Hi guys good morning," Ai greeted her friends.

"Hi," Masami returned the greeting.

"You're weird you know that?" Ei said instead.

"Now what did I do?" asked Aoi, totally confused about Ei's response to her.

"You and you're whole "the right girl will come into a man's life at the right time" thing. It happened to three of my dads these past three days," Ei explained.

"Why would you tell her that?" asked Masami.

"Huh?" said Ei right as Aoi let out an ear piercing screech. She grabbed Ei by her shoulders and started shaking her with excitement.

"Who, Who, Who?!" she shouted over and over again as she shook her.

"What?" asked Ei.

"Who are these so called girls you're talking about?! And which of their fathers' lives did they come into?!" Aoi demanded to know as she kept shaking Ei.

"I can't really say," said Ei shakily.

"Why not?!" asked Aoi.

"It's hard to talk when you're shaking me!" said Ei as she tried to push Ei away. Masami even came up behind Aoi and tried pulling her off of Ei before finally Ei was free of her grasp. Ei started panting heavily as she tired to catch her breath.

"Now can you tell me who they are?!" asked Aoi. Ei gave a dirty look as she kept trying to catch her breath.

"Alright," she said at last, "One of them happens to be the daughter of the acrobat troop leader I was talking about. Her name is Mikasa. I can't be certain but I couldn't help but feel Mori was looking at her like he liked her."

"Aren't the acrobats Chinese?" asked Masami.

"So?" asked Ei. Masami just shrugged her shoulders.

"I guess there's nothing too wrong with that," she admitted.

"What about the other ones?! What about the other ones?!" Aoi kept asking.

"Wells there's this other one. She owns the sweets factory Hunny and I went to the day. She's really sweet, her name is Gin Grayson. She's a lot like Hunny in the same fact that she enjoys sweets as much as he does," said Ei.

"Wow they sound like the perfect match," said Masami.

"They sound boring," said Aoi, "Boring Boring, Boring!"

"She's a real nice lady!" said Ei.

"Anyway," said Aoi, "Who's the last newest couple out there?!"

"Alright if you insist," said Ei, "its Hikaru and this florist who delivers flowers to Great-Grandmother's Ikebana's school. Her name's Jun Tsuuken. I know Hikaru says he doesn't like the girl but there was something between them that sort of looked like they might get along."

"Wait Jun Tsuuken?" said Masami, "I think I know her. Her family delivers some of the flowers use in his gardening projects. I heard she's not exactly all that nice. She has kind of a criminal record, worst than any of the men that work for Father."

"Like what?" asked Aoi? She sounded eagerly over the idea of hearing about the woman's past.

"Well for one thing I heard she once managed turn all these different art pieces in a museum upside down over night," said Masami.

"She's not that bad," said Ei, "I kind of like her even if she and Hikaru don't get together. And you know I bet you anything if Hikaru didn't have Kaoru to hold him back slightly or if they hadn't met Tamaki and my mother they could just as easily have a criminal record, one far worst than hers."

"For real?" said Aoi, "Hmm jailbird lovebirds huh? Hmm, hmm, hmm yes this is getting me an idea. Yes, yes I'm seeing it now! I'm sure Mother will like it too!" She pulled out her sketch pad and starting drawing.

"She's going to be busy for a while," said Masami.

"You know what lese Jun does?" said Ei, "She's in this really cool rock band called Burn Him where she plays the drums. In almost all of the songs she has an awesome drum solo. Here let me see if I can get one of her videos up." She pulled out her phone and started scrolling until she found the site and played one of the videos.

"Wow this is actually pretty good," said Masami as the two started bobbing their heads to the beat.

"IT'S ALL SUPERNATURAL!" they sang together with singer in the video.

"What kind of garbage are you two commoners listening to?" Noriko suddenly asked appearing in front of the girls. "It's sensitive to my lady ears."

"Well excuse us for having normal ears," said Ei, "We'd tell you but we also know that if you learn something new you'll forget something old. Then how do you expect insult me in a new way?"

Noriko sneered and stormed off mad. Masami and Ei both laughed before returning to their video.

* * *

"Hello everyone," said Kyoya walking into the board room where Hikaru and Kaoru were waiting.

"Hello Kyoya," said Kaoru.

"Does anyone know if Mori returned yet from taking Ei to school?" asked Kyoya.

"No idea," said Kaoru, "Hunny might know."

"I can't believe he didn't even let us say good-bye to her before he left with her," said Hikaru.

"I'm sure he had his reasons," said Kyoya as he started going over his paperwork for the meeting.

"Hi everyone," said Hunny coming into the room as well with a big white box.

"What's with the box Hunny?" asked Kaoru.

"You'll see once the meeting starts," Hunny promised.

"You wouldn't happen to know if Mori's back would you?" asked Kyoya.

"No, but it shouldn't be too much longer," said Hunny. Right as he said that the door opened again. "Oh maybe that's him now."

"I doubt it," said Kyoya. He was proven right as Tamaki came in. He looked confused about something.

"Everything okay there Boss?" asked Kaoru.

"I'm a little bit worried about our new floor manager Miss Kikku," said Tamaki taking a seat at the other end of the table.

"What about her?" asked Hikaru.

"I don't know what I did but for some reason she seems to be afraid of me. I mean I know real ladies usually feel swept off their feet by me. But I don't think that's the case with her. I don't know what I did," said Tamaki.

"We can talk to her later about it," Kyoya promised. Just then the door opened again and Mori really did finally come into the room.

"Hi Takashi," said Hunny cheerfully as Mori walked over and took the empty seat next to him.

"Did Ei get to school alright?" asked Kyoya.

"Yeah," Mori promised.

"Good to know," said Kyoya.

"Especially since you took off with her without letting us see her first!" snarled the twins.

"Calm down you two, it's not like we aren't going to see her again," said Kyoya, "Now then, sine Mori's here we can start our meeting."

"Right, this meeting of Ei is now called to order," Tamaki declared, "I have something I'd like bring to everyone's attention about the girl."

"Go ahead," said Kyoya.

"This weekend Ei and I have been invited to attend one of the Ryoushi family's hunting ranges. My father has said he will be joining us but you are also all welcome to come along as well."

"A hunting range?" asked Hunny.

"It's a place people go to hunt for fun," Kyoya explained, "Mrs. Ryoushi's family actually owns a lot back in America." Hunny turned white at that comment.

"You want to take Ei-Chan to a place like that?" he asked in alarm, "I think I should go with her for support than!"

"Very well," said Kyoya as he wrote it down, "Does this mean that you will also be going too Mori?" Mori nodded.

"I think we should go too," said Kaoru.

"Yeah safety in numbers sounds like a good idea for Ei," said Hikaru.

"Shall I just put it down that we are all going to be attending?" said Kyoya, "In a way I suppose it wouldn't be a bad idea considering that it'd be nice to meet up with the woman that has apparently captivated Tamaki's attention."

"I wouldn't say she's captivated me," Tamaki admitted sheepishly, "I barley even know her. It's just she and my grandmother are hoping we can get along to the point we uh become more than just friends.

"I see," said Kyoya, "All the more reason we should all go out to meet her to know who it is we're dealing with."

"Alright than," said Tamaki, "Any one else have business they wish to share?"

"Yes," said Kaoru, "I would like to reserve time with Ei tomorrow to take her to dinner at Alice's parent's house."

"Very well," said Kyoya, "I will make sure that you have Friday evening reserved."

"And with that said, can you also save next weekend for me and Ei? I promised her that I would make sure to treat her to anything she wanted for agreeing to use her as human shield against Alice's father."

"Very well, let me know by the next weekend if what it is she wishes to do at the latest," said Kyoya.

"Anything else anyone wishes to share?"

"I have something, it's from Ei-Chan and my trip to the candy factory," said Hunny, "it's a sample of one of the cakes they make for Kao-Chan to try, here." He pushed his box over to Kaoru. Kaoru opened it so see a lovely looking white cake with white frosting. He took one bite and suddenly his face went blank.

"Well?" asked his twin.

"This cake is great! I can say without a doubt we should have her make our cake!" Kaoru shouted.

"Who's the chef again?" asked Kyoya.

"Her name is Gin," said Hunny. He smiled a really deep and loving smile thinking about the kind woman, "She's super nice. She gave us all sorts of samples to try of her different treats."

"Yes she is well known for her charitable nature," said Kyoya, "She's known for bringing sweets to children's hospital and children shelters around the city."

"Oh that sounds a lot like her," Hunny praised.

"Yes and unfortunately it's put her company in the red. They give more items away than they sell. It's rumored that if it keeps going like her father, who bought her the company in the first place, will most likely make her give it up."

"What?" said Hunny, "That's too bad! We can't let that happened! Kyo-Chan isn't there anything we can do for her?"

"I'm not sure," said Kyoya, "Her kind of business isn't something we usually do."

"Well maybe we should!" said Hunny, "I'll even help start and fund it if need be! A nice lady like that shouldn't be forced to go out of business just for being a new person!"

"We'll see about it. That's sort of a meeting for another time," said Kyoya, "this is a meeting about Ei and her wellbeing. Speaking of which, does anyone else has any idea about what to do next in regards to Ei?"

Hikaru and Kaoru both looked at each other and looked like they were about to raise their hands when Mori rose his up.

"Yes Mori?" said Kyoya.

"I don't think Ei wants to do the piano so much anymore," he said.

"WHAT?!" Tamaki shouted.

"Yeah we were going to bring that up too," said Hikaru and Kaoru.

"How could Ei not want to do the piano anymore, She's so good at it?!" asked Tamaki.

"I think maybe she's just been over doing it so much that she wants to try something else instead," said Kaoru.

"That makes sense," said Kyoya, "Perhaps we can offer to take her out of band club and just do piano playing at home or with a private tutor."

"Well what else is there for her to do?!" said Tamaki.

"Don't fret Tamaki; I'm sure we can find her something worth doing," Kyoya assured him, "Anything else?"

"Yeah," said Hikaru, "I think we should make it so Ei can't listen to this rock group Burn Him."

'Why do I bother?' Kaoru thought smacking his face.

"What's so wrong with them?" asked Tamaki.

"Will here listen!" said Hikaru pulling out his phone and playing of the group's songs.

"That's sounds awful!" said Tamaki.

"Oh so that's what we were listening to the other day," said Kyoya, "All those in favor of not allowing Ei to listen to this anymore, raise your hand." Hikaru and Tamaki raised their hands in a flash.

"And those who think we should allow her to still be allowed to listen?" Mori Hunny and Kaoru also raised their hands.

"Very well, Ei shall be allowed to continue to listen to them."

"However can I suggest we put a limit on how much she listens to them?" asked Kaoru.

"Certainly, that sounds like a more logical choice," said Kyoya writing it down, "Anything else?"

No one spoke up.

"Very well," said Kyoya, "Then I declared out Ei meeting over for now and we shall meet again next week. I'll email you all the driving schedules and sleeping arrangement rotations for the next week right now. Any objections of concern see me later in my office. Good day to you gentlemen."

"Um Kyo-Chan, about Miss Gin?" asked Hunny.

"Write up a report about how and why we should help her and I'll look it over," Kyoya told him kindly before heading out.

"How could you not side with me over banning Ei from not listening to that awful lady?" Hikaru asked his brother.

"Because I told you, you don't want to be that over protective parent with her. Doing something like that will only make her resent you," Kaoru explained, "You don't want that do you?"

"No," Hikaru admitted, "You don't think Ei would want to try something like a rock band do you?"

"No!" said Tamaki, "Ei has a gift she shouldn't waist it on rock music! I'm going to do anything I can to make sure she realizes it and not give up on it all together! I have to as her Father!"

Both twins looked at each other.

"You see, that's why you shouldn't band her from listening to the rock music," said Kaoru.


	17. Chapter 17

DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

Original Idea By: twilighttween ALICE aka Grayson's Gal

Hunny paced around his office with a serious thoughtful look on his face. Mori sat behind the chair at the computer ready to start typing whatever it was Hunny told him to type.

"I wish I could come up with something that would be good enough to convince Kyo-Chan to help buy up Miss Gin's company for her," Hunny finally sighed in defeat, "But I'm totally stumped. Even though Kyo-Chan's a nice a guy all in all I doubt he'd want to help finance a company that's doing so badly all because the owner so nice."

"Hmm," Mori agreed.

"Any suggestions?" Hunny asked his cousins eagerly. Mori shook his head no.

"Well what does she like to do exactly?"

Mori looked up on the computer trying to find something on the woman. All the over information it read that she loved making sweets and loved donating her sweets to charities including orphanages and children's hospitals. That seemed a little bit surprising given who her father was. The man, named Kohei Grayson, wasn't one of the nicest men in their class. He was ruthless with his business, ruthless with his employees and extremely ruthless with his own children. Apparently Gin's three brothers may all had nice apartments but they were usually scarping to get by with the salary they earned from working for their father and his weight watching and exercise business. It made Mori wonder all together why the man went and bought his daughter something along the lines of a sweets factory, especially if his daughter was going to be running it into the ground like she was. Then he got an idea and started typing.

"What are you doing Takashi?" asked Hunny running over to computer and looking over Mori's shoulder. "Did you come up with an idea for helping us help Gin?"

"Yeah," said Mori as he kept typing. As he typed, Hunny kept reading. He was starting to become a little bit amazed Mori had come up with the idea.

"Do you think this will work with Kyo-Chan?" asked Hunny.

"Yeah," said Mori confidently as he typed. Soon he had it all typed out and proofread before allowing it print it out. He handed it to his cousin who waited for Hunny's approval as Hunny read it over again.

"Alright," he said at last, "Let's go show it to Kyo-Chan." Mori nodded happily and headed off with his cousin to Kyoya's office floor.

* * *

"So let me get this straight," Kyoya said as he read off Mori and Hunny's report, "you purpose that we buy Miss Grayson's company and let her keep having doing all of her charity work and at the same time promote her business as people can buy her sweets to help also with charity?"

"Yes," said Hunny, "her company will be one big basket of charity and if we own it we can sort of use it as a write off with taxes."

"Yeah," Mori added.

"Hmm, I see," said Kyoya, "This is an interesting purpose. It's true her sweets are well known and if she wasn't always so busy giving them away she'd be making a good profit with it. I shall consider your proposal. It does seem like a good idea in the long run. I shall run our figures and see what we can do."

"I can put up the money to buy it," Hunny offered.

"Thank you, I shall very much consider that," said Kyoya as he kept reading the proposal. Then he noticed his clock. "Unfortunately I'll have to do it later. It's my turn to go pick up Ei from school."

"Oh goody I can't wait to see Ei home!" said Hunny.

'Hmm,' thought Mori. He hoped either Ei's back was feeling better or Kyoya didn't make too big of a fuss about her which wasn't too likely to do. No the worse he'd have to worry about would Kyoya getting mad Mori hadn't informed him or the others Ei had been hurt especially after they had their Ei meeting today.

When Kyoya got into the elevator Tamaki was already there.

"Hello Kyoya," said Tamaki, "Where are you off to?"

"I'm off to pick up Ei from school," said Kyoya.

"Wait you are? I thought I was supposing to!" said Tamaki.

"Yes well given what happened on Monday, I think it's best you not take nor retrieve Ei to or from school for the remainder of the week in the off chance you get interrupted by that woman," Kyoya explained sternly.

"But-but Kyoya!" Tamaki sputtered.

"Don't worry, after this weekend when we've all gotten sometime to know the woman I'll make sure you get at least one of the two privileges back," Kyoya assured his friend giving him a pat on the back right as the elevator came to a stop.

"Can I at least have Ei spend the night one my floor tonight?!" Tamaki begged as he ran after Kyoya.

"I suppose that won't be too wrong," Kyoya decided. Tamaki sighed happily.

"Thank you Kyoya!"

"Of course Tamaki, like I would deny you your daughter," said Kyoya waving him off.

* * *

Ei gave off a slight moan at the end of school.

"You okay Ei?" asked Masami.

"It's no big deal," Ei insisted. She threw opened her bag to see if there any more heating pads left. Unfortunately there wasn't.

'I used up all of them?' she thought in a slight panic. She couldn't remember which of her fathers was supposed to be picking up but she knew for a fact it wasn't Mori. Her only hope it was Kyoya. If it wasn't, there was a chance she could end up in the ICU ward instead of just going home if she gave off the simplest of moans. Her back may not have been as bad as it had been this morning but it was still painful.

Ei did her best to walk tall without slouching although it was a bit tempting. She even started biting her lip to try and distract the pain she felt.

'I really wish I hadn't used up all of the pads already,' she thought weakly to herself. She could soon see her car waiting for her and was most relived when the door opened it was Kyoya sitting in it waiting for her.

"Hello Ei," he said calmly.

"Hello Kyoya," said Ei. She didn't mean to but she happened to let out a sigh of relief as she got into the car. It was so obvious that Kyoya picked it up immediately.

"Everything alright?" he asked in his usual calm domineer.

"Oh yes I'm fine," Ei insisted. She tried resting up against the back seat of her limo without looking like she was fighting to slouch.

"Ei is something wrong, possibly with your back?" asked Kyoya folding his arms and giving her the look he always gave when he was trying to be serious. It was the kind of look that, for some reason, made it so his glasses gave off a glint even if Kyoya was in one of the darkest rooms ever.

"It's not that bad honest," said Ei, "I had heat pads that have been helping a lot all day."

"Heating pads eh?" said Kyoya, "and how pray tell did you happen to come by these pads?"

"Uh well um Mori gave them to me," Ei finally admitted.

"I see," said Kyoya, "So what was it that happen to make you feel this way?"

"I uh was trying to do a handstand with some negative results," Ei explained. She wound up telling Kyoya the whole story of the acrobats and her conversation with Mikasa and her being able to do one at the age of three.

"I see," Kyoya repeated, "Would you maybe want to consider doing this more than playing the piano?"

Ei's eyes bulged open.

"How did you," Ei cut herself off, "Whom am I kidding? You know everything."

"Well almost everything. And in answer to your over all question the truth was we discussed it in our meeting today about you. Mori, Hikaru and Kaoru thought it was best to bring it up," Kyoya explained.

Ei was starting to look more and more nervous.

"Was, Tamaki…,"

"Upset?" Kyoya finished, "Oh yes, if only by a little bit. I'd be careful when you get home especially since you're spending the night on his floor."

"I am?!" shouted Ei, "But than that means he's going to find out about my back too!"

"Oh probably," said Kyoya, "Perhaps you should ask Mori for more heating pads before you grace Tamaki with your presents."

"Sure, good idea," Ei sputtered. "I can just go to Mori's floor first, get some heating pads and go to Tamaki's floor where all I have to worry about is him lecturing me or doing something stupid over me not liking playing the piano so much anymore."

However her plan was dashed the minute she and Kyoya walked into the tower where Tamaki was waiting for her.

"Oh Ei welcome home!" he shouted with delight as he raced over and hugged her.

"Ah!" Ei moaned in pain. Tamaki practically dropped her at hearing that.

"Ei, What's Wrong?!" he shouted, "What happened?! Did I shower you with too much love?! Oh God! All I'd ever wanted to do was express my love to my little girl but now I've broken her! Forgive me!"

"Are you alright Ei?" Kyoya asked helping her up.

"Kyoya, quick, we got to Ei to the hospital! My love has broken her! Call in the best doctors, nurses, surgeons, and anyone else I'm forgetting! We got to fix up Ei immediately! I will not let my daughter stay broken!"

"She's not broken Tamaki calm down. Her back's just a little sore. Of course you probably just made it worse when you give her your big embrace and dropping her on the floor," Kyoya explained calmly.

"Oh no, Ei I'm so sorry!" Tamaki apologized, "Please don't think that your daddy would ever deliberately hurt you!"

"I know Tamaki I know and it's not that bad," Ei assured her father. "It's feeling a lot better actually. You'll just have to lay off from the big bear hugs for a while alright?"

"Oh of course!" said Tamaki, "I promise, I'll do everything I can to help you!" The minute he said that, he scooped her up and hugged her again.

"Maybe taking you to the doctor might not be such a bad idea," said Kyoya as he watched.

"Oh that reminds me, I think you and I should talk about your wanting to suddenly up and quit playing the piano," said Tamaki.

"I don't want to quit all together Tamaki. I just want to see if there's more out there for me. I mean you probably had lots of other activities you did besides playing the piano right?" Ei pointed out.

"Well yes," Tamaki admitted, "I am utterly amazing after all."

"And what are you saying Boss?" they all heard Hikaru ask. The trio turned and saw him walking in with his own trio that consisted of him, Kaoru and Alice. Each had some sort of box in their hands. Hikaru and Kaoru seemed to have identical big square boxes that they had to peek over to get a look while Alice's was a bit smaller.

"Are you saying Ei's not amazing and can handle something more than just playing the piano?" Kaoru finished his brother taunt.

"You don't want to do the piano anymore Ei?" asked Alice surprised.

"I, uh just wanted to see if there's something else out there for me," Ei answered awkward. She quickly tried changing the subject. "What are all those boxes for?"

"Oh these are just some of the things I figured I could start moving into Kaoru's penthouse," Alice explained.

"You're," Ei had to pause a little as she took it all in, "You're starting to move in already?"

"Well yeah, it only makes sense," said Kaoru, "This is probably one the easiest things we can handle at the moment."

Ei didn't realize she was backing away until she felt herself subconsciously gripping Tamaki's hand.

"Oh Ei, is everything alright? Do you need some comfort from your favorite daddy?" he asked beaming with joy over Ei taking his hand like that. Her other fathers and Alice however were a bit more upset about the idea.

"Ei is everything alright?" asked Kaoru.

"You're not upset I'm moving in are you?" asked Alice with concern.

"No, no of course not? Why would I be?" asked Ei, "Let's go Tamaki. Don't you have a lecture for me about piano playing?"

"Oh you don't have to make it sound boring Ei," said Tamaki heading with her to the elevator and disappearing behind the door with her. Alice and Kaoru both started showing signs of disappointment.

"I knew she was having a hard time with the whole idea that I'd be becoming a more permanent part of this family, I just didn't realize how hard it would be to deal with her being upset," said Alice sadly.

"Well lucky for you, you have an advantage," said Kyoya, "Perhaps when Ei goes to meet your family, she'll feel more likely to be more open with the idea of you being around more often."

"I hope so," said Kaoru, "If not, this whole situation is going to be a lot difficult as we keep going with it."


	18. Chapter 18

DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

Original Idea By: twilighttween ALICE aka Grayson's Gal

"Now doesn't that sound nice Ei?" Tamaki asked after he finished his song on his piano.

"I'm disputing that it's not fun playing the piano Tamaki. I just want to try something else besides this all the time. You know there's a new play starting at school. They're doing Rapunzel," said Ei.

"Really?" said Tamaki, "my little Ei wants to try her luck on the stage? Well if there's one thing your favorite daddy knows besides the piano it's how to be the most charming actor. Now then, let's try rehearsing! Start by heading up stairs and stand by the railing."

"Uh okay," said Ei doing as she was instructed and looked down at Tamaki.

'Why did I tell him I was thinking of auditioning for a play?' she thought.

"Rapunzel, Rapunzel, let down your golden hair so that I may climb the golden stairs!" Tamaki called out dramatically. Ei stood there looking slightly confused.

"Uh Rapunzel, let down your hair," said Tamaki.

"Uh, I don't, um what exactly do you want me to do?" Ei sputtered, "I don't have anything to do symbolize hair. I don't even know what I'm supposed to say seeing as how I haven't seen the actual script for the play my school is doing."

"Improvise dear, improvise," Tamaki tried to encourage her daughter.

"Um okay," said Ei. She pretended to throw something down the stairs which Tamaki made a real dramatic fashion and dramatically climbed up the stairs.

"Oh Rapunzel, your great prince has finally come," he said.

"Hi," said Ei. Tamaki froze in a pose.

"Ei, you got to try and really get into it if you're going to be a star!" he said.

"Okay but it's hard to know what to say without a script," said Ei.

"Well dig deep. What could you see Rapunzel saying to her prince the first time he saw her?" asked Tamaki. Ei thought about it long and hard.

"So are you really a man?" she asked at last.

"What was that? Of course I am a man!" said Tamaki.

"But I thought the whole thing was the prince was the first man Rapunzel ever saw," said Ei.

"Uh," said Tamaki before he stopped to think about what it was Ei had just said, "Looks like we will have to find a script or a part of the story. Do you have a story book of Rapunzel?"

"Probably, but I can go do my homework first?" asked Ei.

"But we got to work on helping you get ready for your audition!" said Tamaki.

"Well alright but I really should do my homework. This had been my first early evening all week and I really want to take advantage of that so I can get my homework done really early," said Ei, "Maybe while I'm doing that or after that we can find one of my story books that might have the story of Rapunzel okay?" She ran to the elevator fast before Tamaki could say yes or no about it what it was she just suggested.

She shook her head with frustration as she road it down to Kyoya's floor to do her homework. Why had she gone and said something like that to Tamaki? She wasn't even sure if audition were still open for the play. It had been almost a full week since the drama teacher had told her about the upcoming play. Who's to say all the parts had been assigned? She hadn't exactly had the chance to look into it since she was so busy going out to do errands with her father for Kaoru and Miss Tween's wedding.

Ei was suddenly hit the heavy reminder when that thought came into her head. As she spoke Miss Tween was moving into Kaoru's penthouse. What does that mean from now on? Was she going to have to take special precautions or have restrictions when it came to wanting to spend time with Kaoru?

She waved those thought once the elevator came to a stop on Kyoya's floor. She didn't remember seeing her smartest father as she walked over to her bedroom and started doing her homework.

It was actually rather easy to get done that Ei was practically done in a flash.

'That was actually sort of relaxing,' Ei thought happily as she finished her work. Then she felt her back acing again.

'I better for ahead and see if Mori has anymore more of those heating pads,' she thought in a moan as she slowly got up to head to the elevator. She didn't seem to care when she heard the elevator coming to a stop. She figured it was just Kyoya coming home. However she was soon in for an unpleasant surprise when she realized it wasn't Kyoya.

"Hey Ei, I thought I saw you'd be here," said Kaoru trying to sound cheerful. His smiled vanished when he realized Ei was slouching slightly, "Are you alright? Did you hurt yourself?!"

"It's nothing, I just got to go see Mori," Ei tired to insist to Kaoru as she got to the elevator.

"This doesn't have anything to do with the boss, does it?" asked Kaoru sheepishly.

"No, not at all!" said Ei, "but he did kind of hurt it when he hugged me really tight and dropped me earlier today."

"Well what happened? Do you need to go to a doctor?" asked Kaoru.

"No I just need a heating pad!" Ei kept insisting, "I'm fine really."

"Well what happened to your back anyway?" asked Kaoru as he hit the button to Mori's floor for Ei.

"Well you know those acrobats?" asked Ei, "One of the acrobats told me she could do a hand stand at the age of three and I wanted to try too. Unfortunately it didn't go over so well and I uh may have kept landing on my back really painfully."

"Ouch," moan Kaoru, "Is this one of those things you were talking about wanting to do different?"

"Maybe, it looks so cool anyway. You should see it. They are amazing!" said Ei.

"Well I am going with Alice to see the charity show at the orphanage on Thursday next week. Are you coming with us to that? I bet it'd be nice to get to see some of your old friends while we're there," said Kaoru.

"I didn't really had any friends before you guys found me and even after that happened most of the ones I got really close to also got adopted," muttered Ei.

"Still though it might be nice to see some old faces right?" said Kaoru, "Oh that reminds me, the whole reason I was coming to see you. I want to come have dinner with me and Alice tonight."

"You what?" asked Ei.

"I want you to start doing more with me and Alice so you get more use to her from now on. Is that going to be a problem?" asked Kaoru.

"Well," Ei tired to think rationally of what it was Kaoru was asking of her. For the most part it wasn't really too unreasonable, just uncomfortable. Then there were her other fathers. What were they going to think if Kaoru started taking more and more of her time so she'd get use to Miss Tween? If might be so bad if she could really see if those other three ladies she met this week really were good matches for her other three fathers. She sure seemed to like them. But then there was also Kyoya and Tamaki to think about. Who was compatible for them? She really hoped it wasn't that Chase woman. There was something about her Ei didn't like. That's when she remembered.

"I think I was suppose to be spending the night with Tamaki tonight and you know how he is about having his time with me taken," she informed Kaoru.

"Oh really?" said Kaoru, "Well maybe I should go plead me case to him and Kyoya."

* * *

Mori stood at his stove getting ready to boil some water to make tea when he heard someone walking into his house.

"Mori are you in here?" asked Kyoya from the living room.

"Yeah," said Mori walking out of the kitchen, "Tea?"

"Yes that might not be a bad idea. We can drink the tea while we talk," said Kyoya walking past Mori to his kitchen.

"Hmm?" said Mori fallowing.

"It's about Ei," said Kyoya, "I found out about her back problems this morning and that you didn't say anything to anyone else about the matter."

"Yeah," Mori admitted.

"I think in a way I can understand but at the same time I would wish that in the future that you not keep something from us, especially from me. Ei is all of our responsibility and as such it's important we knew of any medical problems she's having understood?" Kyoya asked.

"Yes I know, but it was just a sore back," said Mori.

"This time yes but it could have been something far worse or for all you know there is something wrong with her back as it is. Even if it wasn't, it would be good to know we could have sent her to school with the right amount of heating pads," said Kyoya. Mori nodded his head in understanding. "Good I'm glad we've can come to an agreement. I do apologize if it sounds like I'm scolding you, but I do take's Ei's wellbeing very seriously."

* * *

"Is that Kyoya?" Ei asked once she and Kaoru arrived on Mori's floor.

"…I do apologize if it sounds like I'm scolding you, but I do take's Ei's wellbeing very seriously."

"Uh-oh," said Ei running towards the kitchen where the two men were talking.

"You're not talking about Mori letting me go to school without telling you or anyone else about my back are you?" she asked.

"Oh hello Ei," said Kyoya.

"Hi Ei," said Mori with a smile.

"Don't be mad at Mori, I asked him not to say anything because I didn't want anyone to over react like Tamaki, Hikaru and Kaoru tend to do," said Ei.

"Oh thanks," said Kaoru.

"Hello Kaoru," Kyoya greeted his friend.

"Hey Kyoya glad you're here," said Kaoru, "I wanted to ask if I can have Ei stay with me as much as possible until she gets more use to Alice being around."

"I see," said Kyoya, "And why didn't bring this up at the meeting?"

"Well I didn't think it was an issue until I was reminded it was when we were moving a bit of Alice's things in earlier," said Kaoru looking down at Ei with worry. Ei looked at her feet slightly ashamed.

"I see," said Kyoya, "Well I don't know if you can get away with it tonight since I promised Tamaki she was staying with him. That same goes for the rest of the week. I doubt the other fathers would like something like this just being sprung on them. So I cannot in good conscious let you have your request just yet." Mori nodded his head in agreement with a serious look on his face.

"However if you make your request at the next meeting I shall help you to pass it as much as I can."

"Fair enough," said Kaoru, "But I do get her for tomorrow night right after my dinner with Alice's parents?"

"Well yes of course," said Kyoya.

"Can I also have her for dinner tonight?" asked Kaoru.

"I don't see why not. Do you Mori?" asked Kyoya. Mori shook his head no.

"Good so then glad we got that established," said Kaoru.

"Yeah good," said Ei, "Do I have a say in all of this?"

"Yes usually," said Kyoya, "But the idea of dinner is something I think you should do regardless. It is the right thing to do at this point."

"Fine," muttered Ei.

"I'm sure you won't mind the meal Ei. It'll be really good," Kaoru assured her.

"Hmm," said Ei, "Can I still get those heating pads though?"

"Hmm?" Mori immediately ducked out of the room and soon came back with another box of hearing pads, "Here Ei." He helped her apply it to her back, "Better?"

"Yeah, a lot better," said Ei.

"Good, now we can go to dinner," said Kaoru tugging at her arm.

"Somebody better tall Tamaki than," said Ei, "I think he's expecting I'm going to have dinner with him."

"Don't worry Ei I will," Kyoya volunteered, "you just be a good girl and go eat dinner with Kaoru and Alice."

"Yeah, come on Ei," said Kaoru tugging Ei with him to the elevator. Kyoya meanwhile headed up the stairs towards Tamaki's floor.

* * *

"Hello, Tamaki," he called out when he got there.

"Where is it? Where is it?" he heard Tamaki muttering over and over again coming from the lounge. Kyoya headed over to the room to see Tamaki hastily pulling any book he could off of the giant book shelf he had in it.

"Tamaki, why are you making a mess of your apartment?" he asked calmly. Tamaki turned around in shock.

"Kyoya!" he said in surprise before one of the books happened to fall and land on his head.

"Mmmhmm," said Kyoya, "I'm afraid to ask but I shall in the off chance it could have a sort of effect on either I, the company or worse Ei."

"Oh it does have something to do with Ei," said Tamaki.

"Oh dear, I was afraid you were going to say that," said Kyoya, "Though I don't know how messing up your home is a good thing for Ei."

"Oh I'm looking for a book," Tamaki explained.

"What book dare I may I ask? I hope it's not that autobiography you've been insisting on writing," said Kyoya.

"Well no but that would be a good read for Ei don't you think?" said Tamaki.

"I suppose, depending on what it is you put," said Kyoya. "But what is the story is it that you're trying to find?"

"Rapunzel," said Tamaki, "Ei says the school is doing the play, but she doesn't know any of the lines."

"Was she not given a script?" asked Kyoya.

"Not that I know of," said Tamaki, "All the more reason I have find the story so Ei has a leg up against the others who think they're worthy of being Rapunzel instead.

"Has the auditions already taken place?" asked Kyoya.

"Does that matter? Our Ei will be the star no matter what! Now where is the story?" asked Tamaki.

"Is that really fair to the person who may already have the part? I doubt Ei would appreciate getting the part unless she earned it honestly," said Kyoya.

"Well see, somehow someway we'll get Ei in that play! Now then the story?" Tamaki kept insisting. Kyoya sighed as he pulled out of his tablet.

"I do make sure to keep track of every gift and toy Ei has ever received and that includes any of the stories she has. Ei happens to have two copies. One, a single copy all its own while the other should be in a big collection of different stories. I believe one is on your floor, though I'm not sure where it is in all of this mess. The other should be on Kaoru's floor."

"Well I just keep looking for my copy on my own floor and hopefully I'll be able to find it!" said Tamaki. He turned and started flinging his books around again. Kyoya had to actually dodge a little as he Tamaki kept flinging until one did manage to hit him just a little. Kyoya reached up and felt his face and could feel just a little bit of blood on it.

"Eh Kyoya, are you alright?!" asked Tamaki.

"Yes I'm fine for the most part. However," Kyoya managed to pause for dramatic effect, "I think I'm taking back what I said about you having Ei spend the night with you. I'm going to let one of her other fathers take her instead," said Kyoya.

Tamaki shout of despair could be heard all over the tower.

'It feel like sometimes it's the five of us and Ei raising Tamaki,' thought Kyoya as he left his friend alone to moan in despair, 'However I'm sure Kaoru will like the excuse to have Ei for the night himself. An interesting turn out, in its own way.'


	19. Chapter 19

DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

Original Idea By: twilighttween ALICE aka Grayson's Gal

As Ei and Kaoru came into his apartment Ei nearly tripped over a box. Kaoru was quick to catch her up.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Yeah," Ei assured him as she looked around at the different stacks of boxes. They took up a good portion of the main hallway. Ei was a little bit concern that there wasn't going to be enough room for all of it. Her thoughts were drawn away from the boxes to what was making such a delicious smell fill the entire apartment. She noticed Kaoru was sniffing the air as well.

"Hmm smells like Alice has dinner almost ready," he said. He walked down towards the kitchen fallowed by Ei just as Alice was walking out holding a huge bowel.

"Oh hey you found Ei," she said, "Ready for dinner?"

"What are we having?" asked Ei.

"Another American dish, mashed potatoes, with pork chops and green beans," said Alice, "It's one of my dad's favorite meals."

"Looks and smells good," said Kaoru.

"Wait until you get a chance to try it," said Alice putting her huge bowel down onto the table.

"Can I help with anything?" asked Alice.

"No please don't trouble yourself dear. Have a seat," said Alice.

"Do you know how to make anything that's Japanese?" Ei asked innocently.

"Ei," Kaoru scolded.

"No no, she's fine," said Alice, "And yes I do know how to make just as many Japanese dishes as I do American dishes. When you come from a blended family you learn how to do both."

"Hmm," said Ei, "My mom was a good cook."

"Oh was she?" asked Alice.

"Yeah she was," Kaoru commented. His face seemed to shift a bit to a look of remorse and sadness thinking of Haruhi, "She made a great hot pot." Alice was bit surprised at the comment Kaoru made over Ei's mother.

"I can make a hot pot next time if you want," She offered.

"Oh don't worry about it Alice. I'm sorry; I didn't mean to make you feel upset or uncomfortable!" Kaoru apologized grasping his fiancée's hand.

"It probably wouldn't taste the same anyway," Ei muttered. Both Kaoru and Ei cast a glance over at her.

"Yeah that's true but I'm sure it could taste just as good," Kaoru pointed out.

"Hmm," was the only sound Ei made as she sat slouched in her seat.

"I better got get the rest of the dinner," said Alice as she hurried back to the kitchen.

"Ei," said Kaoru leaning over the table, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I just get kind of moody when I'm reminded of my mother no matter what. I'm sorry," said Ei.

"It's okay, but try to perk up for Alice's sake? You don't want the lady to feel uncomfortable do you?" asked Kaoru.

"Not intentionally," said Ei. She forced a smile at Kaoru. He reached over and patted her back.

"You're a good girl Ei," he praised.

"Alright, who's ready?" asked Alice as she came out with the last dish of food, "Let's eat."

Ei and Kaoru both cut off a small piece of their so called pork chops and both popped one into their mouths.

"Well?" Alice asked anxiously waiting for Kaoru and Ei's response.

"Mmm!" both moaned as the chewed and swallowed their food. They both were quick to try and cut off some more to eat. Alice giggled at the sight.

"I'm so glad you like it," she said, "My mother was saying we can expect a very nice combination of both American and Japanese dishes tomorrow when we go have dinner with her and my family."

Kaoru and Ei both stopped eating.

"Oh right," said Kaoru.

"That," said Ei.

"Oh now don't start that," Alice insisted, "It'll be fine both of you. Be happy about.

"I'm going to be too busy trying to not wet myself in front of your father!" said Kaoru bitterly.

"It's not just him that's going to be there. My mother, my brother and my sister are also going to be there," Alice reminded him.

"Maybe I should bring Hikaru along too, more protection!" said Kaoru.

"No I think not. You wanted to take on the challenges of getting married Kaoru and now you're going to have to suffer the consequences," said Hikaru suddenly appearing at the table.

"Hikaru, what are you doing here?" asked Alice.

"Came to see if I can't mooch off dinner from you, it smells good. What is it?" asked Hikaru taking a seat.

"Pork chops, mashed potatoes, and green beans," said Alice, "and there's plenty."

"Thanks," said Hikaru. He smiled over at Ei with delight, "You want to do your old man a favor?"

"What?" Ei whispered.

"If he does wet his pants, take a video of it," Hikaru whispered back.

"I heard that," said Kaoru.

"Well I'm glad you're here Hikaru. I was thinking after dinner if you want we can go through some of my boxes to help me find things I don't need anymore and if you find anything you want you can take," said Alice.

"Why would we want to do something like that?" asked Hikaru.

"Well I'm sure there are a lot of things I could stand to get rid of that I may not need with moving in with Kaoru like this. So I figured I'd see if I can donate anything to any of you before I offer anything up to my brother and sister or donate to charity."

"I like donating to charity," Ei mentioned.

"That sounds sweet honey," said Alice smiling at her. The four of them kept eating, seriously enjoying their meal.

* * *

Afterwards the four went back to the main hallway to begin looking through the different boxes.

"You got weird taste," snide Hikaru as they dug through the different boxes, "Kaoru don't let her do any kind of remodeling to the penthouse, no matter what you do!"

"Like you have room to talk," Alice retorted. She started putting different items into an empty box.

"What's that for?" asked Ei.

"These are things that I know for a fact my brother and sister want. I've seen my sister trying to sneak out with some of them once and a while," said Alice.

"Hmm," said Ei as she turned back to her own box. As she kept digging she found a snow glob with a picture of a mother and daughter, "What's this?"

"Oh I was wondering where I put that," said Alice gently taking it, "It's me and my mother around the time I was, I think your age Ei. My family and I were on a road trip in and around the Pacific Northwest. That's where my dad's from."

"Sounds like fun," said Ei.

"Maybe we should do something like, take a big family road trip together," Alice suggested. At that got Ei stood up.

"I'm going to bed," she said running off.

"Ei?" said Kaoru.

"Was it something I said?!" said Alice as she hurried after Ei towards the elevator. "Ei wait I didn't mean to make you upset!" She grabbed Ei's arm to keep her from getting to the elevator.

"I, just, it's, Ei sputtered as a few tears came down her cheek, "I want to still be doing things like that with my mom! All this talk about family and being together, it just makes me miss her all that much more!"

"Ei I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you upset," Alice apologized, "I realize you miss your mom and the rest of your family very much. We don't have to do any kind of trip or anything like that if you don't want okay? You don't even have to come to the dinner with us tomorrow." Ei calmly wiped away some tears from her eyes.

"I'll still come and I'll try from having an outburst like this there," she said.

"Ei it's okay. You can't help how you feel. So don't think you have to apologize too much alright?" Alice assured her.

"Ei, are you okay?" Hikaru asked as he and Kaoru both joined Alice and Ei by the elevator.

"Yeah I'm fine," said Ei, "I think I'm just tired and so I think that I should just head up to Tamaki's place and go to sleep."

"Actually Kyoya texted me saying that you can stay here. Apparently he feels obligated to punish the boss for throwing a book at him," said Kaoru. The others looked at him confused.

"That's what it said," said Kaoru showing his phone. Ei nodded her head in understanding.

"I'll just go to my room then, good-night," she said softly.

"So is she okay?" Hikaru asked as Ei disappeared from view.

"She really misses her mom huh?" asked Alice.

"It's not too hard to believe," said Kaoru.

"Her mom ran out on us and kept her a secret from us for so long yet we still love and care about that woman no matter what," said Hikaru.

* * *

Ei knelt next to her bed with her hands folded.

'Mom,' she thought, 'I'm sorry for acting the way I am around Miss Tween. I know she's a nice lady and will treat me well even after she marries Kaoru. I also know in my heart she loves Kaoru very much and will be very happy with him. Then why is it with all this talk about Miss Tween and her family make me so upset and miss you even more? I know you can't come back but why am I finding myself wishing it more and more right now? It's not fair, I shouldn't be this unhappy. I've been happy for a long time with my six fathers and haven't been having these feelings of wanting to be with you again for so long. Why am I feeling this way? But I am, I am missing you a lot lately and really want to be with you again right now more then ever. But since I can't, can you just keep looking after me for the time being? I love you and I love Grandma and Grandpa and even Misuzu. Hope you're all doing fine in heaven, good night.' As Ei went and lay down in her bed she felt a warm breeze all around her comforting her just a bit. It made her smile and think, 'thanks Mom.'

* * *

The next day as Ei drove with Kaoru and Alice to Alice's parents' home, Ei did her best to keep smile on her face so as not to make Kaoru and Alice feel worried about her.

"So Ei how was your day?" Kaoru asked finally.

"It was fine," said Ei.

"Did you win another gold star?" asked Kaoru.

"No someone else did," said Ei like it was nothing.

"Can't win all the time right?" said Alice.

"Exactly,' said Ei.

"Besides I'm sure you'll win more soon," said Kaoru.

"Here we are," said Alice as the car pulled up to a quaint little house.

"Is this where you lived as a child?" asked Ei as she got out of the car.

"Not when we first moved here," Alice told them as they all made their way up towards the front door. "When we first came here we had a nice apartment. However after my mother got pregnant with my brother, my parents thought they'd rather have a house for all us instead of an apartment."

"Do you remember your home back in America?" asked Kaoru.

"Vaguely," said Alice, "I remember it was a cute yellow color and it was bit smaller then this house."

"That sounds like a nice place to live," said Ei, "I don't think I would mind too much at getting to live in a simple house like that."

"It was a nice childhood growing up here," Alice said with a soft smile.

"So what are your family's names again?" Ei asked as they neared the door.

"Well let's see there's my sister, Izumi or Jessica. Then there's my brother Wakato or David," Alice named off.

"Do you have a Japanese name too?" Ei asked.

"Yes, it's Haruna," said Alice.

"It's pretty," said Ei. She didn't bother to mention that it was a bit similar to her mother's name for Alice's sake.

Alice meanwhile kept going on, "Then there's my mother," Alice paused as she looked towards Ei at that mention of that word. Ei gave her a smile to let her know she was okay to let her continue. "My mother her name is Monaco and finally my father…,"

"Bruce," Kaoru finished. He shivered at the thought of the man.

"I doubt he's that bad," said Ei.

"He's not," Alice defended her father as she rang the doorbell.

"That's easy for you to say. You're his daughter. He probably looks at me and ponders the notion of breaking my neck!" said Kaoru.

"And it would be real easy too," boomed a deep dark voice. Ei turned her head to see that the door had been opened and a huge man that could rival Mori in size was standing in the door way. He had to duck a little as he came outside and stood before the whole group. "Your neck is so thin and stringy; I could snap it like a twig." Kaoru gulped.

"Hello Mr. Tween," he said timidly. He reached over and practically yanked Ei in front of him, "Look I brought my daughter with me to meet all of you."

Mr. Tween didn't lose his serious look as he kept staring at the two. Ei was starting to feel the need to run back to the car.

"Dad knock it off and let us in!" said Alice smacking her dad off to the side, "Come on in you two." Kaoru awkwardly fallowed Alice in keeping Ei in front of him and making sure not to turn his back to the giant man. Ei didn't blame him in the slightest. This was going to be a more interesting evening then she originally thought.


	20. Chapter 20

DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

Original Idea By: twilighttween ALICE aka Grayson's Gal

As Ei and Kaoru came into the house, they found themselves in the middle of a cute looking living room with a round carpet with matching white sofa and love seat with a fireplace in the center. All along the tan colored walls were pictures of Alice and her family or some sort of flower decoration.

Off to the right of the room was a huge brown dinging table with seven matching chairs. The table itself sat before a huge window with white curtains. A bit further past the table Ei could make out a little bit of the kitchen and could see at least two people in there walking around and Ei could see some steam from something cooking.

To the left of the room was a set of brown stairs with more pictures next to them. The minute Ei seemed to notice them a young man who might have been in his early twenties and looked a little bit chubby came bounding them.

"Mom!" he whined heading towards the kitchen, "I thought you said you weren't going to move anything out of my room."

"I didn't," said a voice from the kitchen, "Your father did while he was at work."

"They're boxed up and in the back of the house relax," said Mr. Tween walking past Kaoru and Ei, "Your sister was asking if she could have your room so I decided to box your things up. You can take some of the other things to your new place."

"You're getting my room Izumi?" asked the young man. Ei was starting to get the impression that he himself was Wakato Alice's brother.

"You got it after Alice moved out," said a young girl who was in her late teens herself poking her head from the kitchen.

"I just moved out a week ago and you're already starting to erase me from the house?" asked Wakato.

"We're not erasing you, calm down," said his father, "And you acted a lot quicker when Alice moved out." He smacked his son gently in his big belly, "Now go say hello to our guests." Wakato turned and realized Kaoru and Ei were still standing near the door.

"Oh Alice brought her mobile ATM huh?" he joked. That earned him a smack upside the head from Alice.

"Don't call him that!" she snapped at her brother.

"Oh sweet, Kaoru's here!" said Izumi running out of the kitchen with an apron over her pink dress, "Hi how's it going?"

"Hi, its fine," said Kaoru, "Am I right in assuming you want some sort of new dress?"

"Oh Kaoru, you're so sweet in wanting to give me such simple gifts," said Izumi.

"Stop mooching off Kaoru!" Alice snapped at her sister.

"Did Kaoru bring his daughter with him too?" asked Mrs. Tween walking out with a plate of something.

"Yes, yes I did," said Kaoru gently nudging Ei forward, "This Ei."

"Hi," said Ei waving at the family.

"She really your kid?" asked Wakato.

"Yes," said Alice and Kaoru.

"Ei is by all accounts my daughter," Kaoru added putting his arm back around her.

"Guess she is kind of cute," said Izumi with a smile.

"Here dear, I made you some dangos," said Mrs. Tween offering Ei the plate that had a huge pile of dangos on it.

"Thank you," said Ei taking one.

"Mom why didn't you tell me you had those!" whined Wakato.

"Because I wanted the girl to at least get one before your inhaled them all," said Mrs. Tween as she stood up to Kaoru's level, "Kaoru?"

"Uh sure," said Kaoru.

"Now you may have one Wakato offering her son the plate. Wakato gathered up a huge stack of them leaving only four more on the plate.

"Thanks for leaving us some Wakato," said Izumi taking one.

"Alice, Bruce?" asked Mrs. Tween offering both the plate.

"Thanks Mom," said Alice taking one with her dad who nodded at him.

"Wakato, don't eat too much of the dangos. Dinners almost ready," said Mrs. Tween as she took the nearly empty plate back to the kitchen.

"Can I give you a hand Mom?" Alice asked.

"If you wish you can, but don't stress yourself. This dinner is to celebrate your engagement," Mrs. Tween assured her daughter gently patting her face and smiling. None of them noticed Mr. Tween turn his attention towards Kaoru and give him a very serious, scary look. Kaoru put his arm around Ei rightly to keep her near him. Izumi meanwhile walked up to Ei and knelt down to her level.

"So Ei, how would you like it if I were to show you some of mine and Alice's old toys? We have this wonderful dollhouse in one of the back rooms," she said.

"No that's okay," Ei tired to assure the nice lady.

"No go ahead dear, go have fun," Mr. Tween encouraged, "it'll leave me some time along with your father." Kaoru gulped.

"I'm sure Ei's not too interested in playing. She's weird like that!" he said pulling Ei even closer.

"Let her go," Mr. Tween ordered calmly but with force. Ei could see Kaoru feeling less and less happy as she allowed herself to get pulled away by Izumi and led away.

* * *

Izumi led her to huge square room with hard a hard wood floor and traditional sliding doors. Tucked away in a corner was a cute looking dollhouse. The shape of it reminded Ei of some of the huge homes her fathers had apparently grown up in.

"Go ahead, and have fun with it," Izumi encourage Ei. Ei walked over and looked at the different dolls and furniture. It had a very western/American theme to it. She fiddled around with the different dolls for bit, figuring that she should at least try to amuse herself with it since Izumi seemed to really hope she would.

"You like it?" Izumi asked, "I use to love playing with it as a child.

"Right, just as a child," muttered Wakato munching on his dangos.

"Didn't Mom tell you not to eat too much of those?" asked Izumi.

"I haven't," Wakato said in between bites.

"Why do you two go by your Japanese names while Alice goes by her other name?" asked Ei trying to keep the siblings from fighting too much.

"Well it has something to do with the fact was that she was born in America and went by Alice there that it just sort of stuck. Vs. me and Wakato here were born here in Japan," Izumi explained.

"Hmm," said Ei. She remembered Tamaki had a French name Rene that he went by back in France, but most people referred to him as Tamaki and he was a lot older than Alice when he came to live in Japan. She supposes in the long run it didn't matter really.

"Dinner's ready," said Mrs. Tween walking into the room. She sighed when she saw her son was munching down more of the dangos. "Must you always stuff your face?" Wakato tried to say something but couldn't due to his face was all stuffed.

"Maybe next time we should cook him Mom," said Izumi.

"Oh ha-ha-ha, Izumi," Wakato managed to say despite his stuffed his face.

"Come on Ei," said Mrs. Tween eagerly leading the little girl back out of the room, "I hope you like the meal. It's a special mixed of Japanese and American dishes."

"Sound delicious," said Ei. When she came back into the main room, she found the table was now filled with different dishes. Some Ei recognized some not so much. Kaoru Alice and Mr. Tween were already standing next to the table and for some reason Kaoru was standing near Mr. Tween still even though he didn't seem to like it very much.

"Ei what did you think if the doll house?" Alice asked as Ei came and stood in between her and Kaoru.

"It was cute," Ei admitted.

"My father made it himself back when we lived in America," said Mr. Tween as he took his seat. Ei nodded in understanding as she too took her seat along with Alice and Kaoru. She allowed herself to be served every dish on the table, even the things that didn't look familiar. She figured that if she liked the pork chops and western style omelet she could enjoy some of the other foods in front of her. It turned out she was right. Everything was great.

"Do you usually have a combination of American and Japanese foods with your meals?" Ei asked.

"Sometimes, mostly on special occasions," said Mrs. Tween, "Do you like some of it? It's sometimes hard to find food that's considered "American."

"Do you like it?" asked Mr. Tween. His voice sounded a little bit softer then when he was talking with Kaoru or even his children.

"Yes it's really good," said Ei.

"Good, glad you like it," said Mr. Tween, "I am right in assuming after your," He stopped and gave Kaoru some sort of warning look before he continued, "Father marries our Alice you'll start calling us Grandpa and Grandma?" Ei was a little bit surprised by that question. She looked back and forth between Kaoru and Alice for guidance. However they too didn't look too sure about what to say.

"I, um guess," Ei finally said, "If you want me to. Does mean I'll be calling Mr. Tween and Miss Tween Aunt and Uncle?"

"I don't know if I want to be called aunt. It makes me sound old," said Izumi.

"Uncle sounds older," said Wakato still stuffing his face.

"Ei, you can call them whatever you feel comfortable calling everyone, just like me and your fathers," Alice assured her.

"Fathers?" asked Wakato.

"I'll explain later," said Alice, "My point is, Ei, don't feel like you're obligated to call my parents grandma and grandpa or my brother and sister aunt and uncle alright? I wasn't going to push. Heck I wasn't going to push you to start calling me Alice after I officially marry your father."

"I was," said Kaoru.

"Well I wasn't," Alice retorted.

"Okay, okay let's not have a petty argument;" Mrs. Tween spoke up, "Alice is right. Ei shouldn't have to call us anything that she's not comfortable in calling us."

"Thank you," said Ei smiling at the kind woman. She could see where Alice got her gentle side from. The protective side no doubt came from her father. Ei couldn't help but notice him trying often to make gestures of intimidations towards Kaoru all during dinner. It probably a good thing it was Tamaki wanting to marry his daughter. Tamaki probably wouldn't be able to handle all the threats and intimidation from the man.

* * *

"Mom do you want help cleaning up?" Alice asked once the meal was over.

"Well a little wouldn't hurt," said Mrs. Tween starting to clear the table.

"You should, I helped make dinner," said Izumi

"Can I help?" Ei also asked. The family looked surprised at Ei's request. Mr. Tween actually stated to chuckle a little.

"How do you like that? The rich girl is more open to help then you two are," he said looking at his two younger children.

"Don't go there Bruce," said Mrs. Tween, "and Ei don't think you're obligated to help. You're fine."

"Okay," said Ei as she stood up from the table.

"Thanks Mom," said Izumi as she tried to get up from the table.

"Yeah," said Wakato still stuffing his face.

"I didn't say you two shouldn't help," said Mrs. Tween. Both her kids groaned.

Ei however wandered out into the living room, looking at the different photos there were up on the wall. The Tween family themselves really did seem like a nice family, happy, functional, and everything people thought a family should be. As she wondered up the stairs a little to get a better look at some of the other photos she found one that really caught her attention. It was a frame with several different pictures of what looked like Mr. and Mrs. Tween together as a much younger couple at some sort of amusement park.

'Maybe Kaoru marrying Alice wouldn't be so bad. It might be nice to be a part of this family too,' Ei thought.

"Ei," said Mrs. Tween from behind. Ei turned around and saw the nice lady had a plate of food with her filled with mochi, "You better take some before Wakato gets his hands on them."

"Thank you," said Ei, "Where's this at?" She pointed to the pictures she had been looking at.

"Oh those, those were from my first date with Mr. Tween. It was a real fun amusement park near where we both went to college," Mrs. Tween said with a sweet smile, "It was such a romantic day. My husband and I had been sort of pondering the notion of possibly going out. I was really shy and timid when I was younger. So finally some of our friends got impatient and set up for us to meet each other here and well the rest of our doing until we got married."

"It was a set up huh?" said Ei. It sounded a bit nicer then the set up Tamaki's grandmother had ever tired with him.

"All it did was get the ball rolling," said Mrs. Tween, "sometimes that's all in needs in matters of love." That got Ei thinking, thinking of those three ladies she thought personally would be good matches for Hikaru, Hunny and Mori. What would happen if she tired something like that?

* * *

"So Ei, did you enjoy yourself tonight?" Alice asked once as the family started to drive home.

"Yeah," said Ei, "Did you get to talk about the wedding at all?"

"Yes we did, while you were playing with the doll house," said Kaoru, "I'm sure my mother will agree with it no problem, as long as there are lots and lots of fancy dresses."

"Good to know," said Ei, "hey Kaoru, didn't you say you owe me for this?"

"Uh yeah I did," said Kaoru, "Why do you have something in mind?"

"I might, but I'll have to think about it some more," said Ei.

"Did you really have a good time tonight Ei?" Alice asked, sounding real eager to know.

"Yes, you're family's really nice," said Ei.

"I'm glad you like them," said Alice, "I want us to all get along."

"Me too," said Ei. It got her to thinking; maybe she could find it in her heart to be more acceptable of Miss Chase Ryoushi. It wouldn't hurt to give her more of a chance since it looked like Tamaki was going to try and give her a chance. Ei assumed it was only fair if she was going to start playing matchmaker with some of her other fathers. She was actually looking somewhat forward to the trip to the hunting range tomorrow.


	21. Chapter 21

DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

Original Idea By: twilighttween ALICE aka Grayson's Gal

"Ei, you getting up?"

Ei moaned and turned her head away from whoever it was that was trying to wake her up.

"Ei!" the voice shouted again. The next thing Ei knew someone was knocking both her head and her bed frame.

"What?!" she shouted as she sat up finally. Next to her bed stood Kaoru who was tapping his writs with his watch on it.

"Come on, get up," he ordered, "we got to get going to that stupid hunting range for the boss and his so called girlfriend."

"Right right," said Ei getting up from her bed. "Is it right to call them couple seeing as how they've only met face to face twice?"

"I don't know, just get dressed before someone else comes in here also impatient," said Kaoru walking out. As he came out into the hallway he found Alice walking by in a bathrobe holding two coffee mugs.

"Hey good morning," she said handing one of the mugs to Kaoru.

"Hi, why aren't you dressed yet?" asked Kaoru.

"Dressed for what?" asked Alice.

"I assumed you'd be going with us all to the hunting range," Kaoru explained.

"That was today?" said Alice in surprise, "I have to work on making that whole adoption from Twilight keeps going smoothly."

"Oh," said Kaoru in disappointment, "Lucky you."

"What?" asked Alice.

"Uh nothing, um have, have fun today, good luck," Kaoru quickly sputtered.

"Um, I'm sorry Kaoru, I really am," said Alice.

"It's fine really," Kaoru assured her. He was distracted by Ei burst opening her door.

"Morning Miss Tween," she said calmly ignoring Kaoru rubbing his face in annoyance.

"Morning," Alice replied sweetly, "I have some breakfast all set up and ready for you downstairs."

"Thank you Miss Tween," said Alice, "Kaoru come, stop dawdling."

"She can be so sassy sometimes," Kaoru muttered.

* * *

When he and Ei got downstairs they were surprised to see Hikaru was the table eating some of the food Alice had already set on the table.

"Mooching again Hikaru?" Ei asked.

"Charity starts at home," said Hikaru, "So Kaoru, did you survive last night or am I talking to a zombie?"

"You'd want to be one if I became one too and you know it," said Kaoru as he and Ei took their seats.

"You could have some too Hikaru. I'm sure they wouldn't have minded too much," said Ei.

"Uh no, Kaoru's future daddy scares me," said Hikaru.

"Wimp," Ei teased.

"Hey now, watch it!" Hikaru warned.

"Let's just keep eating so we can get going," Kaoru intervened between the two of them.

* * *

'Why am I always the first person ready to go to anything?' Tamaki thought as he came into the lobby and saw no one else was there yet. He groaned mad as he looked at his watch.

'Come on, come on, where is everyone?' he thought. It was quiet and empty that he immediately took noticed when he heard the sound of the door opening. He twirled around fast to see who it was and it turned out to be Akira Kikku.

"Oh Mr. Suoh!" she said in surprise dropping the in her hands.

"Here let me help you," said Tamaki moving over and gathering up some of the papers himself.

"No please don't think you have to worry about something like that!" Akira insisted.

'I never use to be this clumsy until I met this man!' she thought.

"So what brings you here this early in the morning on a Saturday?" asked Tamaki.

"Uh well I heard you were going to the Ryoushi Family Hunting Range and I offered to come to see if it would be wise to maybe do a partnership with him in terms of providing entertainment for families," Akira explained.

"Oh listen to you, being dedicated to your job so well," said Tamaki.

"Uh thank you sir," Akira sputtered backing away from Tamaki.

"Ah good morning Miss Kikku; I see you came as promised for our trip to the hunting range," said Kyoya suddenly appearing in the lobby.

"As promised sir," Akira bowed in respect.

"Thank you for taking the time off from your weekend to come and observe the hunting range. Please don't hesitate to be honest if you don't think it would be a good idea to go into a partnership with the Ryoushi family," Kyoya instructed the manager.

"Yes sir," Akira said bowing again.

"Good morning everyone," said Ei heading into the lobby with the twins. Hunny and Mori weren't too far behind them.

"Is everyone here and ready to go?" Kyoya asked.

"Yeah, Alice isn't coming," said Kaoru, "lucky her."

"Kaoru you don't have to come," Kyoya told him.

"No it's fine, I just want to spend time with Ei," said Kaoru putting his arm around her. Ei ignored his jester and turned her attention towards Akira standing near the door.

"Miss Kikku, are you coming?" she asked.

"Yes, for research," Akira explained.

"Going to research why it's so stupid?" asked Hikaru as the group all headed out.

"Possibly," Akira replied. She moved around a little until she was right next to Ei. "So Ei," she asked, "Did you master that card trick yet?"

"Afraid not," said Ei.

"If you want I can try teaching you a simpler card trick," Akira offered.

"If I learn that one would you teach me the coin in the ear trick?" asked Ei eagerly.

"Of course," said Akira.

"Thank you so much!" said Ei.

"She sure seems to like that new manager huh?" Tamaki mentioned to Kyoya.

"Well I would hope that Ei would have a good reputation with our employees seeing as how Ei could very well be the one that takes over everything some day," said Kyoya.

"I think Ei-Chan would be a great boss!" said Hunny, "She's just like her mother in that sense!"

"Yeah," Mori agreed.

"Miss Kikku, would you like to come in the same car with me?" Ei asked eagerly, "Maybe you can show me some more magic tricks?"

"Sure of course," Akira agreed, "It's supposed to be a long ride out there anyway."

"Than I too will go in the same car as you two fine ladies," said Tamaki.

"Wait what?" asked Akira.

"Here my dear, I was planning on taking Ei in my own car. You can join us while the homosexual supporting cast goes in the other," Tamaki moving Akira towards one of the two fancy cars waiting outside for the group.

"He did not just call us what homosexual supporting cast again, did he?" Hikaru and Kaoru both asked.

"Oh yes he did," said Kyoya.

"That moron," muttered the twins.

* * *

"Are you sure it just had to be the three of us in this car?!" Akira asked nervously as she Tamaki and Ei all drove on, "I'm sure there's plenty of room for more of your friends to fit in this car."

"It's best not to argue with him in matters like this," Ei advised, "Once he made his mind up, it's close to impossible to change it."

"Oh goody," said Akira.

"Why don't you show us one of those magic tricks you promised Ei Miss Kikku?" Tamaki suggested.

"Uh yeah sure I can do that," said Akira. She pulled out a coin, "Alright Miss Ei pay attention as I make this coin disappear." She held the coin in one hand and started hitting the palm of her hand three times until she opened both her hands to show the coin was completely gone.

"Whoa, how did you do that?!" asked Ei excited.

"I'll show you after I teach you the trick of the coin in the ear," Akira promised, "Until then…," She started hitting her opposite hand and when she opened both palms the coin was back. She handed Ei the coin. "As token of my promise to teach you that trick."

"Thank you very much," said Ei tucking the coin in to her pocket.

"I know how you did that trick," Akira suddenly heard Tamaki whisper into her ear.

"Eh!" Akira shuddered, "What, what?"

"I said I know how you do that trick," Tamaki whispered again, "I am a magician myself after all."

"Oh really?" said Akira trying to calm herself.

"But don't worry, I won't tell, I promise. I think its important Ei has something to strive for," Tamaki kept whispering.

'Why is he so close to my ear?!' thought Akira.

"Thank you Mr. Suoh," she muttered.

"I think we're here," said Ei. Both Tamaki and Akira looked out the window to see a huge amount of other fancy cars were all parked around a huge green meadow. "There sure are a lot of people here already. I didn't realize a place like this was so popular."

"Well things like this I hear are real popular in America," said Akira as the trip piled out of the car. Nearby Ei could see her other fathers getting out of their car.

"So this is a hunting range?" said Hikaru.

"It doesn't look too fancy," said Kaoru.

"I'm sure the actual hunting range is further down away from the cars," said Kyoya.

"So we have to walk to it or something?" asked Hunny.

They were distracted by a four person golf cart suddenly pulling up. In the front sat Chase Ryoushi with her assistant Ryoko Kandzume.

"Tamaki!" Chase shouted with delight jumping from the cart and running over to him and flinging herself into his arms, "I was starting to fear you weren't coming!"

"Oh don't worry, I was coming," Tamaki assured her. Chase smiled at the man sweetly until her eyes happened to look past him and over to Akira.

"What she doing here?" she snarled, though it did sound like she was trying to be nice about it.

"I'm merely here on research madam," Akira assured her, "I'm hoping to give my masters my opinions in regards to whether they should go into a partnership with your family."

"Oh good for you," said Chase, "And I see all of your other masters came along as well, Ryoko!"

"Uh ye-ye-yes Madam?" Ryoko jumped out from the golf cart.

"Get some other golf carts out for these men. Tamaki and I suppose his daughter can come along with me on mine. Let's go Tamaki; we can sit together in the back of the cart." Chase pulled her man towards the cart with Ei hurrying to keep up. "See all of you at the range," Chase called out to the other hosts, "Ryoko!"

"Uh, in-in-in a minute M-m-madam; I-I-I'm still calling for the other golf c-c-carts for-for the gentlemen," said Ryoko who was on a radio.

"Did you just talk back to me and refuse a director order?!" Chase snapped at her assistant.

"But you didn't give her an order," Ei pointed out, "You just shouted her name."

"She knows what that means when I call her name," Chase explained with her nose in the air.

"But she was already obeying one order. How could she obey one order when she was trying to do another? Wouldn't that just get her into more trouble?" Ei asked.

Chase lowered her face closer to Ei's with an obvious disapproving look on it.

"The day I take sass from a baby who's barley even potty trained is the day go running through one of the hunting areas naked with only a bull's eye on my back!" she snapped at the girl. The way she said it did look like she was going to bite Ei's nose. It was enough to make Ei jump back in fear.

"I'm, I'm sorry," she sputtered.

"There's no need to apologize Ei. In all honesty you were right," Kyoya assured her, coming and standing behind her and putting his hands on her shoulders, "If anything Madam, I would think the right thing to do here is to apologize to Ei for your rude behavior." Chase looked like Kyoya had seriously insulted her.

"Who's the child here and who's the adult? Your so called daughter needs to learn to respect her elders!" she defended, "Now than Ryoko, please take me and Tamaki back to the main range."

"Did-did-did you still want to take Miss Ei?" Ryoko asked timidly.

"Oh yes, I suppose we should take her along. Come along Ei," Chase ordered like Ei was a simple dog. Ei looked up at Kyoya.

"Go head dear. We probably shouldn't cause much more problems," Kyoya encouraged.

"Okay," said Ei. She climbed into the front seat next to Ryoko with Tamaki and Chase in the back. Chase kept moving closer and closer to Tamaki as much as she could.

* * *

"How-how have you been Miss Ei?" Ryoko asked as they drove.

"I've been good," said Ei, "how about you?"

"I-I-I've been good thank you for asking," Ryoko assured her as she drove. Soon they came to a clearing where there was a bunch of different fence off areas. Some were wide open spaces, others had a bunch of trees in them and others had huge wooden towers around them. All over outside the fence areas were areas with comfy looking seats and some sort concession stands. Lots of people were sitting and relaxing while being waited on by servants.

"Well I hope you-you-you have fun t-today Miss Ei," said Ryoko, "Lot-lots of people have fun he-here."

"How exactly?" Ei asked looking around.

"Well you'll see-see one-once things get-get-get started," Ryoko assured her.

"Could I try going up in one of those towers?" asked Ei.

"Uh, I-I wouldn't go near those if I-I were you," Ryoko warned her.

"Why?" asked Ei.

"The-the-they can be kind of da-da-dangerous," Ryoko explained. Ei noticed she cast a nervous glance towards her boss as she said that.

'I hope Mistress Chase didn't hear me warn Miss Ei like that. She'd get really mad at me over it, but I just don't want to see the little girl get hurt for Miss Chase's own personal desires!' Ryoko thought worried.


	22. Chapter 22

DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

Original Idea By: twilighttween ALICE aka Grayson's Gal

"So _this_ is the hunting range," said Hikaru once the other hosts and Akira all arrived at the main area.

"It _still_ doesn't look like much," said Kaoru.

"Just what exactly do they hunt here?" asked Hunny timidly.

"We-we o-offer many things you can hunt Mi-Mister Haninozuka," said Ryoko, "Al-all of our guests…,"

"Can take their pick from almost any kind of animal to hunt," said a man who looked a bit like Ryoko walking up to the group and handing Hunny a pamphlet. The other hosts and Akira all looked over Hunny's shoulder to study what was on the thing. In it was a list of all sorts of animals like sheep, pigs, birds and bunnies among other animals that they could opt to have release into a pin just for the soul purpose of hunting.

"You, _hunt_ these animals?" Hunny asked weakly.

"Yes I'm afraid we don't have any real dangerous animals available just yet but my master and mistresses are working to try and get them as an option," explained the man. All the hosts including Kyoya and Akira all looked pale at what it was the man had just suggested.

"Mr. Ohtori, I don't think we should go into a partnership with these people with something like this," Akira whispered to Kyoya.

"Good idea," Kyoya agreed.

"Where's Ei-Chan?" asked Hunny with worry.

"I-I be-believe she's currently with M-Master Tamaki and my M-Mistress Ch-Chase at the moment si-sir," Ryoko sputtered.

"Are you still stuttering?" the man scolded, "What have I said about that? Learn to speak properly young lady! You're a professional now after all!" Ryoko looked down in shame.

"S-s-sorry F-Father," she managed to say. Her father groaned.

"Why do I even bother?" he asked, "You've hardly done anything right in your entire life!"

"He's your father?" Akira asked.

"Yes, my name is Goro Kandzume how do you do Madam," said Mr. Kandzume shaking Akira's hand, "Please forgive my daughter's poor speech. It's one of her many, many flaws."

"Well maybe if you tired saying nice things to her instead of mean things all the time she wouldn't feel so intimidated and therefore not stutter so much," Akira suggested sternly gripping the man's hand tight.

"I'm sorry who are you again?" Goro asked.

"My name Akira Kikku and I'm an assistant to the Host Group."

"Hmm nice to meet you I suppose," said Goro trying hard to pull his hand away from Akira's grip, "If you'll excuse me I know my master and Ryoko's Mistress are in need of us. Let's go Ryoko."

"Ye-Yes Father," said Ryoko.

"And work on that stutter!" her father ordered as the two walked off.

"What a jerk," muttered Akira.

"Yeah you got a point there," said the twins.

"He's just doing what he thinks is his best for his daughter," said Kyoya, "Now then why don't we go and mingle for the time being?"

The group all started to go their separate ways.

"Forgive me for my outburst," Akira said before she walked off.

"No, it's fine. I'm pretty sure you were saying what was on all of our minds," said Kyoya calmly as he walked off in the same direction as Ryoko and her father. He watched the man walk over to whom he could only assume were Chase's parents and taking down some notes over something while Ryoko herself walked over to where Chase herself was standing with her arm linked with Tamaki's with Ei standing nearby mostly being ignored.

* * *

"Mi-Miss Chase, did you want to start with anything?" Ryoko asked.

"Yes I think I'll just do some bird hunting from the tower," said Chase. Kyoya noticed Chase finally look towards Ei when she said that.

"The-the tower?!" Ryoko said in alarm. She too looked towards Ei at that. Kyoya wasn't sure if he liked the way the two women were looking towards Ei.

"Yes from the tower," said Chase, "Tamaki you should come with me. I think you'd enjoy it."

"Uh why don't I stay down here with Ei and see how it's done first," Tamaki suggested.

"Fine be that way," said Chase heading to a tower. Her mother and father also headed towards a tower.

"What are they going to do?" Ei asked walking over to Ryoko curious.

"You'll see in a minute dear," said Goro as he got onto a radio, "release the birds."

Ei saw some men open some cages and let some animals out that went flying out around the towers. Immediately shots started filling the air and nearly all of the birds dropped dead to the ground around the three towers Chase and her family were in. Everyone around Tamaki and Ei started to applaud.

Even from their places at different parts of the meadow the other hosts could see what had just happened. All of their mouths dropped open at the sight.

"Ah!" Ei screamed as she backed away in fear. She might have fallen over all together had Tamaki not managed to grab her and hold her close.

"There there Ei it's all alright," he tired to comfort her.

"That was totally barbaric!" Ei shouted.

"Well some people think it's a bit of fun," said Goro.

"What's fun about keeping animals in cages that you only let out to hunt and kill?!" Ei demanded to know.

"I have to agree with Ei with this," said Tamaki, "This is by no means entertaining!"

"Yes I doubt there is any kind of amusement in this situation." said Kyoya coming over to stand near Ei as well, sandwiching Ei in between the two of them.

"There is nothing wrong with the thrill of the hunt," Goro insisted.

"I don't know how much of hunting was involved with that," Ei muttered.

"Tamaki, did you want to come up and try?" Chase called down from her tower.

"Uh no, no I don't think that sort of thing is something I'd enjoy," Tamaki insisted.

"Oh come on up Tamaki, I'm sure you'd enjoy it!" called out Mr. Ryoushi, "We have a tower all reserved for you."

"Uh I just don't know if I'd enjoy it," said Tamaki.

"Now now sir, you can't judge something until you tried it at least once!" said Goro suddenly pushing Tamaki away and towards a vacant tower. Ei meanwhile looked up at Kyoya.

"How long are we going to have to stay here exactly Kyoya? I'm not sure if I like this!" she said.

"I'll find us a way to get out, all of us," Kyoya promised, "In the meantime please be careful. I think I see Hunny and Mori over there at the concession stand. Why don't you go join them for a bit?"

"Sure," said Ei heading off walking past the towers.

"Wh-where is Miss Ei going?" Ryoko suddenly asked.

"To get something to eat I suppose," said Kyoya.

"Miss Ei, remember to stay clear of the towers!" Ryoko shouted after the little girl.

"Uh yeah sure," said Ei as she kept walking, trying to stay as far away as she could from them.

"Why is it so important that Ei stay away from the towers exactly?" Kyoya asked the woman. Ryoko froze.

"Uh they-they can just be a little bit d-d-dangerous is all," she said.

"You'll forgive me is I don't fully believe you," said Kyoya. He noticed Ryoko start to bite her nail as he said that.

* * *

Ei kept walking past the different towers, not really paying attention to them as best she could. She could hear the more gun shots going off and hated the idea of watching more birds or other animals being shot at. She kept her head down and her hands to her ears to try and draw it all out. She caught off guard when she heard a gun shot that almost sounded right in front of her and huge hole appear in front of her path.

'What?' Ei thought as she studied the hole in front of her. Before she could figure out what had made it another shot rang out and Ei could feel something flying past her and making another hole near her.

"Huh?" said Ei right as another shot rang out. Ei could feel this one coming over her head at that. Ei screamed as she ducked and covered her head as best she could. She was about to stand up again when another shot rang out near her making her scream again.

* * *

From the concession stand Hunny was trying hard to eat his cake to calm himself down when both he and Mori heard shots ringing out.

"Those things are sure loud huh?" said Hunny, "I don't like it!"

"Yeah," said Mori. All too sudden he could hear another shot ring out and the minute it rang out he could also hear Ei screaming.

"Hmm?!" Mori grunted in worry as he turned to see what was going on. It was then he saw poor Ei kneeling along off to the side with what looked like gun shots firing all around her. Hunny could see that too.

"Ei-Chan!" he shouted with worry.

* * *

"Hey Kaoru?" asked Hikaru as he and his brother walked around the range looking at the different areas where other people were hunting animals without any kind of compassion or mercy. Akira was also with them.

"Yeah Hikaru?" Kaoru replied.

"Where do you suppose they keep the animals they use for a thing like this?" asked Hikaru.

"Why, you're not thinking of doing any kind of hunting are you?!" asked Kaoru.

"No, I'm thinking we should do those animals a favor!" said Hikaru.

"Oh yeah that's a good idea," said Kaoru.

"I could find them for you," Akira offered as she walked off.

"This is going to be great!" both twins cheered together rubbing their hands with delight. However, before they could do their intended mischief, the two heard Hunny cry out in fear, "Ei-Chan!"

"What the?" said both twins hurrying to see what it was Hunny was shouting about. They got to Hunny's location in time to see what looked like, to their horror, Ei getting shot at!

"Oh my god!" Kaoru shouted.

"Ei!" Hikaru also shouted loud. Both were about to run to Ei's aid when Mori beat them to it and charged at Ei.

* * *

Ei kept huddling close to herself as the shots continue being fired at her, hoping they kept missing her. Then, suddenly, she felt one graze her right cheek. It made her scream out in pain and jump in surprise. Before she could feel herself getting shot at again however, she felt a pair of huge arms come around her and pull her up. They brought her face into contact with some sort of soft shirt and she could feel herself being carried off fast. She wasn't sure where she was going until she heard Hikaru's voice, "Is she alright?!"

Ei was allowed to open move her face away from the shirt in time to turn to see three of her fathers all standing behind her and hear Kaoru ask, "I think she's hurt!"

"Ei-Chan what happened?!" Hunny asked also alarmed.

"I'm I'm not sure!" said Ei as the pair of big arms put her down. Ei was able to figure out at that point that it was Mori who had come to her aid, "I was just coming over here to the concession stand and, and I just got shot at!"

"God look at your cheek!" said Hikaru examining it.

"Ei, are you alright?!" Kyoya asked running over to her. Ryoko was right behind him, "What happened to your cheek?!"

"I, I think one of the bullets grazed it," said Ei feeling it. It was starring to bleed a little.

"Oh thank god you're alright!" Ryoko sighed in relief, "I'll-I'll call for a first aid right away!" She pulled out her radio and called up for some help.

Kyoya fallowed her and cleared his throat.

"Excuse me Madam!" he snarled.

"Uh, ye-yes?" Ryoko asked.

"Why did you really advise Ei to stay away from the towers?" asked Kyoya.

"Well like I s-s-said, they-they-they can be dangerous," Ryoko tried to say.

"Please don't waist my time Madam," Kyoya advised, "It would be in your best interest to simply tell me the whole truth."

* * *

Tamaki stood in his tower, barley shooting at anything. He just couldn't find it in his heart to do anything along that line.

"_Tamaki, Tamaki," _came Chase's voice from the radio in the tower.

"Uh yes?" asked Tamaki.

"_Did you get anything yet?" _asked Chase.

"Uh no I'm afraid not," said Tamaki, "I think I'm going to get down now."

"_Wait what?" _asked Chase.

Tamaki was quick to duck down from the tower.

"Tamaki, where are you going?!" Chase shouted from her tower as she started to climb down as well.

"I'm sorry, I'm just not feeling like doing something like this at the moment," said Tamaki. He hurried off to try and find his friends and Ei.

"Well Tamaki if you're not going to stick around and enjoy the tower, then maybe you could try one of the other areas!" Chase tried to suggest as she ran after him.

"Well uh," said Tamaki turning around to try and face the woman. However he was pushed aside by Kyoya who looked like was on the verge on going into full Shadow King Mode.

"Mr. Ohtori, are you having a good time?" asked Chase.

"Madam, I'm not sure if you were aware of this or not but recently shots were fired at my daughter!" Kyoya snarled at the woman.

"What?!" shouted Tamaki, "Ei was shot at?! Is she alright?!"

"Her cheek was grazed by a bullet!" said Kyoya not doing much to hide his disapproval.

"Oh that's terrible," said Chase, "You do have to be careful in a place like this."

"Does that include when someone deliberately shoots at a child to merely for personal gain?!" asked Kyoya.

"Are you suggesting my good sir that I deliberately shot at that little girl just so you'd feel compiled to limit Tamaki's time with her since he and I are still involved to a point and therefore I would have more time with him instead?" asked Chase.

"You said it Madam, not me," said Kyoya, "And please rest assured you are going to pay for this, one way or another!"

"Well don't forget, his grandmother is more or less making him be with me," Chase reminded him.

"Hmm well then, I suppose you'll possibly soon know what it feels like to be treated like those animals you are keeping merely for sport!" said Kyoya. "Actually I take that back. At least they get put out of their misery with the promise of death. I can assure you, you won't be so lucky when I'm through with you!"


	23. Chapter 23

DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

Original Idea By: twilighttween ALICE aka Grayson's Gal

"Here we go," said medical attendant cleaning Ei's wound and applying the band-aid, "All better?"

"Yeah," Ei said rubbing her cheek just a little. She looked up at her four fathers surrounding her, "Can we go now?" she asked.

"Yeah let's get out of here," the twins both asked eagerly.

"Yeah we should really go!" said Hunny, "this place in terrible!"

"Here you all are," said Akira arriving at the first-aid station, "Who got hurt?"'

"Ei-Chan got shot at!" said Hunny.

"Oh my god!" said Akira, "This place is crazy! You should see where they keep the animals!" The twins both looked at each other remembering what they were planning.

"You found where they keep the animals?" asked Ei.

"Yeah and you know, we should give this place a proper Hitachiin send off," said both twins.

* * *

Ei and Hunny pretty much could have passed for ghosts when they found all of the animals stuffed into over small over crowded cages, all clearly not in good health. Both turned and hid their faces into Mori's clothes.

"Don't worry Ei," said Hikaru.

"They won't be suffering too much longer," said Kaoru.

"I should have known you would have found this area at one point or another," said Kyoya suddenly appearing within the group.

"Where's Ei?! How serious was her injury?!" Tamaki also asked appearing among his friends.

"I'm fine Tamaki really," Ei tried to assure Tamaki.

"Oh thank god! You have no idea how frighten I was when I heard you were shot at!" said Tamaki.

"Yeah I know can we just go already?" asked Ei.

"Yeah, after one thing," said the twins.

"Oh dear, like I could have expected anything less," Kyoya muttered, "Just make sure Ei's not harmed in this."

"Just Ei?" asked Akira.

"The others here are legally adults so therefore they are their own responsibilities. Ei however it a part of my responsibility and therefore I have to do my best to look after her," Kyoya explained.

"Ah I see, that makes sense," said Akira.

"M-Master Tamaki he-here you are!" said Ryoko appearing, "Mi-Miss Chase was looking for you and, and, what are you doing?!" Both twins paused in mid pose.

"Don't worry, we're professional mischief makers," said Hikaru.

"So we know what we're doing," said Kaoru.

"Wha-What?" asked Ryoko confused.

"There's no stopping them in at this point so just let them be," Kyoya advised.

"Oh well um they might want t-to consider letting them loose towa-towards the west," Ryoko advised softly.

"Did you say to the west? Ei asked.

"Thank you," said the twins turning the cages towards the west as advised by the timid woman. The animals were quick to bolt out and head towards a forest area that wasn't fenced off.

"Do you think anyone heard all of that?" asked Ei looking around.

"Probably, let's get going!" Kyoya advised.

"Come Ei-Chan let's get out of here!" said Hunny trying to grab Ei's hand and pull her away. Ei however noticed one last animal that had been left in the cage, a piglet that looked too confused to get out of the cage.

"Why didn't that one run away?" she asked.

"Maybe its hurt," said Kaoru.

"Let's just go Ei!" said Hikaru eager to get going. Ei however moved over to the cage and carefully put her hand in.

"Come on come on out little guy we won't hurt you," she coaxed the little thing. The pig seemed to trust Ei as it limped out of the cage towards her. As it did Ei could see one of it's leg did look in pretty bad shape.

"Poor thing," said Ei scratching the pig's back.

"Yes poor thing, can we just go!" said the twins.

"But we just can't leave it here to get hunted!" Ei cried.

"Oh very well," Kyoya agreed.

"You-you better hurry," Ryoko advised.

Mori grabbed the pig while the others finally started running fast towards the cars.

"So Boss," Hikaru asked as they ran.

"Does this mean it's over between you and what's her name?!" Kaoru finished.

"I should hope so!" said Tamaki.

"Hey someone stop those men!" they heard Goro shout, "They're stealing one of the animals!"

"Better hurry everyone!" Tamaki shouted as they tried to race faster.

Ei glanced back in time to see Ryoko watching them and suddenly run out and "accidentally" bump into her father making him fall over.

"Oh, s-sorry Fa-Father, you-you know how-how careless I can be sometimes!" she said. She looked towards the group and Ei caught her winking at them.

* * *

By the time the hosts all managed to get into their cars and drive away safely, none had managed to really see who it had gotten into what car.

Ei took a deep breath as she rested against the back of her seat before opening her eyes to see who was in her car. To her surprise the only ones who weren't were Tamaki and Akira. All the others including Mori and the pig were also breathing huge sighs of relief.

"I don't think we'll be coming back here again anytime soon," said Kaoru.

"Unless it's going to be a rescue mission," said Hikaru.

"What are we going to do with the piggy?" asked Hunny.

"Bet we can get some good bacon out of him," said Hikaru and Kaoru.

"We can't do that to him after we just saved him!" said Ei.

"Well, I think we can find something good of the pig," Kyoya assured her. Ei looked at the adorable pig's face.

"Can I keep him?" she asked out of no where. Her fathers were all shocked to say the least.

"You want to keep the pig?" asked Kaoru.

"Like as a pet?" asked Hikaru.

"I guess," said Ei still looking towards the pig's face.

"Well," said Kyoya, "I suppose we could consider it for now."

"I think it's a cute idea. He'll make a great pet," said Hunny.

"Like I said, we'll think about it," Kyoya repeated.

* * *

'Shit, how did this happen?!" Akira asked herself as she sat in the car with Tamaki.

"I hope Ei made it safely into the other car!" said Tamaki looking out the window with worry.

"I'm sure she's fine Master Tamaki," Akira assured him rubbing her face, "So how did things go between you and Miss Ryoushi?"

"Well, we shall see what happens once they find out about the animals," said Tamaki, "I doubt my grandmother's going to be happy about this."

Well I'm sure if you happen to send the woman something nice and expensive she'll forgive you," said Akira.

"Hmm, yes I'm not much at making ladies cry," said Tamaki, "However this particular woman…,"

He was distracted when he saw a car driving past theirs. "Oh no, that was my father's car!"

* * *

"Was that Grand-Papa's car?" asked Ei when she saw a familiar car drive past, "He did say he was going to be there. I hope he's not too mad when he finds out what happened, or Great-Grandmother Suoh."

"I doubt he'll be too annoyed," said Kyoya, "However his mother is with him we could be in for quite the earful from the woman later."

He was distracted by the sound of a cell phone going off. All the hosts looked towards their pockets to find out who it was until Kaoru pull one out.

"Its Alice," he informed everyone before answering, "hello?"

"Kaoru, are you still at the hunting range?" asked Alice.

"Uh no we're on our way home," Kaoru told her.

"Does that include Hunny and Kyoya?" asked Alice.

"Yeah we're all here," said Kaoru.

"Well I guess that's a good thing," said Alice.

"Is everything okay?" Kaoru asked concerned.

"Well I just got back to the tower and found some people wanting to see the two of them and one of them is really mad," Alice explained.

"Who is it?" asked Kaoru.

"Kohei Grayson and his daughter Gin," said Alice.

"Hey, Kyoya, Hunny do either of you know anyone named Kohei and Gin Grayson?" Kaoru asked.

"Oh the sweets lady!" said Hunny with delight.

"Yeah, the two of them are at the tower wanting to see you and according to Alice, one of them isn't too happy," said Kaoru.

"Are you on the phone with them right now?!" Kaoru could hear a voice from the other end.

"Uh sir," he heard Alice try to protest before Kaoru heard a slight scuffle.

"Alice?!" he shouted in concern.

"Where is Kyoya Ohtori and Mitsukuni Haninozuka?!" shouted gruff and deep voice over the phone. Kaoru had to pull away from all the shouting.

"Uh I think it's for you," he said offering the phone to Kyoya.

"Thank you," said Kyoya taking it, "Hello this is Kyoya Ohtori. May I help you?"

"Yes where do you get off trying to buy my daughter's stupid excuse for a company from me?!" the man shouted some more.

"Am I correct in assuming I'm speaking to Mr. Kohei Grayson?" asked Kyoya, "I take it you got my memo."

"You're damn right I did and I will not allow you to try and ruin the life lesson my daughter's long over due for!" Mr. Grayson shouted.

"Sir, can you please wait to speak with me once I get back to the tower, along with Mr. Haninozuka?" Kyoya asked.

"Fine but you and your so called partner better be prepared to defend yourselves!" Mr. Grayson shouted before hanging up.

"Were you talking to Gin-Chan's father just now?" asked Hunny.

"Yes and it would appear he's not too keen on the idea of the business proposal you came up with in regards to buying his daughter's company," said Kyoya.

"You sent the proposal?" asked Hunny.

"Yes, after careful consideration I thought I'd show it to the family to try and see what their reaction would be. As I've come to see it's not good," said Kyoya.

"Well maybe we can work things over once smoothly once we get a chance to see them face to face," Hunny suggested.

"We can only hope," said Kyoya.

"You're thinking of buying Miss Grayson's company?" asked Ei, "You're not going to do a hostile take over or anything like that are you?"

"No no Ei-Chan!" said Hunny, "We're going to buy it so she can do more with her charity work like she enjoys doing. Don't worry we'll be nice to her about it."'

"Good, she seemed like a really nice lady," said Ei.

"And she's a good cook. I'm still hoping she can make my wedding cake," said Kaoru.

"Do you think she knows anything about cooking ham?" Hikaru teased looking at the pig on Mori's lap.

"You're not cooking him!" Ei shouted as she moved over closer to Mori and scratched the pig's head.

"I was only joking," said Hikaru.

"Well stop making jokes about Bubbles," said Ei.

"Bubbles?" said the other hosts.

"That's what I want to call him," said Ei.

"Ei, we haven't agreed yet or not if you're keeping the pig remember?" Kyoya reminded her.

"But it would be nice to call him something other than just the pig, don't you think?" Ei asked.

"I think we should call him Bacon or Ham personally," said Hikaru.

"Yeah those names sound better, or Bun, like Pork Bun," said Kaoru. Ei shot them a dirty look.

"Okay, okay we'll call him Bubbles for now," the two of them said.

"You hear that Bubbles, at least you have a name," said Ei smiling at the pig. The pig responded by oinking in Ei's direction.

"I think we should really let Ei-Chan keep the pig. She really likes him," Hunny whispered to Kyoya.

"We'll see," Kyoya promised, "We'll see."


	24. Chapter 24

DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

Original Idea By: twilighttween ALICE aka Grayson's Gal

"So Miss Kikku, what other magic tricks do you know?" asked Tamaki.

"Uh just a few card tricks and coin tricks, nothing too fancy," Akira mentioned.

"Oh I bet you are brilliant at them!" said Tamaki, "I for one love magic. I've often offered to teach Ei some but she hasn't seemed too interested for some reason."

"What kind of tricks do you do?" asked Akira.

"Only the best there are of course," said Tamaki, "Watch this!" he pulled out a magic cane.

'Did he pull that out of nowhere or was here in the car the whole time and I just didn't notice it?' Akira thought. She watched as Tamaki hit the bottom of the stick and out pop a bouquet of flowers.

"For you my dear," he said handing them to Akira.

"Uh thank you," said Akira.

"Well?" Tamaki asked.

"Well what?" asked Akira.

"Where you impressed? Have you fallen for me?" asked Tamaki dramatically.

"Fallen for you?!" said Akira.

"Or at the very least you must be impressed somewhat by me no?" asked Tamaki.

"So we haven't heard from your father in a while have we?" asked Akira merely trying to change the subject, "Do you think he's realized you're not at the hunting range yet?"

"Oh probably, but I shouldn't be too worried about it as long as my grandmother wasn't with him. She was the one that was hoping for me to have a connection with Miss Ryoushi," said Tamaki.

"What do you think of the woman if you don't mind me asking?" Akira inquired.

"Well she's very lovely and she's quite the go getter. I do like strong independent women, to an extent," Tamaki admitted.

"But?" Akira mentioned.

"But, but what?" asked Tamaki.

"It's just your last statement made it seemed like even if you think she's a remarkable woman, you're not too interested in her is all," Akira pointed out.

"Well it's just she's just kind of well," Tamaki tried to find the right word, "I guess a word for her is one of those fake princesses. She has beauty and she has class but underneath all of that, there is something that one would not consider a princess to have."

"Ah I see," said Akira, "You have a very deep perspective on people."

"Now you my dear," Akira shuddered when she realized that Tamaki was now next to her, "You I think have some amazing characteristics worthy of a princess."

"Uh thank you," said Akira. She couldn't help but look deep into Tamaki's eyes as the two sat next together. Only the mood was interrupted by the sound of Tamaki's cell phone.

"Uh are you going to get that?" Akira asked since Tamaki wasn't really looking away from her.

"Well I suppose that is the polite thing to do," said Tamaki finally pulling out his phone. He somehow managed to do it without looking away from the girl, "Hello? Oh Father!"

"Tamaki, you're not at the hunting range are you?" asked Yuzuru.

"No we had to leave unexpended," said Tamaki.

"Ah I see, well I suppose it's just as well seeing as how there's nothing to apparently hunt. All the animals they were keeping for such a thing have somehow gotten away," said Yuzuru, "You wouldn't know anything about that would you?"

"Uh no sir," said Tamaki.

"Really, because someone was claiming that they saw one of your group running away with a pig in his hand," said Yuzuru.

"I um wouldn't know. We were in such a hurry after all to get away since Ei had gotten hurt," Tamaki tried to defend.

"Ei got hurt?!" said Tamaki's father, "Tamaki how could you let my only grandchild get hurt like that?!"

"Well she wasn't hurt too badly Sir. I mean she only grazed her cheek," said Akira.

"Who's that?" asked Yuzuru.

"I'm no one sir, just one of your son's floor managers, Akira Kikku,"

"Tamaki you're in a car alone with a girl aren't you?" asked Yuzuru slyly.

"What, Father I don't know what you're implying but there's nothing going on!" said Tamaki.

"Keep telling yourself that," said Yuzuru, "But just treat her with respect."

"Oh of course Father," said Tamaki, "Bye now."

"Sorry, I didn't mean to interfere," said Akira.

"No it's fine," said Tamaki. He started rubbing the back of his head, "My father just has a while imagination."

"Yeah so does mine," said Akira, "I can only imagine what he'd say if he knew I was in a car like this alone with a boy."

"Oh was he one of those over protective fathers?" asked Tamaki.

"In a way yes," said Akira, "It was just him and me growing up since my parents split up when I was still really little. I think that's one of the reasons why I learn magic. I'd read how magic could improve lives and think maybe it could improve my parents' lives and bring my mother back." She wiped away a tear from her eye, "Oh god listen to me. Why did I say that?"

"Well when you feel comfortable enough around someone, there's nothing wrong with wanting to open up just a little," said Tamaki once again looking Akira in the eyes. The two seemed to hold that look for a while when the car came to a gentle stop.

"I uh take it we're back at the tower?" Akira finally asked.

"Yes it would appear we are," said Tamaki. He moved towards the door and opened it for Akira, "My lady?"

"Thank you Mr. Suoh," said Akira as she climbed out.

From the other car they could hear the door opening and the pig squealing.

"Oh, so how's our little damsel in distress?" asked Tamaki walking over to Mori and the pig.

"He's fine," said Ei, "We're calling him bubbles."

"Bubbles?" said Tamaki. "Does this mean we're keeping him?"

"We're thinking about it," said Kyoya, "Though the way things are going I think Ei's going to get to keep her pet."

"Oh Ei want's to keep the little thing as a pet?" said Tamaki, "That sounds so sweet."

"Let's just get inside!" said Kaoru, "I hope Alice is okay. That guy sounded evil."

"What's going on? Did something happen to Miss Tween?" asked Akira.

"Well we have some guests in there at the moment who's not too thrilled with a business proposal we may have offered," said Tamaki.

"It's from that Sweets Factory owned by Miss Grayson," Hunny explained as the group came into the tower. Inside they found a tall man bald pacing around in a dark blue business suit looking really annoyed while Alice sat one of the soft cushion sofas with Gin who had a box in her hand and was offering whatever was in it to Alice.

"Try the yellow one next. That one is banana," said Gin.

"Why not lemon?" asked Alice.

"Everyone does lemon. I wanted to try banana," Gin explained as Alice put whatever was in the box into her mouth.

"Mmm good choice in flavor!" she praised, "You're so smart!"

"If she was so smart we wouldn't be here right now!" snarled her father still pacing, "and stop giving things away so much! That's another reason why we're here!"

"Daddy please," his daughter pleaded to have him calm down.

"Where the hell are these so called men already?!"

"We're right here sir," said Kyoya finally making their presents knows to the trio.

"Oh you're back," said Alice.

"Are you okay?" Kaoru asked moving over to her.

"Yes, Miss Gin was very kind and sharing with me these treats she brought. Look, candy water drops. Aren't they cute?" asked Alice holding one up.

"Huh what do you know," said Kaoru picking up one.

"How have you been Miss Grayson?" Hunny asked Gin coming to her side.

"I've been fine with the exception of my father's temper," said Gin.

"I don't like to be kept waiting! It's about damn time! I hate being kept waiting!" snarled Mr. Grayson.

"Well if you had called first we could have arranged a meeting time sir," said Kyoya, "You see we had something originally planned for today. I wasn't expecting to hear from you until Monday at the latest."

"You honestly expected me to just wait until Monday to confront you people on this ridiculous proposal?!" snarled Mr. Grayson. He held up a piece of paper and shook it in anger. "This is nothing more than a piece of crap and it totally derives from the important lesson I was trying to teach my daughter!"

"Father please, learn to control your temper!" Gin pleaded running over in between her father and Kyoya.

"We really didn't think it was too bad of a proposal sir," said Hunny, "we would really like to invest in your daughter's company!"

"There's nothing to invest in! I merely bought it to teach her a lesson and you're ruining it!" said Mr. Grayson.

"What lesson is that exactly?" Ei finally spoke up.

"Who let the child in?" asked Mr. Grayson looking at the child confused.

"That's my daughter," said Hunny.

"Daughter huh?" said Mr. Grayson, "Well my dear I guess it's only fair to share this lesson with you too. There are actually several different lessons I'm trying to teach my daughter. One is that women are not meant to be in the work force. They belong at home supporting their husbands."

"You'll forgive me sir, but I have to disagree with you. My mother was a fine lawyer who worked outside the home and help support me for most of my young life."

"Really and where is your mother then, off working and neglecting her daughter?" asked Mr. Grayson.

"No, not exactly," said Ei softly.

"Ei-Chan's mother died roughly around a year ago," said Hunny taking her hand.

"Oh I see, all the more point proven I think," said Mr. Grayson, "Woman works outside the house, and she dies."

"My mother didn't die because she worked!" said Ei.

"Oh trust me, that is the reason she's dead," said Mr. Grayson, "Better you know that know instead of that little girl less you wind up like her, and dead." Ei looked down ashamed. Hunny however headed over to the man and managed to punch the man in his shoulder.

"Ah!" Mr. Grayson moaned, "what was that for?!"

"Don't you be bad mouthing Ei-Chan's mother like that!" Hunny ordered fiercely, "Haru-Chan worked harder then anyone I've ever known! And I hope Ei-Chan becomes just like her someday!"

"Care to wager that a little?" asked Mr. Grayson. He stunned everyone by making a grand gesture of pulling off his clothes to reveal a black karate robe. "I Challenge you young man to a duel!

"He's challenging Hunny?" asked Hikaru and Kaoru.

"I challenge you to a one on one battle of martial arts. You see I am one of the biggest champions in the world! We will battle and whoever wins will receive my daughter's company, fair?"

"Yes," said Hunny calmly, "And if I manage to flip you at least once, you will apologize to Ei-Chan and take back what you said about her mother!"

"Deal," said Mr. Grayson, "Let's do this!"


	25. Chapter 25

DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

Original Idea By: twilighttween ALICE aka Grayson's Gal

"Alice, would you be so kind to take Ei upstairs for the time being?" Kaoru asked quickly.

"Yes that would probably be a good idea," Kyoya agreed, "she shouldn't be seeing this."

"What about Bubbles and his leg?" asked Ei.

"Bubbles?" asked Mr. Grayson as his eyes shifted to the pig in Mori's arms, "What is that, your dinner?"

"You can't eat Bubbles!" said Ei.

"Don't worry Ei, we'll make sure Bubbles taken care of," said Kyoya. "Miss Kikku I know it's not in your job description but could take Ei and her pig to Mori's floor? He has the best first aid-kits. Perhaps you can look up to see if you can help mend the pig. Plus Mori's floors are mostly hardwood so if the pig has an accident, it won't cause too much of mess."

"Yes I can probably look up on how to take care of a pig," said Akira taking the pig, "Come here, Bubbles is it?"

"What's with the pig?" asked Alice.

"I'll explain as we head up," said Ei as the three women headed to the elevator.

"Gin, go with the women," Gin's father ordered, "This is men's work, nothing for you to see!"

"Uh sure Daddy," said Gin running after the other girls to the elevator. The minute the girls were all done Mr. Grayson smirked at Hunny with sure confidence.

"I know who you are young man Mitsukuni Haninozuka," he taunted, "I did train under your father for a time after all. I was so good however I was able to move on from him. That also means I know how powerful you're suppose to be but I also know how you're forbidden to use that power at all. And let me just say, that is the only way you can hope to defeat me!"

"Do you think he's serious?" asked Hikaru and Kaoru. Hunny however didn't looked phased.

"I'll just go change than and meet you outside in a few minutes," he said calmly, "Don't forget I just have to flip you once for you to apologize and take back what you said about Ei-Chan's mother!"

"Well, let's hope you can try then!" Mr. Grayson rebottled.

"Takashi, while I'm changing, you should go see if can't help Bub-Chan with his leg," said Hunny going to the elevator, "you do have a way with animals."

"Sure," Mori promised.

* * *

"Okay, let's see if I can't find something to help the pig's leg," said Akira as she looked around Mori's floor for the first aid kit.

"Are your dads really going to let you keep him Ei?" Alice asked as she watched Ei rub the pig's head.

"Well I'd like to see that happened," said Ei, "I like him, he's cute."

"Well why ask for a dog or a cat, you know a normal pet?" asked Alice. Ei shrugged her shoulders.

"There's just something about him, something that connects us I think," she said.

"I think it's both cute and sweet," said Gin, "My father would never let me keep something like that. He'd barley tolerate the idea of a dog or a cat."

"Is he serious about wanting to fight Hunny?" asked Ei. Gin bit her lip.

"He's quite the fighter and he's never been one to back down from a fight like that. Plus I think he's been looking for any excuse to fight a Haninozuka since they're such great fighters too."

"Wow, your dad sounds real hard core," said Alice.

"Okay I found a first aid kit and some information that should help us bandaging up Bubble's leg," said Akira kneeling down next to Ei and the pig, "I just don't know if I can do it right."

"Here," said Mori suddenly appearing next to her. He gently applied some of the wrappings to Bubble's leg and soon the little pig was walking around a lot better.

"Thank you Mori," Ei thanked her giant Father.

"Yeah, stay up here for now," Mori instructed as he headed back to the elevator.

"Uh Mr. Morinozuka," Gin called out after him.

"Hmm?" said Mori turning to look back at her.

"Could you please tell Mr. Haninozuka," Gin paused for a little bit, "Good luck from me?" Mori studied the small woman and a small smile crossed his face.

"Sure," he promised as he walked out.

"You know I think she sort of likes Hunny," Alice whispered.

"Well they would seem like a good match, seeing as how she likes making sweets and he likes eating them," said Akira, "Speaking of eating, I wonder if Mori has any veggies or something in his fridge for your pig there Miss Ei." She walked into the kitchen and started rummaging thought the fridge for some veggies until she happened to find some carrots.

"These should work," she concluded. However before she could make her way back to the living room she happened to see a video monitor of some sorts and could see outside into a courtyard where all of the hosts except Mori and Hunny were standing with Mr. Grayson. For some reason it looked more an open field instead of a courtyard.

"Find anything?" Alice asked walking into the kitchen. She noticed Akira seemed fixated on something on the counter "what are you looking at?" she asked looking over the woman's shoulder as well. "What happened to Ei's playground? It looks like some sort of field. I knew those guys worked fast but still."

"This must be where they're having the fight," said Akira, "We should make sure Ei doesn't figure that out. What is this thing anyway?"

"It's a video monitor for the Ei's personal courtyard that the hosts all turned into a playground for her. The hosts all have a portable video monitor that links into the courtyard to keep an eye on her when she's out there," Alice explained.

"Did you find anything?" Ei asked walking into the kitchen as well.

"Oh yes here, I found some carrots," said Akira handing Ei the veggies she found.

"Thank you, but what are you looking at?" asked Ei trying to look out past the two women.

"Nothing!" said both women together, both doing their best to hide the monitor.

"You should go feed Bubbles, hurry now," said Alice ushering Ei out.

"That was weird," said Ei walking out and offering Bubbles the carrots. The pig started gobbling it down with ease. Gin sat in a chair next to the pig looking over Akira's tablet.

"Everything alright dear?" she asked.

"Miss Tween and Miss Kikku, they're doing something weird in the kitchen," Ei explained.

"Oh?" said Gin walking in to see for herself, "Is everything alright?" Both ladies jumped.

"It's nothing Miss Grayson, nothing you'd be interested in," said Akira trying to wave her off.

"Well what is it?" asked Gin as she managed to push her way through to see what was going on. She looked out in time to see Mori and Hunny finally making it outside with Hunny in his karate uniform, "Oh dear, they're really doing this aren't they?"

* * *

Hunny stormed out into the courtyard and stood opposite from where Mr. Grayson stood.

"Are you ready young man?" the older man asked.

"Yes, if you are," said Hunny.

"Then let's do it!" said Mr. Grayson getting into a sparing position.

"Just remember what happens if I flip you at least once!" Hunny reminded.

"Bring it on short stuff," Mr. Grayson taunted.

Mori moved and gave out the call, "Now!"

"Ah!" Mr. Grayson shouted as he ran at Hunny. He leaped up and started sailing towards him, fully ready to kick Hunny in the face. However Hunny was able to block the man's attack and instead flip the man around making him land hard.

"That was for Haru-Chan!" he shouted.

"Fine, Fine," Mr. Grayson admitted, "I will make sure to apologize to the child. However that doesn't mean you're going to win my daughter's company!"

He jumped up and managed to kick Hunny in the face knocking him down to the ground.

The hosts all gasped.

"Hunny got kicked in the face!" both twins shouted.

"No one can do that!" said Tamaki. Mori was about to run to Hunny's defense when Kyoya grabbed his shoulder.

"I wouldn't Mori. If you do, Hunny will be forced to forfeit the match," he tried to explain. Mori nodded in understanding. He took a deep breath as he tired to avoid at least helping Hunny up.

Hunny stood up on his own rubbing his face for a little before he got back in his stance for another chance of attack. Both he and Mr. Grayson ran at each other and started kicking and punching at each other over and over again. Hunny did his best to avoid being hit, however the man did seemed to be highly skilled in martial arts as he managed to give Hunny a kick in the stomach knocking him down again. Hunny got mad as he jumped up mad and ran towards the man. He raced up and kicked him upside the head making him stumble. Mr. Grayson tried kicking Hunny again only Hunny was able to duck in time and punch his fist upwards towards the man's chin knocking him up off the ground a little. The man went flying and landed hard on his back.

* * *

"Oh no Daddy!" Gin cried as she watched the man fall.

"I'm sure he's okay," Akira tired to assure the woman.

From the living room Ei could hear the faint murmuring from the women. She really wished she knew what it was they were doing. She looked down at Bubbles who looked disturbed about something.

"Do you need to go potty?" she asked the pig, "Come on let's go outside." The pig didn't seem to mind too much about fallowing Ei to the elevator or getting into the elevator with her. He really did seem to trust her.

"Did you hear something?" asked Alice as she heard a dinging noise. She raced out in time to realize Ei had gone into the elevator with the pig.

"Oh no, I hope she's not going outside!" said Alice.

* * *

Mr. Grayson rubbed his chin and looked up at Hunny with pure rage. He yelled as he jumped up and didn't waist a minute in punching Hunny right in the face.

"Oh!" Tamaki, Hikaru and Kaoru all moaned as if they had felt the blow personally.

Mori again felt the need to run at the man to help Hunny but managed to calm down enough when he felt Kyoya's hand on his shoulder. He had to take a deep breath though to keep himself back.

"It's not over yet," Kyoya tried to assure him.

"Yeah," Mori told himself right as Hunny kicked up his leg and used to kick the same arm that had just punched him, which in turn caused Mr. Grayson to fall over again. Mr. Grayson sunk to his knees at the blow. He tired to catch his breath before he felt something hit the back of his head knocking him completely down. The old man groaned as his whole body landed hard on the ground.

* * *

Gin gasped as she watched her father land hard on the ground.

"Does this mean it's over?" she asked timidly.

"I don't know," said Akira, "I suppose it depends on if your father can get up and…," Both women jumped as they saw Gin's father jump up once again.

* * *

"He's still getting up?!" asked the twins.

"He sure is tough!" said Tamaki.

"Ah!" he shouted as he smacked his arm against Hunny's neck and knocked Hunny over again.

* * *

"Oh-no!" shouted Gin in fear, "I don't want to see my father get hurt but at the same time I don't want to see Mr. Haninozuka get hurt!"

"I'm sure Mr. Haninozuka can handle himself," Akira muttered trying to sound calm herself.

* * *

Mr. Grayson raised his foot trying to kick Hunny in the face however Hunny again ducked easily for his size and kicked the man's leg himself making him fall over hard to the ground.

Hunny stood before the man on the ground and raised his arm, ready to give the final blow.

* * *

"Come on Bubbles, you can go outside in my courtyard for now," said Ei as she led the pig out. She was caught off by the sight of her courtyard now looking more like an open field instead of her usual courtyard with pavement and playground. She was also surprised to see Hunny standing above Mr. Grayson looking like she was going to strike him. Ei knew Hunny was a fierce fighter. She'd seen him fight his own brother on numerous occasions. However, at least Hunny didn't seem as angry about it as he did now about to strike at the man.

"Ei, what are you doing out here?!" Alice shouted running out into the courtyard behind her. Her yell was loud enough that everyone else all heard her and fallowed it towards the entrance to see Ei, Alice and Bubbles had all come into the courtyard.

"Ei what are you doing out here?" asked Tamaki.

"Bubbles had to go the bathroom and I thought he should go outside instead," Ei tried to explain.

"Well, this is an interesting twist," said Mr. Grayson, "Do you have the guts to give me your final blow Mr. Haninozuka in front of your daughter? If you don't do it now, you can rest assured I will keep coming!"

Hunny looked torn between Ei and Mr. Grayson. He had felt so ready to strike the man hard a few seconds before, but now he didn't like the idea to really hurt someone in front of her.

"Well?" asked Mr. Grayson as he started to move to get up, "You got what it takes to show your daughter what it really takes to survive in this world? That's the difference between you and me. I know how to raise my daughter right while you feed her nothing but fantasies!"

"Do it Hunny!" Ei shouted in encouragement. Everyone was stunned to hear Ei encourage Hunny to land the blow, "go ahead, its fine for me!"

"Alright Ei-Chan, for you!" said Hunny as he landed his fist hard down against the man's face knocking him completely down. Ei jumped at little at how hard Hunny struck him.

"Is he dead?" asked Hikaru and Kaoru walking over to the man on the field.

"No, I gave him a light tap," said Hunny as he walked over to Ei. "I'm sorry you had to see that Ei-Chan."

"It's okay I suppose," said Ei looking past at the man. She couldn't see much of him seeing as how Hikaru, Kaoru and Tamaki were standing around examining him, "So does this mean you're going to get Miss Grayson's company now?"

"That was the deal," said Hunny, "And that means we're going to be able to help her share all the sweets like she enjoys doing! Isn't that great?!"

"Yeah I think so," said Ei.

* * *

When Mr. Grayson managed to open his eyes he saw most of the hosts surrounding him, including Kyoya.

"We can put off the paperwork until Monday if that's alright sir," he said calmly, "I think you should take a day to recover from the negotiations." Mr. Grayson groaned.

"You have no idea how much you hurt my daughter with this! I bought her company for two reasons! One to teacher where women belong and the other that giving away things for free never helps everyone!" he snarled, "You're totally making her think the exact opposite!"

"Well then that will be our problem won't it?" said Tamaki.

"Wasn't there something else that was suppose to happen from this match?" asked the twins.

"Yeah," said Mori grabbing the man and pulling him over to Ei and Hunny, "Say it!"

"Say what?" asked Mr. Grayson.

"Say you're sorry for the rude things you said about Ei-Chan's mother and take back what you said about women working outside the home!" Hunny ordered.

"Fine," Mr. Grayson allowed in defeat. He bowed to Ei and said, "I apologize to you young lady for what I said in regards to your late mother and I take back what I said. Women can do things like work outside the home and still be a good mother."

"Thank you," said Ei.

"Yes thank you," said Hunny, "come on Ei-Chan, we should go celebrate our victory with some cake!"

"Sure Hunny, come on Bubbles," Ei called out to the pig who looked like he had just gotten done doing his "business." "Thanks for standing up for my mother like that."

"Oh no problem," said Hunny, "No one talks bad about your mother and gets away with it while I'm around!"


	26. Chapter 26

DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

Original Idea By: twilighttween ALICE aka Grayson's Gal

"Well I suppose this means your company now belongs to the Hosts rather than your father," said Akira as she and Gin watched the hosts all head back inside with Mori helping to support Mr. Grayson.

"Yes it looks so," said Gin.

"Are you okay with this, having your company being owned by the Hosts?" Akira asked.

"I didn't even get a chance to see what the proposal was actually," Gin said, "Daddy got it and wouldn't let me see it."

"Oh well hopefully Kyoya can let you see it especially since they now own the company," said Akira.

Just then they heard the dinging of the elevator and soon the penthouse was filled with the different hosts, Ei, Alice and Bubbles. Mori now had Mr. Grayson draped over his shoulder. He disposed the man onto a soft mat in the room.

"Daddy?" said Gin running over to her father, "Daddy, are you okay?"

Mr. Grayson merely moaned.

"I was wrong, he is strong even when he's not at full strength," Gin managed to hear him mutter.

"Oh Daddy," Gin said shaking her head.

"I didn't want to hurt him too much but I wasn't given much of a choice," Hunny tried to explain, "He was trying really hard to hurt me after all."

"I know I saw the whole thing. Daddy was really trying to wale on you," said Gin, "You look a little bit worse for ware too."

"Oh I'm fine really," Hunny tried to assure her, He was caught off guard by Mori slamming an ice pack over one of his eyes.

"Keep it on your eye for the time being," he instructed Hunny.

"Thank you Takashi," said Hunny.

Mori nodded.

"I'm glad Hunny won and all. I just wished he hadn't been so hurt. Not even Uncle Chika or Grandfather Haninozuka ever hurt him as bad as that man did," said Ei.

"Well Hunny can take it," said Hikaru.

"Yeah I mean he still won right?" said Kaoru.

"Do you think he would have hurt the man more if I hadn't shown up and distracted by him?" asked Ei.

"No Ei it was fine. After all you did encourage him to give the final blow," said Kyoya.

"It wasn't that I wanted to see the man get hurt. It was just that I wasn't too happy that he said those things about my mother," Ei tried to explain, "Of course I wouldn't have gone down there if Bubbles hadn't want to all of a sudden go to the bathroom."

"Its fine Ei, it's good to know you're taking responsibility for your so called pet," Kyoya assured her.

"Did you actually know pigs can be housed broke?" said Gin walking over to Ei and Bubbles. She went and started scratching Bubbles' head, "It's true, I read it off of Miss Kikku's tablet."

"Oh really?" said Akira grabbing her tables and looking it over, "Oh you're right. It also says that it's a good idea to give the pig a ramp for walking up and down stairs since it can be hard for pigs' legs especially if they're pretty far apart." Everyone looked towards Mori's flight of stairs. They did look a bit far apart and that might make it hard for Bubbles to go up and down them.

"I'll get started on a ramp tomorrow," Mori spoke up, "So Bubbles can go up to Ei's room if she wishes."

"Thank you Mori, but will that means that Bubbles will have to stay up on your floor?" asked Ei.

"For now, I think it might be for the best. Mori's floor more adapted for pets. Is that alright with you Mori?" asked Kyoya.

"Yeah," said Mori.

"Thank you Mori. I hope you don't mind but we also went and fed Bubbles some of your carrots from refrigerator," said Ei.

"It's fine," said Mori.

"Maybe we should go to the pet shop and see if we can fine some more things for the poor thing," Kaoru suggested.

"Or a farm supply store," Hikaru added, half as a joke.

"Don't worry, we'll get started on the research soon enough," said Kyoya, "Miss Grayson if you wish we can help escort you and your father home for the time being."

"Sure that might be a good idea," said Gin, "Ei would you like to come to? I can show you some new candies I just came up with that I haven't even introduced to the factory yet. I would love to have you and your daddy Hunny be my first test tasters."

"Can I?" Ei asked her fathers.

"Of course!" said Hunny, "You can leave Bubbles here while Takashi gets his apartment done fixed up for him, right Takashi?"

"Yeah," Mori promised.

"Okay Bubbles, just stay here for now alright? Maybe before we come home we can go shopping for some supplies for you. How does that sound?" asked Ei. Bubbles merely oink and grunted his pig grunts.

"Everyone else is welcome to come along as well. You might as well come and see the candy since you're going to be owning it from now on," Gin offered.

"Sure," said the twins.

"I'll stay here and help Mori prepare for the pig if that's alright," said Kyoya.

"I can stay and help with that too if you want," Akira offered.

"It's up to you Miss Kikku. You are free to leave and go do your own thing too if you wish," Kyoya assured her.

"No it's fine," said Akira.

"You're too kind Miss Kikku," said Tamaki, "Such a wonderful woman. I think I too will stay behind and offer my services to making this a nice place for little Bubbles to live."

"Uh that's not necessary Mr. Suoh!" said Akira.

"Oh come now, if I left then I wouldn't be able to spend time with you my dear," said Tamaki.

"That's my point," muttered Akira.

"Would you like to come Alice?" asked Kaoru.

"Sure why not. I liked those water drops candy after all," said Alice as she fallowed the group to the elevator. The twins helped support Mr. Grayson as they headed down in the elevator.

* * *

"Just put him into his own car and it can take him home," Gin instructed when they got outside. Tamaki, Hikaru and Kaoru all looked like they were trying hard to catch their breaths.

"Man this guy is heavy!" muttered Hikaru.

"How did Mori manage to carry him so easily?" asked Kaoru.

"Let's just get him into his car so we can escort Miss Grayson home," said Alice as she opened the door for the twins to shove the man into his car.

"Make sure my father knows I'll call him later tonight to check up on him," Gin told her driver.

"What happened?" asked the driver.

"Father had a rough time with the negotiations," Gin explained. The driver's eyes widen in fear before getting into his car and driving off.

"So where do you live exactly Miss Grayson?" Hunny asked as the group drove Gin home.

"I like in Hito Touji towers," said Gin.

"Oh I heard that's a very fancy apartment building," said Alice, "The rent in one is quite costly."

"Yeah, but I do make enough from my company to at least afford my own place there," said Gin, "Of course I'm sure Daddy was going to have me move back home once my company went up. He practically told me it was going to happen when he first bought it for me."

The more Gin talked about her father the more Ei couldn't help but feel that the man wasn't that nice of a man. She knew her father were sometimes strict with her but not like this man.

* * *

"Oh here we are," Gin after a while. The group all piled out of the car and stood in front of a huge building that looked a little bit like a castle. It wasn't as fancy or as magnificent as Hosts Tower but it was still rather nice.

"Fallow me, please," said Gin leading them inside, "you don't mind if I check my mail real fast do you?"

"No not at all," said Hunny.

As Gin went through her mail box, Ei noticed one of the names on one of the other mailboxes was Jun Tsuuken.

"Hey look, Jun lives in this building too!" she pointed out excited.

"What?" said Hikaru reading the name, "How did that crazy psycho woman get a place like this?"

"Jun?" said Gin, "She's not that bad of a lady. She'll help me carry my groceries and helped me to move in a bunch of my things when I first came to live here. Plus she is really considerate when it comes to her band rehearsing. Most of the apartment is sound proof but if someone happens to hear her and the group playing she'll stop if they ask. I actually like her music."

"You like that loud stupid music?" asked Hikaru. He was suddenly bumped on the head by a pair of drum sticks.

"I bet you're my music is a lot smarter then you Dumb-Dumb," said Jun walking out in front of him.

"Where did you come from?" Hikaru asked rubbing his head.

"You mean you didn't see me walking up to the building when you came up?" asked Jun, "Damn you must be extremely vain or oblivious or something." She smiled down at Ei. "Hey squirt, what brings you by?"

"We're escorting Miss Grayson home. She had some sweets she was going to share with us," said Ei.

"Did you want to join us?" asked Gin.

"Nah, I got to get ready for a rehearsal," said Jun, "But thanks anyway."

"Thank god!" muttered Hikaru.

"Are you really going to be rehearsing with your rock banc and everything?" asked Ei eagerly.

"Yep, did you want to come watch?" Jun asked.

"I would love to!" said Ei.

"No that's not going to happen!" Hikaru spoke up.

"Why not?" asked Jun and Ei.

"Because we're suppose to try the candy Miss Grayson offered to us remember?" said Hikaru.

"I doubt it'll take too long," said Jun, "She can come up to my place after she's done, even we're finished practicing, I'll make them stay so she can meet them in person."

"Really, oh thank you!" said Ei.

"Fine, totally ignore me and everything!" said Hikaru.

"That's what a good daughter does. See you later squirt. I'll make sure to keep my door unlock for you," said Jun getting into one elevator while the others got into another.

"This is so wrong!" muttered Hikaru as they road up.

"Well now don't be too negative Hikaru," said Alice, "If we let Ei do this she may actually lose interest and not rebel against you guys."

"She may have a point," said Kaoru.

* * *

"Here we are," said Gin leading everyone into her apartment. The walls were all painted purple and pink with yellow shelves all over. Each held some sort of stuff animal or lovely glass figuring on it.

The furniture was all decorated white with red roses and in the center of the wooden floor was a rug with a green meadow picture on it.

"Oh how cute," cooed Hunny.

"I design it myself," said Gin walking over to her kitchen.

The others all fallowed and looked in to see a pure white kitchen that actually looked as big as some of the kitchens from Gin's own company. Gin walked over to her huge white refrigerator where she pulled out a huge white box.

"Here you go, I just need the copy rights to produce them," said Gin as she opened, "Are any of you familiar with the game Candy Land?"

"Oh yes, its one of my favorite games of all time," said Hunny.

"He's always getting me to play it," said Ei.

"Well then tell me what you think of actual candy-candy land figurines," said Gin opening her box to show different figures from the game, "Try one."

"Oh wow," said Ei as each one grabbed a figure and took a bite.

"Mmm," each party member moaned in joy as they ate their

"I made sure to match each to their respectable characteristics from the game," Gin explained.

"Well they're very good," said Hunny, "You really made them yourself?"

"Oh yes, I hand crafted them," said Gin, "Here I can show you how I do it."

"Oh yes I would like that!" said Hunny looking at the woman with a very affectionate look that even Tamaki could have noticed. Ei suddenly started feeling the need to give them some time alone.

"Can I go up to Jun's apartment now and meet her band?" she asked.

"Now?" asked Hikaru.

"I want to hear them perform," said Ei.

"But," Hikaru tried to protest.

"Yeah why don't we do that?" Kaoru agreed. He had a hunch Ei was partially doing this to maybe give Hunny and Gin some time alone.

"Yes you all go do that while I stay here with Miss Gin and watch her make some candy," said Hunny shoving them out the door. He winked at Ei.

"I'll make sure to bring lots home for us to share," he promised.

"Thanks," said Ei. She knew it wasn't much but it did feel sort of nice helping Hunny and Gin possibly have some time alone and maybe see if they liked each other enough to become couple.


	27. Chapter 27

DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

Original Idea By: twilighttween ALICE aka Grayson's Gal

"So is this her place?" Hikaru asked when they got to an upper floor of the apartment building.

"This the same number as Jun's mailbox," said Ei. She could hear the slightest sounds of music coming from inside the apartment. She turned the knob and opened. She, Hikaru, Kaoru and Alice all waked into an apartment all painted dark with matching dark furniture. All over the walls were posters or pictures that depicted some sort of monster or horror movie of sorts. There were even chains hanging from the ceiling.

"Okay let's go!" said Hikaru about to drag Ei out. Ei however managed to shake herself free from Hikaru's grasp and tired to fallow the music she heard. She came to the back of the apartment where she found Jun in what looked like a glass room playing with her music group.

"Okay, so they have a sound proof booth but we can still hear them?" said Alice fallowing after Ei.

"Is that what they're in?" asked Ei.

"I think so," said Alice.

"Imagine how loud they much be inside there," said Kaoru.

"Okay so you got to see the group in person, let's go," said Hikaru trying to grab Ei yet again. However Jun turned and noticed the group inside her apartment. She quickly stood up from her drum set and walked out of her booth.

"Hey you made it," she said with a smile, "Meet my bad mates, Uta Shinger, our singer, Wakana Ereki and Miwa Gitarisuto our two guitarists, Kazuko Dodai, our base player and Hokna Kenban, our piano player."

"Hi," greeted the band members.

"Wow, you're a piano player?" Ei asked Hokna.

"Yep, I love playing the piano," said Hokna.

"This was that one girl I was talking about, Kazuha Hitachiin's great-granddaughter," Jun explained to the group.

"I take these are the two losers grandsons?" asked Miwa.

"Yeah this would be him and this is the crazy girl that thinks it's a good idea to marry one of them," said Jun.

"Really, wonder if she's crazy enough to be a member of our band," Kazuko joked.

"I'm not crazy!" Alice insisted.

"So, did you want to hear our newest song squirt?" asked Jun.

"Yes!" said Ei.

"Cool, grab a head set and plug it into the box and you should be able to listen while we're in the booth," Jun instructed before walking back into the booth, giving her band instructions. The other girls all nodded and started getting ready to play their song. Ei grabbed a set of headphones and plugged it in. Kaoru, Hikaru and Alice also decided to do the same and each plug a head set in.

"Ready?" they heard Jun's voice from inside the booth. Ei gave her a thumbs up, "Alright ladies let's do this, one two, a one, two, three, four!" The minute the band started playing their loud music, the three adults all threw off their headphones while Ei was the only one that didn't. Instead she kept bobbing her head to the beat.

"Man that was loud!" Hikaru complained.

"Ei still seems to like it," said Kaoru looking at the girl who was now also doing a little dance to the music.

From inside the booth Jun looked out and smiled at the sight of Ei moving to the beat of the music. Then she noticed none of the adults were still listening. She made a kill gesture towards her singer who nodded and stopped singing which in turned led to the whole group to stop what it was they were doing. Jun slowly walked out of the booth.

"What's up, you three don't like the song or something?" she asked confused.

"Well it's not that," Alice tried to explain, "It's just that…,"

"Too loud?" said both Jun and Ei.

"Yeah that," Alice admitted.

"Okay," Jun shouted into the booth, "We're going to have to do one of our soft songs for the S.E.'s out here." Her other band members groaned at the request.

"Oh those ones suck!" muttered Kazuko.

"What's an S.E.'s?" asked Hikaru.

"Sensitive ears," Jun explained as she walked back into the booth and the group started playing a different song. As Kaoru, Alice and Hikaru put back on their earphones with cautions they could suddenly hear a much nicer song playing.

"Hmm this isn't too bad," Alice praised as she too started to dance around to the music with Ei. When Jun looked back out, she smiled at the sight of both Alice and Ei now dancing to the music.

"So I take it you all liked that one better?" she asked once the song was over and she came out of the booth.

"Oh yes, not that the other one wasn't too bad either!" Alice insisted.

"Don't worry about. Few people appreciate good rock n' roll, like the squirt here," said Jun.

"Hey Jun, it's about that time," said Uta tapping her wrist with her watch.

"Time for what?" asked Ei.

"Oh we only get a short amount of time to practice together every week and now times up unfortunately," Jun explained, "Same time next week?"

"Yeah," her band all agreed.

"Hey, Ei," Hokna knelt down to her level and handed her some sheet music, "Jun told me you were interested in her music so you can barrow some of mine if you want."

"Thank you," Ei said gratefully.

"Oh don't thank me, thank Jun," said Hokna winking at the girl and heading out.

"Cool, real rock music," said Ei looking over the sheet music.

"Um no, not just yet," Hikaru snatched the music from Ei, "I say this is something you need approval from your other fathers first. We'll discuss this at the next Ei meeting!"

"You have meetings about how to raise her?" asked Jun walking into the kitchen, "Oh dear lord, this girl doesn't stand a chance." She walked back out with a small piece of fruit, "Now if you'll excuse me I have to feed Alucard."

"Who's Alu, Alu, whatever name that was?" asked Hikaru.

"Alucard?" said Jun, "It's my pet fruit bat."

"You have a bet fruit bat?" asked Kaoru.

"Yeah, want to meet him?" said Jun. She walked out of the room and soon came back with a cage that did indeed have a bat in it hanging upside down in it.

"Oh my god!" Alice shouted as she grabbed onto Kaoru's arm.

"I don't think it's going to hurt you if it's in a cage like that," Ei said as she walked up to the cage.

"Yeah fruit bats aren't that dangerous," said Jun. She opened the cage and offered up her pet the fruit who took it and ate it.

"That is so cool looking," said Ei.

"Want to try?" Jun offered holding up some more fruit.

"Sure," said Ei eagerly taking a piece.

"Ei, don't put your hand in there!" Hikaru warned trying to pull her back some more, "It might bite you!"

"He won't bite and even if he does it won't be on purpose," Jun said shoving him away from Ei. Ei reached into the cage and offered Alucard the fruit. The bat took it and eagerly ate it.

"Cool," said Ei.

"Man that girl has her mother's bravery," said Kaoru, "Now that pig doesn't seem quite as bad."

"I didn't realize pig was your brother's new nickname," said Jun.

"No he's referring to Bubbles, my new pet pig," Ei explained.

"You got yourself a pet huh?" said Jun, "Nice and nice name. It reminds me of my other two pets, Mr. Cuddles and Miss Fuzzybottom."

"Mr. Cuddles and Miss Fuzzybottom?" Hikaru actually started laughing at that. "I knew you had a feminine side!" Jun gave him a crooked smile.

"You want to meet them?" she asked smugly.

"Sure why not," said Hikaru.

"Be right back with them," said Jun walking back out of the room.

"I bet it some sort of poodle or Chihuahua," teased Hikaru.

"Or some ultra fuzzy cat," Kaoru joked.

"Or a snake and tarantula," said Ei.

"A snake and tarantula?" said the twins.

"Yeah a snake and tarantula!" said Alice.

"What would give you that kind of idea?" asked Kaoru. Both Alice and Ei pointed and the twins saw Jun walking back in holding a glass aquarium with a tarantula in it and snake wrapped around her neck.

"Meet Mister Cuddles," Jun pointed to the snake, "And Miss Fuzzybottom." She pointed to the spider. Both the twins and Alice jumped back afraid while Ei walked up the container holding Miss Fuzzybottom and looked in at her.

"You have quite the interesting group of pets," she said.

"Thanks," said Jun, "You want to hold Mister Cuddles?"

"Sure I guess," said Ei.

"Are you nuts?!" asked Hikaru, "What if he bites her?!"

"He's a boa constrictor, he doesn't have fangs," Jun informed him, "He squeezes his food to death."

"Okay well what if he tries squeezing Ei to death!" said Hikaru.

"He's not going to hurt her," Jun insisted as she took the snake off of her neck and put it around Ei's neck. Ei gently stared petting the snake's head.

"Wow he feels so cool," she said.

"Yeah he's good company to have around," said Jun taking him back, "they all are. And just means your own pet is going to be good company for you. Where did you get it?"

"We uh we um," Ei tried to think of the best thing to say.

"We may have stolen him," said Hikaru finally. Jun snorted.

"Are you serious?" asked Jun.

"More like rescued," said Kaoru, "He was being mistreated so we saved him and let Ei keep him as a pet."

"Oh you saved him huh? That was nice of you," said Jun.

"Yes we're great heroes," said Hikaru, "Speaking of which, shouldn't we be getting home so Ei can take care of her so called pet?"

"Yeah we should go save Hunny from eating himself to death on cakes and candies," said Kaoru.

"Alright," said Ei. She let Jun slowly take back her snake and put it on her own shoulders.

"It was nice seeing you again Squirt. If you're ever around again you're more then welcome in okay?" said Jun.

"I'd like that," said Ei.

"Not now, let's go," said Hikaru dragging her out.

"Hey, Dumb-Dumb, did you serious steal-slash-save that pig?" Jun asked before Hikaru could get fully out of the door.

"Yes," said Hikaru.

"Hmm, I wasn't sure if you were just doing that because you wanted to impress me or something," said Jun.

"And why would I want to do that?" asked Hikaru.

"I don't know, I just thought that," Jun started to say.

"That what, I liked you or something?" asked Hikaru. Jun's eyes bulged out. Kaoru, Alice and Ei all turned to look at Hikaru at that comment

"W,What?" said Jun, "I was going to say that you wanted Ei to think you were as bad as me and be impressed with you."

"Oh," said Hikaru staring to turn red.

"What made you think I like you?" said Jun. A smug smile graced her lips, "You're not starting to fall for me are you?"

"No!" said Hikaru.

"Hmm, well suit yourself," said Jun, "Never mindful that you said it first."

"She does have a point Hikaru," said Kaoru.

"Shut-up Kaoru!" hissed Hikaru, "Let's go."

* * *

"I think you do have a crush on Miss Jun Hikaru," said Alice as the group all headed to the elevator and headed back to Gin's floor.

"What do you know?!" said Hikaru still looking red. Kaoru, Alice and Ei couldn't help but smirk at his obvious embarrassment.


	28. Chapter 28

DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

Original Idea By: twilighttween ALICE aka Grayson's Gal

Hikaru was the only one that wasn't smiling as the group of four road back down the elevator to Gin's floor to get Hunny. The other three just kept smirking at him.

"Why did you ask Jun if she like you Hikaru?" Kaoru finally asked, "I can't help but think there was a certain reason you asked that."

"Yes, it's because I don't want her to get any ideas about me!" Hikaru tried to explain without raising his voice. Too bad it didn't work as everyone heard the ever common sound of his annoyance in his voice. That just made them all laugh even more.

"Shut up all of you!" Hikaru snarled, "Especially you Ei! Don't forget I can actually ground you!"

"You can, but it doesn't mean I can't get it overruled," said Kaoru putting his arm around her, "Don't worry Ei. You won't be grounded so easily."

"Thanks Kaoru," said Ei right as the elevator came to a stop on Gin's floor. The group all headed back to the lady's apartment and walked back in. There they found Hunny still in the kitchen eating happily while watching Gin cook.

"And then I add the sugar," they heard her explaining to Hunny. "Afterwards I add the flavor of my choice, or flavors."

"Try chocolate and strawberry," Hunny suggested.

"Didn't we do that for the last treat I made for you?" asked Gin.

"Well maybe but, they are my favorite flavor," Hunny asked giving her some puppy dog's eyes.

"Well alright I make it strawberry and chocolate again," Gin relented with a smile, "I just had to chop up the strawberries." As she headed to her fridge, she happened to notice the others had all returned, "Oh hi, did you get to meet Jun's band Ei?"

"Yes," said Ei, "Look what they gave me." She tried to take the sheet music from Hikaru, but he wouldn't give it up. Instead he stared fighting her for it.

"Hikaru, give me my music!" Ei insisted.

"They gave you some music Ei-Chan?" asked Hunny surprised.

"Yes," said Ei.

"But we don't know yet if we'll let her play it! We still have to vote on it remember?!" Hikaru kept holding onto the music tight.

"Alright, stop that!" said Alice, "you'll rip it!" Ei reluctantly let go of the music and turned away annoyed.

"So anyway, you ready to get going Hunny?" asked Kaoru.

"Oh, not really," moaned Hunny, "Gin-Chan has so many sweets that I haven't yet tried!"

"Well I'm sure you can try some more later seeing as how we now own the company," Ei offered.

"She's right. Now that we're business partners, you can come over anytime you'd like Hunny and I'll make something for you. Of course you could have done that before. I love cooking treats for people!" Gin cooed, "And now thanks to you Hunny I can!" Hunny giggled.

"I'm so glad I can help!" he said.

"I just wish we didn't have to get this by hurting my father," Gin suddenly remembered, "I should call him huh, to make sure he's okay?"

"Yeah that's not a bad idea," said Kaoru, "In the mean time Hunny, shall we get going? Ei needs to check out Bubbles."

"Oh right," said Hunny, getting up from his seat, "Let's get going!" However at that second a timer went off.

"Hang on a minute," said Gin pulling something out of her huge oven. She put the pan on the counter to show a bunch of adorable mini cakes, "You can take these with you as soon as I get a box for them, among the other treats Hunny already said he wants to take home."

"Other treats?" asked the others.

"Yes, just four boxes worth," Hunny insisted. He moved with Gin over to her fridge and pulled out four white boxes, "Each of you can carry one and even help you to something inside. Just make sure to save at least one for me of each."

"Uh sure," said Alice, Hikaru and Kaoru as Hunny handed each box along with Ei without much say in the matter.

"Go ahead and head down. I'll meet you all in the lobby once Gin gets these cakes all ready for me to take," Hunny insisted.

"Are you sure you want us to wait in the lobby instead of just here?" asked Kaoru.

"Well I suppose Ei-Chan can, but I think the rest of you should all go out!" Hunny insisted.

"Well why would we," Kaoru and Hikaru both started to ask

"We'll meet you down there Hunny no problem," Alice interrupted. She ushered Hikaru and Kaoru out, making sure to give Hunny a wink as she did, "Ei you should come too."

"I should?" asked Ei.

"Yes, yes you should," said Alice.

"Well she doesn't have to too," Hunny try to insist.

"No she can come with us," said Alice, "Come on Ei."

"Um alright," said Ei fallowing everyone else out.

* * *

"Are you sure it's a good idea to leave them alone with each other even more?" asked Kaoru.

"Hunny may need a forklift to finally leave when he does," said Hikaru.

"He'll be fine," said Alice, "We have Ei so he'll realize he wants to leave to not keep her waiting. She has a natural pull on you guys it seems."

"She gets it from her mom," said Kaoru with a smile.

"Yeah, among other things," said Hikaru. Ei bit down on her lip softy as she could at the mention of her mother.

When the group arrived at the lobby, they saw a woman in business suit walking into the lobby holding a clipboard and it looked like she was talking to someone.

"And in all honesty this is one of the hottest places at the moment for single ladies like yourself," she said.

"Is is wheelchair adjacent?" asked a lady walking up in with her. The woman looked familiar to Ei. It took her a moment to try and remember where she had seen the woman before. However the woman noticed her and smiled at her.

"Ei right?" she asked.

"Um yes ma'am," said Ei. It was then that it clicked with her, "you're Mikasa Shé the acrobat right?"

"Yes," said Mikasa.

"Is she a part of that group that's suppose to be performing at the orphanage?" asked Alice.

"And hopefully at your wedding," said Ei, "They're also going to be performing at some of the Hosts owned theaters."

"Oh so you're the bride-to-be?" Mikasa asked, "Nice to meet you."

"You as well," said Kaoru.

"So what brings you here?" asked Hikaru.

"Well seeing as how much my father's troupe is performing here in Japan, he and my mother have agreed that if some of us wish we can a more permanent residence here. So I decided to shop around," Mikasa explained, "what about you? What brings you here?"

"We have some friends staying here and we were just visiting," Hikaru explained.

"Oh so you know people here huh? That might mean we can possibly see each other some more huh Ei?" asked Mikasa.

"Oh yeah, that would be nice!" said Ei eagerly, "Maybe you can help teach me some more acrobat moves!"

"Oh yeah I would enjoy that," said Mikasa, "Did you manage to learn how to do the hand stand?"

"Not really," Ei admitted rubbing her back. She remembered the sore feeling she got from trying over and over again. Mikasa giggled.

"Its fine, it happens," she assured Ei, "but you know it's like you said, maybe I can help you with learning more about it? How would you like that?"

"Yeah!" said Ei.

"I think that would be a great idea," said Alice.

"Especially if you really want to look for something new Ei," Kaoru added.

"Better then learning rock music," muttered Hikaru.

"Hi, sorry it took me so long to get down," said Hunny suddenly joining the others in the lobby. He had at least two more boxes of sweets in his hands, "oh are we making a new friend?"

"This is Mikasa Shé, her daddy's the man who runs the troupe that Mori and I went to saw," Ei introduced.

"Oh," said Hunny, "Yeah I think I remember you now. I've seen Takashi on your website quite a lot, mostly looking at pictures of you."

"Huh?" said Mikasa.

"We'll have to let him know you're living in the same apartment building as Miss Grayson and that it's not too far from our home," said Hunny with a smirk.

"Well I'm just looking at the moment. I don't know if I'll be moving in here or not," Mikasa tried to explain.

"All the more reason we should head up and let you have a look!" said the realtor moving towards the elevator.

"Right, well I'll see you later Ei. Uh, say hi to your dad for me I guess," said Mikasa as she got into the elevator with the realtor. "You don't think it's weird when I guy looks at pictures on your website do you?" They all heard her ask as the doors closed.

"I don't think it's too weird," said Hunny with a giggle, "How else is a guy suppose learn things about a girl?"

"Well, it's depends. What's he doing while he's looking at the pictures?" asked Alice.

"Mori wouldn't do anything bad!" Hikaru insisted.

"He's a gentleman," said Kaoru.

"Well what would he be doing?" asked Ei confused.

"Never mind!" all four adults insisted.

* * *

"I hope Bubbles is alright at the moment," said Ei when the group arrived back at the tower.

"I wonder if pigs like candy and sweets," said Hikaru looking at one of the boxes.

"They probably do but doubt it's healthy for them," said Ei.

"Good point," said Alice, "Look at you being all responsible for your pet."

"I really like Bubbles. I hope he wasn't too upset with me gone. Do you think he's still on Mori's floor?" asked Ei.

"Probably, Mori's floor is probably the safest place for the guy," said Hikaru and Kaoru.

* * *

When the group arrived at Mori's floor they were surprised to see there was a ramp of sorts already placed on the stairs.

"Is that for Bubbles or something?" asked Ei.

"Yeah," said Mori walking out of the kitchen. In his hands he held a bowel of veggies that he placed next to a pink little house that also now had a water bowl.

"Did you make that for Bubbles, along with the ramp?" asked Ei.

"Not exactly," said Kyoya as he also came into the room, "I had the house brought in along with the food bowls and some other things for the pig since you're so keen on keeping it. Mori however did make the ramp."

"Well where is he?" asked Ei.

Mori gave a whistle and immediately Ei could hear Bubble's oink and saw him coming down the ramp fast.

"Bubbles where are you going?" asked Tamaki hurrying after him, "Oh Ei you're home. Did you see the house Kyoya brought in for Bubbles? He also got a lovely soft pillow for Bubbles to sleep on in your room! Isn't that great?"

"That is great!" said Ei scratching Bubble's head, "Thank you for letting me keep him! I'm going to my best to take of him, I promise!"

"Let's hope so," said Kyoya, "I'd hate to have make you give him up."

"I don't think that's going to happen," Tamaki assured Ei rubbing her shoulder.

"Um I'm afraid Miss Ei may not be able to keep the pig after all," said Akira suddenly walking into the room looking upset.

"Miss Kikku, I thought you were on your way home," said Kyoya.

"Well I was but then I found a certain visitor in the lobby, the pig's former owner," said Akira.

"You mean," said Ei.

"Yes, Miss Chase Ryoushi," muttered Akira shuttering at the mere mention of the woman's name.


	29. Chapter 29

DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

Original Idea By: twilighttween ALICE aka Grayson's Gal

"What's going to happen exactly?" asked Ei putting her arms around Bubbles.

"Why don't you take the pig upstairs to your room," Kyoya suggested, "I doubt this is something you need to be a part of."

"She's not going to do anything about possibly taking Bubbles back is she? She'll just kill him like she and the others were doing up at that hunting range!" said Ei.

"Just take Bubbles upstairs Ei sweetie," said Tamaki leading her to the stairs, "You can see that lovely pillow for him."

"Okay, come on Bubbles," said Ei. Bubbles quickly hurried after her towards the stairs. However the minute they got upstairs they could hear the bell to the elevator going off. She looked down and could see Tamaki heading towards the front door and speaking up.

"Well hello Miss Ryoushi," he said.

"What the hell happened at my range?!" Ei heard Chase demand to know.

"We don't know," said Kaoru.

"We had to leave due to Ei getting hurt," said Hikaru.

"You do you remember that don't you my lady?" asked Kyoya.

"What does that mean Kyo-Chan?" asked Hunny.

"I'm not fully responsible for everything that happens at my range!" Chase spoke up as she came into view. She gave Kyoya a warning looking, "One of the things I am responsible is when items are stolen from it! Where are the animals?!"

"I don't know for sure," said Kyoya, "They're missing!"

"Yes all of the animals somehow someway got out of their cages and Goro, Ryoko's father, saw one of your men holding a pig! Now then I came here in good faith, seeing as how Mister Suoh and I are involved to simply give you gentlemen a chance to return my family's property and we won't press charges. Does the sound fair?" asked Chase.

"Sure," said Kaoru.

"If we had any of your property to return," said Hikaru. Ei gently reached over and stroke Bubble's head. This caused the pig to give out a grunt.

"Bubbles no, shh!" Ei whispered softly trying to push the pig to her room.

"What was that?" asked Chase, "Ryoko find out what that was and report back to me!"

"Uh ye-yes ma'am," sputtered Ryoko as she hurried upwards towards the stairs. Ei gasped and tried to pick Bubbles up quickly. Bubbles didn't seem to like that as he started wiggling around in her arms. Ei could feel her heartbeat rising as the footsteps on the stairs got closer and came to a complete stop. She looked up and saw that Ryoko was at the top with a pure look of shock on her face.

"We just wanted to help him and the others," Ei tried to explain softly.

"Did I hear more pig noises or something?" asked Chase from downstairs. Ryoko looked torn between having to obey her master and at the same time not ratting Ei out that she had the pig, "Ryoko answer me!"

"Ma'am, I don't think there's anything up here that would interest you in the slightest," Ryoko finally answered.

"Well what's up there?" asked Chase.

"Mi-Mi-Miss Ei," said Ryoko.

"Oh god, just leave her be then!" Chase shouted up to her.

"Uh ye-ye-yes ma'am," said Ryoko as she hurried down.

"Thank you," Ei whispered to the woman. Ryoko nodded with a smile.

* * *

"So if the pig's not on this floor then," Chase stop in mid-sentence when she noticed the small house with the name Bubbles on it along with the food and water dish She then slowly turned and looked at the stairs with the ramp as Ryoko came down the stairs in a hurry.

"Ryoko," she said calmly, "Was there something else up there with the child?"

"Uh," Ryoko tried fishing around. She looked up towards the stairs again and sighed in sadness, "there was a pig up there," she admitted.

"Is there?" asked Chase turning and looking at the different men around her, "There's a pig upstairs with your daughter?"

"So there is," said Kyoya calmly pulling out his check book and handing Chase a check.

"What's this?" asked Chase.

"Payment for the pig seeing as how you're going to most likely insist that the pig is yours," said Kyoya.

"Why would you pay me for the pig rather then simply give it back to me?" asked Chase.

"Ei-Chan likes him. We've agreed she can keep it as a pet," Hunny tried to explain.

"A pet?" said Chase in shock, "You don't keep a pig as a pet. You have dogs and cats for that, you don't have pigs. Trust me; just give it back to me. Ryoko go and get the pig please."

"I-I-I don't know about that madam. From what I saw she does seem to like the pig," Ryoko tried to persuade her mistress.

"Did you just talk back to me?!" Chase snapped, "First you lie to me, then you talk back to me! Oh you are seriously asking for it!"

From the top of the stairs Ei could see what looked like Chase about to strike down her assistant.

"No don't!" Ei shouted as she ran down the stairs.

"Oh look who it is," said Chase freezing in mid strike pose, "How's your cheek dear?"

"Its fine," said Ei rubbing it softly, "But don't hurt her. Kyoya paid you I'm sure for Bubbles and if it's not enough, is there anything else I can offer up for him?"

"Bubbles?" said Chase, "You named the stupid thing? Sweetie, pigs are not meant to be kept as pets. They are meant for eating. Please don't tell me you don't enjoy a good ham every now and then?"

"Well yeah," Ei admitted.

"Well don't you think you're being hypocritical by eating the same animal you're intent by keeping as a pet?" asked Chase.

"Well," said Ei.

"Don't worry about that Ei," Tamaki assured her, "Please Miss Ryoushi, we are more then willing to offer up any price for Bubbles. He means that much to Ei and he already seems to have a fondness for her as well."

Chase looked like she was seriously considering what it was Tamaki was offering.

"What all does that include, for your so called offer for the pig?" she asked finally.

"What would you like?" asked Tamaki.

"And I would seriously consider what it was you're asking for," Kyoya advised, "All things considered." He pointed towards Ei and her cheek again.

"Why does he keep mentioning that?" asked Hikaru and Kaoru with their arms crossed.

"Shall I share my theory about whom it was that shot at poor Ei?" asked Kyoya.

"He's not suggesting," Hikaru spoke up.

"That you were the one that went and shot at her at the hunting range?" Kaoru finished.

"Is he?!" both demanded to know together.

"Miss Ryoushi is it true?" asked Tamaki.

"It'd be hard to tell no matter what you try to do," said Chase.

"Oh you underestimate me," said Kyoya, "Now then we have offered you up a fair price for the pig, more then fair actually. If you still do not insist on letting us keep it for our daughter, then I think we're going to have a problem, don't you agree?"

"Yes we are," said Chase, "We Ryoushis are a fierce group who do enjoy a good fight and hunt. If you will not return me my pig here and now, I will return with my own team of legal workers take legal actions in retrieving it."

"Very well then, see you tomorrow," said Kyoya showing the woman towards the door.

"Keep your hands off of me!" Chase demanded shaking Kyoya off, "Ryoko come along." She headed to the door herself fallowed by her servant, "Don't think you're going to get away with lying to me or back talking to me!"

"She has a right to her opinion you know! Plus she didn't technically lie to you! She just didn't think it mattered to mention the pig was upstairs with me!" Ei called out.

"Ei what have we said about talking to adults like that?" asked Kyoya.

"Well she is Haruhi's daughter and therefore isn't above speaking her mind," said the twins.

"Well I don't think it's fair that she gets to constantly treat Miss Ryoko like that just because Ryoko is her employee. Ryoko's still a human and deserves respect! I would think a grown woman like her would know that!" Ei insisted.

Chase stopped short of the door at that last comment. She turned with a grunt and headed back towards Ei and Bubbles, snatching the poor pig making the squeal loudly.

"Hey!" Ei shouted.

"My dear, you have got to learn a thing or two about respecting adults," said Chase, "Because when you don't things like this happen!"

"Give her back her pig!" Hikaru and Kaoru both shouted.

"This is my pig and unless she either apologize and promises to stop undermining me for how I chose to deal with my servants you can just talk to me about the pig come Monday," said Chase.

"Well very then, then you can return the check!" said Kyoya outstretching his hand.

"Check, what check?" asked Chase.

"The check we offered up in exchanged for Ei's pig," Kyoya reminded her.

I don't recall that so called check," said Chase.

"I-I-I have it right here," said Ryoko holding it up. Chase rolled her eyes.

"Yes thank you Ryoko," she muttered.

"Either the pig or the check madam, you cannot have both," Tamaki insisted, "Although I think I can safely say for everyone here that we'd prefer you'd give up the pig. It'll mean a lot for Ei."

"Okay," Chase reluctantly put the pig down. Bubbles immediately ran over to Ei.

"Are you okay?" she asked patting her pig.

"Thank you Miss Ryoushi," said Tamaki putting his hand on the woman's shoulder. Chase smiled at the gesture.

"You know, I still don't see how a pig can make a pet," she calmly.

"Well actually pot belly pigs are pretty popular as pet," said Akira.

"But this isn't a pot belly pig," Chase pointed out.

"Well if there's one thing this group is known for, it's for its uniqueness," Alice spoke up.

"Yes I've noticed that," said Chase.

"Um Kyoya where's the litter box for Bubbles?" Ei suddenly asked.

"I don't think it's arrived yet," said Kyoya, "Why does Bubbles want to go out?"

"I think so," said Ei, "I can just take him down to the courtyard for the time being."

"Good idea Ei," said Tamaki, "See Miss Ryoushi, Bubbles' is perfect for Ei."

"I suppose," said Chase as she watched Ei get into the elevator with Bubbles and head down.

"Now then Madam if you're still going to insist on taking the pig back we can talk on Monday," said Kyoya.

"Yes, right," said Chase, "I'll be back then, Ryoko let's go."

"Ye-yes ma'am," said Ryoko fallowing after her.

"I should get going too," said Akira fallowing the two women to the elevator.

"I should too," said Alice also fallowing.

"You're not going to spend the night?" asked Kaoru.

"I was planning to but, I could use with a change on clothes. I'll be back in a little bit," Alice explained.

Both she and Akira waited for the elevator with Chase and Ryoko to leave.

"Kyo-Chan, are we going to have to make Ei-Chan give up Bub-Chan?" asked Hunny timidly once all of the hosts were all alone.

"Not if we can help it we won't," Kyoya promised.

"I thought you weren't too sure about letting Ei keep the pig," both twins mentioned.

"Well I also don't want to see Ei suffer because of that woman," said Kyoya.

* * *

"Here we go Bubbles," said Ei letting her pig run around and do his business, "Hopefully we won't have to do this so often once the litter box comes."

"Okay, that's just gross,"

Ei looked up away from her pig where she saw Chase had come into the courtyard.

"What are you doing here?" she asked with caution.

"I wanted to talk," said Chase, "With you."

"Well I don't want to talk to you," said Ei.

"I'd be careful about what you say around me dear. Your daddies aren't here to protect you at the moment!" Chase warned.

"Well what do you want?" asked Ei.

"What do I want?" asked Chase, "Well I'll be honest with you; I want you out of the picture. You're nothing but a burden and nuisance. No matter what happens, it always comes down to you, you, you; like you're the center of the universe or something."

Ryoko stood near the door looking upset at what it was Chase was saying to poor Ei.

"So you see me as just a burden huh?" said Ei.

"You just keep getting in the way of other people's happiness," Chase kept saying, "for example mine and Tamaki's. I'd be able to really lure him but he's too focused on you to really pay any attention to me. Then there's that other woman, what's her name Alice. From what I've heard you don't even call her by her first name, just her last name, and none of your father's seem to care. All because they want you to be happy no matter what. Doesn't that seem selfish to you?"

Ei suppose she had a point. It would appear as though the hosts always seemed to favor her over any other woman they had in their lives at the moment.

"Well what do you want exactly then from me?" she asked.

"Honestly I want to see you leave," said Chase, "But that's not going to happen so I'm going to ask that you at least back off away from Tamaki so that I can do my thing. You stay out of my way and I'll stay out of yours. Fair is fair don't you think?"

"But I don't want to back off away from Tamaki!" said Ei, "He's just as much my father as the other five."

"But he's not your real father," said Chase as she walked closer to Ei, getting right at eye level with her, "He just adopted you. That's not the same believe it or not. So I'll ask again, back off from Tamaki. And who knows maybe the two of us can learn to get along finally. So what do you say?"

"I say you're being the real spoiled brat thinking the world revolves around you!" said Ei.

"What?!" shouted Chase, "Why you little..," She actually reached over and smacked Ei across the face.

Ei felt her cheek in anger before retaliating by shoving Chase over and causing her to fall into a pile of Bubbles' leavings.

"Oh I am so going to get you for that!" Chase declared as she tried to run towards Ei. Ei panicked and hurried out.

"Get back here!" Chase shouted.

Ei ran out into the lobby and was trying to get to the elevator only to have Chase tackle her to the ground.

"Got ya!" Chase shouted.

"Mistress please, don't do anything rash!" Ryoko also shouted running after her. She tried to pull Chase away but Chase kept trying to grab Ei so hard Ei had no choice but to kick the woman in the face.

"Oh I am going to tell your fathers about this!" Chase taunted.

"But you attacked me first!" said Ei.

"But you see no one actually saw that all the way, right Ryoko?" said Chase.

"Well," said Ryoko.

"That's what I thought!" said Chase trying again to grab at Ei. Ei panicked some more and instead raced out of the tower to try and get away from the crazed woman.


	30. Chapter 30

DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

Original Idea By: twilighttween ALICE aka Grayson's Gal

Ei ran and ran away until there was some good distance between her and Host Towers. She relaxed against the wall of some random building to catch her breath and possibly think more clearly.

"She suppose in the long run it probably want's the smartest of ideas to run away from the tower. Even if Chase had sort of kept her from the elevators, it didn't mean she couldn't have found another way up to her fathers. She supposes that in the fit of confusion and chaos she hadn't thought clearly and ran out. But then again even if she were to go back what was going to happen to her? It was her word against Chase and even if her fathers believed her over Chase, Chase could still keep insisting that only Ei attacked her since Ei kicked her and pushed into Bubbles' do-do. Plus she could try pressuring Miss Ryoko into telling everyone her side of the story and poor Miss Ryoko would be too timid to mention anything else about what happened between her mistress and Ei in the courtyard. What if Miss Chase was going to try use the situation to her advantage and maybe get closer to Tamaki or even worse take Bubbles away?

'Oh god Bubbles!' Ei thought in fear. She had just left him in the courtyard after Chase first attacked her. Some owner she had turn out to be. Up and abandoned her own pet the moment a crises came along, leaving him alone to the mercy of Chase Ryoushi. Ei eventually slumped down against the wall until she realized she was sitting on the pavement. She heard a slight rumble and looked up to see there were dark clouds starting to form. In no time at all rain could be felt all around her.

'Well that's just perfect,' Ei thought as she kept sitting on the pavement trying to figure out what she should do next.

* * *

"Oh I'm going to kill that little brat!" Chase shouted, "Where is she?!"

"She's gone My Lady," said Ryoko, "I-I-I-I- think you s-s-scared her away."

"Did I?" said Chase, "Don't tell me she went back upstairs."

"No sh-sh-she ran out, out-out," Ryoko explained pointing to the door.

"Did she really run away?" asked Chase. She looked like she was happy with the idea, "Quick get that pig."

"Uh why?" asked Ryoko.

"Don't question me!" Chase shouted, "Just do it! He's going to be my ham dinner tonight."

"I hope you're not talking about Bubbles again," said Alice suddenly appearing, coming out of the elevator with Akira, "Kyoya paid you well for that pig. Probably more then anyone else would have paid for him. I don't think he'd like to see his money being wasted like that."

"Hey I'm not the one who up and left the pig all alone in the courtyard," Chase tried defending herself.

"What do you mean, where's Ei?" asked Alice in alarm. Akira meanwhile ran to the courtyard to find Bubbles all alone walking around.

"What did you do to Ei?!" she demanded to know as she ran back out and over to Chase. As she did she managed to notice that the back of Chase's dress was covered in dirt, "Seriously, what did you do to her?!"

"I didn't do anything," Chase insisted, "I merely came out into the courtyard and found the pig all alone with no sign of the girl. Maybe she went back upstairs or something."

"I don't see Ei going off without her pig," said Alice, "She's more responsible then that."

"Well that's what happened," Chase insisted with confidence. Akira looked over at Ryoko who looked upset over what it was her mistress was saying.

"That's not what happened, was it?" she asked the timid woman.

"What?" Ryoko asked in alarm at being asked such a question.

"Something else happened to Ei in the courtyard to make her abandon the pig, right?" Akira asked the woman again.

"I, I wouldn't know anything about that personally," Ryoko tried to insist.

"Then I doubt you two would mind coming back upstairs to see my masters and tell them your story and why you're trying to take the pig back without returning the check itself," Akira inquired folding her arms.

"As a matter of fact no, I'm not doing that," said Chase, "I had nothing to do with the little girl running away."

"Runny away?" said Alice and Akira. Chase looked like she had been caught in a trap herself.

"Who said anything about her running away?" asked Akira.

"Well it was obvious," said Chase casually.

"But you simply said she wasn't in the courtyard. Who said anything about her running away?" asked Alice.

"Well what else would you expect for a spoiled rotten brat like that?" asked Chase.

"Well-well maybe she wouldn't have run away if you hadn't struck her," said Ryoko.

"You bitch, you two timing traitorous bitch!" Chase shouted.

"Okay that's it. You are so coming back upstairs and talking until the hosts about what happened to Ei!" Akira declared. She shoved the woman towards the elevator, "Get going, now!"

"Hey, hey watch it you!" Chase shouted as she was pushed back.

"Where would Ei have gone after she ran away?" Alice asked in alarm.

"M-maybe Master Ohtori can figure out where she went," said Ryoko.

"So you do admit she ran away?" asked Alice. Ryoko looked down in both fear and shame.

"I don't want to see anything bad happen to Miss Ei, I really don't," she said.

"Don't worry, we'll let you talk when we get back upstairs," Alice assured her.

* * *

Ei kept letting the rain soak her clothes as she just sat on the pavement upset. She supposed it was a good thing it wasn't thundering at the moment. She hated the thunder.

Should she try possibly going home at last? She was still afraid of the notion of going home to that woman.

'Mom what should I do?' she thought.

Just then she heard some a car coming to a stop. She looked up to see lovely silver car had stopped in front of her and the occupant was getting out of.

"Ei?" said the driver. Ei looked up recognizing the voice immediately.

"Miss Grayson?" she said in surprised.

"What are you doing out here and in this weather?!" Gin asked as she took off her own coat and put in over her.

"I, I had a scary encounter at home," Ei tried to explained. It was kind of hard though seeing as how much she was shivering.

"Well come on let's get you back to your Father!" said Gin helping the girl to rise and lead her to her car.

"No, no I can't go home, not now anyway!" Ei insisted pulling back. Gin studied the little girl for a while and started to really realize how something must have seriously upset her back at the house.

"Would you like to come to my house instead?" she offered, "I can make some of my hot coco." Ei thought about it for a moment. Gin seemed like a nice lady to talk to. Plus she had a certain neighbor that Ei might want to talk to as well.

"Sure," she agreed, "When we're there, can we also go see Jun?"

"Of course we can," said Gin.

* * *

"Okay now, let's see if I have any clothes that might fit you so you can change out of those wet ones for a moment," said Gin once she and Ei had gotten back to her apartment. Ei was standing in the kind woman's bedroom as she went through a dresser with a towel over her head drying herself off.

"Well I guess these will have to do," said Gin at last pulling out a white shirt that had a kitten and a red heart on it along with a pair of short jeans, "You can just go across the hall and change in the bathroom while I go make the coco. Then when we're done I can take up to Jun's place and we all have a little talk. How does that sound?"

"That sounds nice," Ei agreed.

"Good," said Gin, "Hopefully after the talk you'll feel better over the idea of going home. I'm sure your dad is worried about you."

"Yes thank you," said Ei walking across the hallway into the cutely decorated bathroom. She changed out her wet clothes in to the clothes Gin had provided. They were still a bit big on her but at least they fit.

By the time Gin was fully done changing and walking back out into Gin's living room she could easily smell the sweet aroma of chocolate. She fallowed it to the kitchen where she happened to see Gin putting four coups of coco onto a special carrying tray. Each had a thing of whipped cream and chocolate sprinkles all over it.

"How are those clothes fitting you?" asked Gin when she saw Ei standing in her kitchen.

"They're fine, thank you very much," said Ei.

"Well then let's go see if Jun's up for visitors," said Gin picking up the tray and walking out of the kitchen, "Can you get the door for me sweetie?"

"Sure," said Ei opening it kindly for the woman.

As the two of them road up in the elevator, Ei felt the need to ask, "Who's the fourth cup for?"

"Oh it's for the new tenant we're getting soon," Gin explained, "Jun and I both got to meet her and she and Jun got into the topic of music. So the two of them went off to her apartment to talk about it some more."

"This new tenant, her name wouldn't be Mikasa Shé would it?" Ei asked.

"Why yes it is," said Gin, "you know her?"

My father's also thinking in investing her father's acrobat group," Ei explained.

"Oh I see, well she should be happy to see you too I think," said Gin happily.

When they came to Jun's door Ei rang the doorbell.

"Come in, it's unlocked," they heard Jun's voice on the other side.

"Is that safe?" Ei asked as she opened the door.

"I'd like to see any predator try and take on Jun," said Gin with a smirk as they both walked in. Inside they found Jun and Mikasa sitting on Jun's computer looking at Jun's laptop as music blasted out of it. Mikasa even had Mr. Cuddles around her neck. Both ladies looked up to see how it was that had come in.

"We brought hot coco," Gin sang happily.

"We?" asked Mikasa. Ei stepped out from behind Gin.

"Squirt?" said Jun in surprise.

"Ei?" said Mikasa just as equally surprised.

"What happened to you?" Jun asked, "I thought you were going home with your stupid daddy and his brother."

"Well something happened back at home," Ei said.

"Talk while you drink," said Gin handing her a cup of coco. She walked around until everyone in the room had a mug.

"So are you going to share why you're wearing those clothes and why you're all wet Squirt?" asked Jun before taking a sip of her coco.

"I kind of got into a fight with my father Tamaki's so called suitor," said Ei as she went and retold the whole story of her and Chase in the courtyard.

* * *

"She really slapped you?" asked Mikasa once it was all over. Ei nodded.

"Well it sounds like she provoked you first, so in reality you're in the right in this situation," said Mikasa.

"Yeah I think the bitch deserved what she got," said Jun.

"You didn't see her come after me after I pushed her down into the dirt," Ei explained, "She was so scary, I didn't have time to think. I just had to get out of there. That's why I ran away from home. I normally wouldn't think of doing something like that. I like it at home with my fathers for the most part."

"Well let's take you home then. That shouldn't be too hard right?" said Mikasa. Ei lowered her eyes in shame.

"I don't know if I can face my fathers or that woman after this. I don't want my fathers to think I'm a coward or think I'm not happy being with them that I'd just up and run away. Plus like I said I don't want to see that woman," said Ei.

"Well how else to you expect to tell your side of the story?" asked Mikasa, "Running away never solves your problems, trust me I know."

"How exactly?" asked Ei.

"Well let's just say I did my fair share of trying to run away from my father as a child. Usually didn't get too far though. But you know the thing was he always welcomed me back with open arms. Granted I'd usually get grounded afterwards but he always took me back because he loved me and if any of your dads really love you will, they'll let you come back no problem," Mikasa explained.

"But I'm still afraid of that she'll be there waiting for me," said Ei.

"Well maybe we can think of another way to get you in," said Jun.

"Do you have an idea in mind?" asked Gin.

"Yeah but I'll need your help in the matter. Think you can whip up some sweets?" asked Jun.

"Are you not the greatest drummer ever?" asked Gin with a grin.

"Well why does she need to cook up some sweets?" asked Mikasa.

"Trust me, I know what I'm doing," said Jun. She smiled a reassuring smile at Ei, "Trust me Squirt we'll get you in and then help you take on that little witch."

"Are you sure you want to help me?" asked Ei.

"Are you kidding?" asked Jun, "I've always wanted a little sister and you squirt are a lot like the one I would have wanted."

"You are a great girl to be around," said Mikasa.

"And so cute," said Gin.

"Well thank you, all of you," said Ei. These three women were starting to really grow on her.


	31. Chapter 31

DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

Original Idea By: twilighttween ALICE aka Grayson's Gal

"I want my lawyer!" Chase insisted.

"As we've told you before," said Hikaru.

"This isn't your typical legal action we're dealing with here," said Kaoru.

"Not your typical legal action?" said Chase, "You have me in a freaking cage!"

"What?" asked the twins, "We thought you'd feel more relaxed in your natural environment."

"Let me out!" Chase insisted shaking the bars of her cage.

"Chase darling, we've been over this before," said Tamaki, "We'll let you out once you've told us the whole true story about what went down between you and Ei and what happened to her. That's all you have to tell us and we'll let you out."

"I've told you over and over again, I don't know where your daughter is! All I know is when I went to say good-bye to her again in the courtyard she was gone and had left the pig there all alone. That's it; I have no idea where she went!" Chase insisted.

None of the hosts looked like they were convinced.

"This would go a lot smoother if you would fess up to what really happen you know," said Kyoya, "You or your assistant." He cast a glance over to Ryoko who was standing near Mori's kitchen trembling.

"Ryoko, don't you dare say a thing!" Chase ordered, "Work on getting my lawyer on the phone."

"I-I-I-I can't ma'am," said Ryoko.

"Are you refusing an order?!" shouted Chase, "Oh I'm going to put you into a cage once I get out of here and only let you out to hunt you!"

Ryoko actually backed away scared and accidentally hit the wall behind her.

"I believe the reason she's saying she cannot contact your lawyer is that we've confiscated your cell phones and we're not allowing the woman near a phone to contact anyone," Kyoya explained.

"So you are keeping us prisoner!" shouted Chase, "Let me out! This is a hostage situation!"

"We'll let you out once you've told us what happened to Ei," said Tamaki.

"That includes if your assistant decides to admit what happened," Kyoya added.

"Never!" Chase answered for the woman.

"You know, in all honesty, it's not too late to admit what really happened," Akira whispered poking her head out of the kitchen.

"I think it's safe to say you won't get in trouble like Chase is no doubt," Alice added also poking her head out.

"P-P-P-Please don't, p-please don't try and get-get me t-t-to turn against my mistress," Ryoko pleaded.

"Well why not just quick working for her all together. That way legally she can't do anything real harmful to you," Alice suggested.

"But-but-but, I can't-can't-can't qu-quit on her; what-what would I do about a j-job?" asked Ryoko.

"You can come work for me," Akira offered.

"Y-you?" asked Ryoko.

"Sure, it's within each floor manager's budget to hire an assistant," Akira explained, "It said so in my contract."

"But-but why would you want a stu-stuttering fool like me?" asked Ryoko, "The-the only re-reason I got the job with Miss Chase was-was because my-my fa-father works for her f-father."

"Simple, I think you'd do a good job at it. I don't think stuttering means that a person does a lousy job. It's just a thing some people have to deal with. Besides I can't help but feel your stuttering comes from a lack of confidence and a bit of fear rather then stupidity," said Akira.

"I agree," said Alice. Ryoko looked surprised at the idea that Akira actually wanted to hire her.

"You'd, you'd really want to hire me?" she asked.

"Well after I looked over your references of course," said Akira, "But even in the worse case scenario, that I don't think you're qualified to be my assistant, I think I can find you a job here at Host Towers. There is many an opening position on my floor alone."

"I-is there really?" asked Ryoko.

"Sure is," said Alice, "I could so see to getting Kaoru to make sure you get a job here."

"That is if you're willing to stand up to that woman and both quit on her and tell everyone what really happened," said Akira. Ryoko took a deep breath and pushed herself away from the wall. Both Akira and Alice came and stood behind her as Ryoko slowly made her way towards the cage that held her mistress.

"What do you want?" Chase asked once Ryoko had fully approached the cage. "You better be doing something useful!"

"I," Ryoko took a deep breath as she tried to work up some courage, "I just wanted to let you know, I quit!"

"What?" said Chase.

"What did she just say?" asked the twins.

"I, I said I quit! I, I quit working for you!" said Ryoko.

"Are you serious?" asked Chase.

"Ye-yes," said Ryoko, "I no longer whish to work for you anymore!"

"What about your father? How are you going to explain this to him?" asked Chase.

"I'll-I'll worry about him," said Ryoko, "But-but I think I can safely say I-I-I no longer whish to work for you anymore! So like I said, I quit!"

"You're really serious aren't you?" said Chase, "Well here's a news flash for you my dear. You can't quit because you're fired!"

"What?" asked Ryoko.

"I said you're fired!" said Chase, "I never liked having a fool like you working for me!"

"Go ahead do it then," said Akira.

"What?" said Ryoko again; a bit confused as to what it was Akira had just said.

"I said go ahead and let her fire you," said Akira, "That's just means she'll have to pay you one last paycheck at least. It is the law after all. Plus you still have the satisfaction of knowing you quit first. In other words you walked out on her first."

"That is true," said Kyoya walking up next to her, "You're entitled to be paid one last time. We all heard her and we heard you quit on her first. If she tries to back out, we can bring our lawyers into the situation for sure."

"Oh you got to be kidding me," said Chase, "Sure that you'll bring the lawyers into but not over the fact that you're keeping me in this stupid cage!"

"Well now that you are no longer in Miss Ryoushi's employment, would you like to consider the idea telling us what really happened to Ei?" asked Kyoya ignoring Chase.

"Don't you dare you little worm!" Chase warned.

"She-she first came out and b-berated poor Miss Ei and-and tried to convince her to b-back off a-away from Master Tamaki," Ryoko started to say.

"Ryoko you traitor!" shouted Chase.

"When-when Miss Ei refused to give into her demands, Mi-Miss Chase slapped the girl across the face," Ryoko continued with her story.

"You slapped Ei?!" shouted the twins and Tamaki all on their feet with anger over what they just heard. Hunny looked like he wanted to cry over the notion of poor Ei being hurt.

"Poor Ei-Chan!" he said. Mori just started grunting in anger while Kyoya stared getting his dark aura around him.

"Was that all that happened?" he asked.

"No," Ryoko admitted, "Mi-Miss Ei sorted of retaliated by sho-shoving Miss Chase over into some dirt. Tha-that got Miss Chase so mad she chased the poor girl into the lobby and started to attack her. I-I-I tried to get them to stop, but Miss Chase kept trying to attack her until I-I-I think the poor girl was so scared she just ran out of the lobby in fear and out towards the street."

"You are so dead you little bitch!" shouted Hikaru and Kaoru.

"Calm down you two," said Kyoya, "At least now we know more specifics as to how to find Ei. With that said, you are free to now go Miss Ryoushi."

At that, the cage was pulled up from around Chase.

"Well it's about time," said Chase. She glared over at Ryoko, "I will see to it that you pay for what you've done to me today. I'm also going to make sure your father knows about what happened today as well Miss Ryoko!"

"I-I'll deal with him when the time comes," said Ryoko as confidently as she could.

* * *

"Are you sure this is going to work?" asked Ei as she, Jun, Gin and Mikasa came to the tower and all piled out.

"Oh yeah," said Jun, "Now get into the box." She lifted Ei up and put her into a big box and put a safe cover over her. Afterwards she put the batch of treats into the box and shut the box up.

"Do you have enough air holes in there Ei?" Mikasa asked.

"Yeah I think so," said Ei.

"If you need a few more just hit the box three times and I'll make you another one alright," said Jun, "Now, let's get this into the tower."

"Will do," said Mikasa as she managed to pick up the huge box like it was a real tiny one and carry it in.

"Wow, you're really strong," said Gin.

"You learn how to be strong when you do acrobats," Mikasa explained as they came into the lobby. Gin walked over to the front desk and hit a buzzer.

"Hello, this is Gin Grayson and I have a few more treats for my new investors/bosses," she said.

* * *

"Did you hear that?" asked Hunny as he heard the sound of Gin's voice coming from Mori's intercom, "That was Gin-Chan and she says she has treats for us!" He ran over and hit the button on the intercom, "Hi Gin-Chan!"

* * *

"It's Hunny!" said Gin with delight,

"Well answer him," said Jun.

"Oh right," said Gin turning back to the buzzer, "hi Hunny."

"Do you really have treats for us?" asked Hunny eagerly.

"Yes I hope it's not too of an inconvenient time for it," said Gin.

"Well yes and no," said Hunny.

"Is something the matter?" asked Gin.

"Why don't you come up with the treats and I'll tell you," said Hunny.

"Sure what floor are you on?" asked Gin.

"We're on Takashi's floor. Do you remember what number that is?" asked Hunny.

"Yes I'll be right up. I have a few friends with me helping with the delivery," said Gin.

"Come on up," said Hunny. He was starting to smile a bit brightly.

"Maybe Gin-Chan has a good idea to possibly find Ei-Chan. They seem to like each other," he said.

"Yeah right, that little girl doesn't like any woman that I've seen," said Chase as she gathered up her stuff. She looked through her purse soon let out a frustrated grunt.

"Where is my phone?" she demanded to know, "Someone better find me my phone and soon!"

"Hang on we'll find it," Kyoya assured her.

* * *

"How are you doing in there kid?" Jun asked as the three women road the elevator up towards Mori's floor.

"I'm okay, but are we almost there?" asked Ei from inside the box.

"Soon," Gin said right as the elevator came to a stop, "Here we are." Mikasa carefully picked up the box and walked carried it in.

"Mik-Chan?" said Hunny in surprise when he saw she was the one carrying the box.

"Hello Mr. Haninozuka," said Mikasa gently putting the box down.

"Hmm?" said Mori when he saw Mikasa entering into his home.

"Fancy crib here," said Jun.

"Oh what are you doing here?" asked Hikaru.

"Gin asked me if I could help bring some of the sweets here. Though it doesn't seem that she needed my help since our new friend Mikasa here is practically muscle woman. So where's Ei by the way?"

"Well actually Ei-Chan's missing," said Hunny sadly.

"Missing, like what, what do you mean?" asked Mikasa.

"Someone thought it was necessary to fight her and scared her away," Hikaru and Kaoru both explained looking at Chase as they said it.

"Really, is that what happened?" asked Jun.

"No!" Chase defended, "They don't know what they're talking about! They seem to think they want to take the word of my idiotic stuttering assistant. Oh excuse me, my former assistant!"

"So what did happen?" asked Jun.

"I'm sorry, who are you?" asked Chase.

"Jun Tsuuken if it's any of your business," said Jun.

"Oh yes, the little black sheep daughter; didn't you once set loose a whole heard loose into an aquarium?" asked Chase.

"I made sure to find the cats all good homes after they had their fill," said Jun. Ei had to do her best to keep from laughing out loud from inside her box.

"But anyway, I'm curious, what do you say that happened between you and the kid," said Jun.

"Nothing, I had gone to say good-bye to her and she was gone. She must have not wanted to take responsibility for her pig's leavings," Chase explained.

"Really, is that true?" asked Jun kneeling down next to the box. "Tap twice if you're ready to come out," she whispered.

"Why are you whispering to the box?" asked Hikaru.

"You don't whisper to a box?" asked Jun.

Ei didn't do anything to hit the box. She was too scared to possibly come out and face the woman.

"So I'm curious," Jun continued, "Do you guys believe the little innocent victim here?"

"No," said all of the hosts.

"So if Ei was here right now and too afraid to come out and face this woman for whatever reason what would you say?" asked Mikasa.

"I'd say she doesn't have to. We're all here and we won't let that evil woman hurt you for any reason what so ever," said Hunny. The three women all eyed each other.

"Would it help if she was removed?" asked Mori gripping Chase's arm.

"Don't you touch me, I am a lady!" said Chase, "And I am leaving on my own! So if there's some sort of psychic connection to the girl or something. Just do know you will be hearing from my lawyer about this!"

She walked out of the penthouse in a huff flickering her hair in the process.

"Now then," said Kyoya calmly, "Can you let Ei out? I believe it's safe for her to come out."

"Only if she's ready," said Jun.

"Well where is Ei?" asked Tamaki, "We don't know where she might be!" Just then two taps came from inside the box.

"You sure?" Jun asked. Two more taps where heard.

"Alright, let her out," said Jun. She opened the box and handed Gin the cupcakes she had brought. Gin promptly handed them to Hunny.

"Are these the treats you promised?" asked Hunny happily.

"Yes among something else," said Gin. Mikasa reached in and pulled Ei out.

"Ei!" shouted most of her fathers.

"Ei you're back thank goodness!" said Tamaki racing over and grabbing her, holding her close.

"Where were you?" asked the twins.

"After that cruel lady attacked me I got scared and panicked and ran away to get away from her. Gin found me and too me to her apartment where she, Jun and Mikasa help think up a way to get back into the tower with, with her still here," Ei explained.

"Oh Ei don't worry, that woman won't bother you or any of us ever again. I promised!" said Tamaki.

"I'm sorry I ran away though," Ei apologized.

"Don't worry about for now;" said Kyoya, "I think it's safe to say we should just be glad you are now now safe and sound."

"Right," said her other fathers.


	32. Chapter 32

DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

Original Idea By: twilighttween ALICE aka Grayson's Gal

Ei had just been past to her last father, Mori, for a big embrace when she and everyone else heard the elevator opening and could hear Chase's voice again.

"I almost forgot, you never returned to me my cell phone!" she snapped as she came into view. She froze when she happened to notice Ei was now in the room. Ei in turn clung to the father she was currently being held by who in turn made sure to hold her close as a means of comfort.

"Oh, look, the prodigy daughter has returned," she said with a sneer.

"Yes no thanks to you," said the twins.

"Did she tell you what she claims happened?" asked Chase. There was a bit of worry in her voice.

"Not yet, but I'm sure she'll give us a good explanation," said Kyoya. He handed Chase back to her phone. "Now then here you are. You may leave."

"Thank you," said Chase.

"I do hope you know, given the story about what it was Ryoko said to us we will be looking into it and that includes checking our lobby's security cameras," Kyoya informed her, "That will happen even if Ei does not confirm what it is that Ryoko told us."

"Oh right," said Chase as if she had just come to realize that.

"Yes that," taunted the twins.

"And just so you know, our Ei doesn't lie to us," said Tamaki.

Ei however merely buried her face into Mori's shirt.

"Just make her go away please," he heard her plead.

Mori stork her hair, and spoke up, "Tamaki."

Tamaki looked towards Mori and one glance from the man's face told him enough.

"In either case Miss Chase please just leave," said Tamaki, "You're upsetting our daughter."

"Fine fine, do whatever it is the little girl wants. She gets whatever she wants no matter what huh?" said Chase as she turned to leave, "Spoiled rotten child."

"Like you have room to talk," sad Jun. At that Chase walked over and smacked her arm against Jun's neck knocking her over.

"Hey!" both she and Hikaru shouted as Hikaru moved over to her.

"What the hell did you do that for?!" Jun demanded to know.

"I never liked you either Jun! You're just as spoiled as this girl and if these stupid men don't do anything fast they're precious little girl is going to end up just like you. I just thought that since I can't teach that little brat a lesson I'd send her a message," said Chase.

"What that you're completely psycho?" asked Jun still rubbing her neck.

"I think that Ei's already figured that out!" said Hikaru.

"No, that that I'm not afraid to take on a little doggy that only barks and in all honesty never bites!" Chase taunted as she turn to leave. She was caught off guard by a sudden hit to the face and to the gut.

Everyone could see something white fall to the floor. Chas moaned and felt her mouth while also clenching her stomach. She looked up to see who her attacker was. Mikasa stood in front of her still in a strike pose.

"You?" said Chase sounding like her talk was muffled, "Why did you attack us like that?"

"To teach you a lesson, any good dog runs in a pack and you mess with one member of the pack you mess with the rest of it!" said Mikasa.

"You knocked out one of my teeth!" shouted Chase. She managed to pick it up, "I got to get my dentist on the line to try and save this! You're going to pay for this you stupid foreigner!"

She hurried out fast.

"Wow," said Jun, "Well hopefully that'll keep her from doing anything too stupid in the future."

"You know martial arts or something Miss Shé?" asked Ei.

"Kung fu," said Mikasa, "My father taught me."

"It was pretty impressive," said Kyoya, "I would hope that given how well you handled your fighting skills you'll be able to handle performing in the troupe."

"I would if my father would allow me to participate," Mikasa muttered, "And don't worry about me and what's her name. If she wants to take action against what I did I can handle myself in that matter, in more ways then one." She made sure to crack her knuckles as she said that.

"Hmm," Ei heard Mori hummed obliviously more impressed with the woman.

"Are you okay?" Hikaru asked turning his attention back to Jun.

"I'm fine, quit trying to flirt with me," said Jun waving him off.

"Do you want an ice pack or something?" asked Hikaru.

"I said I'm fine," said Jun as she managed to stand up on her own, "I just wish I knew what made that crazed chick do that! I don't care if she's trying to teach the squirt a lesson. That's not a lesson I think the kid should be taught!"

"Yes well hopefully after the little side lesson she herself got from Miss Shé she won't be giving too many lessons any time soon," said Kyoya.

"I should hope so," said Mikasa, "Because if she does, well maybe I'll have to take her to school again."

Ei couldn't help but giggle at the notion.

"Where's Bubbles by the way?" she finally asked.

"We put him up in your room for a bit while we tried handling Miss Chase," said Kyoya.

"I'm not in trouble for leaving him alone in the courtyard am I?" asked Ei timidly.

"Not this time," said Kyoya, "I think we can seriously say that you didn't do it on purpose." Ei nodded her head.

"Who's Bubbles?" asked Mikasa.

"He's my new pet pig," said Ei.

"A pig huh?" said Mikasa.

"Do you want to meet him?" asked Ei.

"Sure I'd love to," said Mikasa.

"Hey I want to see the pig," said Jun, "I showed you my animals I should get to see yours after all."

"You should, he's actually really cute," said Gin.

"Sure, come on up, anyone who wants to see Bubbles can," said Ei as she hurried up stairs.

"She sure seems to like those ladies," said Alice, "I wish we could get along like that."

"You and her don't get along?" asked Akira, "I thought you've known her for so long."

"I think she still sees me and an authority figure rather then someone who could be considered her friend," said Alice, "In either case I don't think she's ready to fully grasp the concept that I'm going to be a permanent part of her life."

"M-Maybe you could uh, could uh fallow them upstairs to check on Bubbles?" suggested Ryoko, "You-you were the one that brought up the pi-pig up didn't you?"

"Hmm why not?" said Alice as she went up.

"I want to see how this goes," said Akira as she fallowed, "Come you too." She motioned for Ryoko to fallow.

"Ye-yes ma'am," said Ryoko fallowing.

"So are all the ladies going up to Ei's room?" asked Kaoru.

"Why not?" asked Tamaki, "I'd be nice for Ei to maybe realize that not all women are crazy like Miss Chase. Besides I think Ei's been lacking of a mother figure lately."

"You may have a point. Even though Alice has been dating Kaoru ever since we adopted her I don't think Ei sees her as a mother figure. I don't know if Ei ever saw her as one even when she lived at the orphanage," said Kyoya.

* * *

"Bubbles!" said Ei happily when she saw her pet resting on the cushion her fathers had told her they got for the animal. Bubbles gave out a squeal and stood up from the cushion, quickly walking over to her. Ei knelt down and scratched his head. Bubbles kept grunting him and nudging his new owner gently.

"Oh how adorable!" Mikasa cooed as she watched Ei shower the pig with affection.

"Isn't he?!" said Gin, "Oh he's cutter then any puppy dog or kitten ever I think."

"Where did you get him?" asked Mikasa.

"Well we," Ei started to say but was interrupted when she saw Akira, Alice and Ryoko walked into the room. She looked at Ryoko confused.

"Why didn't you go with your boss Miss Kandzume?" she asked with caution.

"I-I quit working for her," Ryoko explained, "I'm-I'm going to have an interview with Miss-Miss Kikku on Monday to maybe try wor-working for her instead."

"You no longer work for that woman anymore?" asked Ei.

"N-no," said Ryoko smiling an actual smile of relief at the notion.

"Really, so you're not going to do anything to try and take Bubbles away from me?" asked Ei.

"N-no," Ryoko assured her.

"What does she have to do with the pig?" asked Mikasa.

"We sort of stole him from a hunting range that her now former boss owns in attempt to really set free all of the animals they were keeping for hunting," Akira explained.

"Did you really?" said Jun, "I heard you stole it but I didn't realize you were saving it! That's even more impressive!"

"It was Hikaru and Kaoru's idea," said Ei.

"Of course it was," said Alice.

"I shouldn't be too surprised," Both she and Jun said together. Both looked at each other surprised they had said that whole thing together.

"That was weird," said Jun, "We almost sounded like the dumb-dumbs there for a second."

"They're not that dumb," said Alice and Ei together.

"Whatever," said Jun with a smirk.

"So I take it this means you're no longer going to eat pork again?" asked Mikasa.

"I didn't plan on it," said Ei, "Do I really have to if I'm going to keep Bubbles?"

"Don't listen to her Ei, you can eat whatever you want," said Alice.

"Exactly, I'm sure Bubbles understands you're not going to eat him," said Akira.

"Sure he does," said Jun. She cast a glance over towards Ei's nightstand and her eyes immediately fell onto the picture that was resting there.

"Hey who's this?" she asked picking it up. Alice immediately ran over and tried to take the picture away.

"Please don't mess with that!" she pleaded.

"I'm not messing with it I promise," said Jun, "I just wanted to know who this was."

Gin looked over Jun's shoulder at the photo.

"She looks a lot like you Ei," she commented.

"She's cute," said Mikasa also looking at the picture.

Ei slowly took her photo away from Jun and hugged it close to her chest.

"That's my mom," she said softly.

"Mom?" said Jun confused, "You mean like your mom-mom?"

"Like your birthmother?" asked Mikasa.

"Yes," said Ei softly. She didn't seem to be giving the women in her room much attention anymore, "she died over a year ago."

"Oh," said five out of the six women. Alice just buried her face in her hands.

"I think we should all go," she said softly, "It's late and I'm sure Ei's feeling tired after the long day she's had."

"Um sure," said Akira, "I'm been meaning to get home anyway."

"Bye now Ei," said Gin as she made her way.

"Ha-have fun with your pig," said Ryoko fallowing.

"See you around Ei," said Mikasa.

"I'm sorry Kid," Jun apologized before she walked out, "I didn't mean to strike a nerve like that."

"It's okay," said Ei not turning to look at the woman.

"Its fine I'm sure," Akira said to the woman as the two walked out together, leaving Alice and Ei all alone.

"I'm sorry about that Ei. I know you don't like talking about loosing your mother like that," she said trying to comfort the girl.

"Its fine," said Ei still not turning around, "I should really be getting to bed though."

"Sure, take care sweetie," said Alice walking out. She breathed a heavy sigh as she walked out and shut the door. There she saw all the other ladies looked confused and worried. Jun looked the worse leaning up against the wall looking like she was actually ashamed of her actions.

"It's just Ei has a hard time talking about her dead mother. She really loved her and it hurt her really hard when she died along with her grandfather and her grandfather's friend. They were the only family she had until the hosts found her," Alice explained.

"I guess I can see why she doesn't wish to talk about that," said Akira.

"Yes thank you," said Alice as she headed down. As they came down they saw all the hosts were stilling waiting in Mori's living room. It didn't take them all long to notice the look of discontent on the ladies' faces.

"Everything okay?" asked Tamaki.

"I didn't something stupid," said Jun.

"Nothing too surprising there," said Hikaru as a joke.

"I brought up Ei's mother alright?" said Jun.

"No!" said the twins.

"How could you do that?!" asked Hikaru, "That's a sensitive topic for her!"

"Well I didn't know and know I fell really badly about it!" Jun retorted.

"Its fine my lady," Kyoya assured her, "now you know. We try to keep that sort of things under wraps as it is for her sake so in a way it's our fault."

"Thanks, I should get going then," said Jun as she moved towards the door.

"Yes we are all leaving," said Akira, "Have a nice weekend for what remains of it."

"I'll be seeing you on Monday for our partnership meeting," said Gin softly. She still managed to smile.

"And I guess that I'll see some of you at the performance at the orphanage this week as well," said Mikasa.

"I-I'll be back on Monday too," said Ryoko as she bowed and stumbled out.

"Are you going too?" Kaoru asked.

"I think I should," said Alice, "I think Ei could use some space, bye now."

* * *

Ei paced around her room being watched closely by Bubbles. He could see the tears coming down her face.

'I can't believe it!' she thought as she paced around, 'being around all those amazing ladies and I, I almost forgot about you Mom! I don't want to forget about you! You're my real mother! How am I going to be able to be happy with the idea of at least one new mother, if not more if there's a chance I'll forget about you!'


	33. Chapter 33

DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

Original Idea By: twilighttween ALICE aka Grayson's Gal

"Ei-Chan, are you still up?" asked Hunny as all six fathers walked into the room. It was all dark with the only light coming from the moon in the window. The only sound was the grunts coming from Bubbles who because suddenly alert to the sound of the six men walking into the room. However no one heard anything from Ei. All eyes fell towards the bed where the little girl was sound asleep all curled up in a ball with something clutched in her arms.

"She's asleep already huh?" said Tamaki walking over to the girl's bed and stroking her hair. He carefully tried to pull out the object Ei had in her hands without waking the little girl.

"Oh," he said softly when he saw what it was.

"What is it?" Kaoru as he and Hikaru both looked over his shoulders.

"Oh," the two said together as they realized it was a picture of Ei's mother, Haruhi.

"Poor Ei-Chan, she really misses her mother huh?" said Hunny gently taking the photo from Tamaki, "Not that I blame her, I really miss Haru-Chan too."

"Well all do," said Kyoya, "Each in our own way. But that shouldn't be enough to hold back from certain things, like the idea of a new mother figure in her life."

"You're not talking about those six ladies are you?" asked Hikaru, "That doesn't sound like you Kyoya, more like the boss."

"If it wasn't for the fact that I don't wish to wake Ei, I'd discipline you for what you just said," Kyoya threatened, "And I'm not really referring to all six ladies. Just the ones we know for sure are going to be a part of Ei's life in the future. For example if Gin is going to be one of our new business partners, she's going to be around a lot more. The same goes for Mikasa and the acrobat troupe that she's with that we're hoping to book. Not to mention Akira works for us and may be hiring Ryoko to work for her so they'll be around a lot in the future. And even if for some reason through all that Ei doesn't have kind of contact with any of those women, there's no denying that Alice will be a permanent part of her life after she marries Kaoru."

Kaoru knelt down next to Ei's bed, real close to her sleeping face. She looked so much like her mother sleeping there.

"I don't know," he started to say softly, "Maybe it won't be such a good idea if doing something like that is going to upset Ei so much."

"Kaoru," said Kyoya, "Don't think you have to put your happiness on hold for Ei's sake. That's what I was talking about just now. Ei's going to have to learn to at least adjust to the idea that she is going to have at least one permanent mother figure in her life that's not her real mother."

Kaoru quietly reached over and stroke Ei's hair.

"Yeah you're right I suppose," he said.

"Why don't we all leave Ei and Bubbles alone for the moment so she can sleep in peace for the time being," Kyoya suggested. He started ushering out the boys out of the room.

Tamaki meanwhile carefully managed to put Haruhi's picture back into Ei's arms gently. He gave her a gentle kiss on her forehead.

"Sweet dreams little Ei. I hope you can find some sort of peace with all of this," he whispered to her before heading out as well. "Keep a good eye on her now Bubbles," he said to the little girl's pig before shutting the door.

* * *

Ei was woken up the next morning to the sound of a pig's grunt and something cold hitting one of her hands. She slowly managed to open her eyes to see Bubbles was next to her bed.

"Morning Bubbles," she said softly as she sat up still holding on her photo. She wasn't sure what it was but there was something about the way the photo was placed in her arms that looked a little bit, different from the night before when she fell asleep with it in her arms. She decided it was best not to think too much of it. Especially since she was still dealing with Bubbles and the way he kept nudging her it seemed to indicate that he needed to go outside.

"Alright Bubbles come on, let's go outside," said Ei. She grabbed her coat from her closet and headed out with the pig close behind her.

The two of them had gotten to the bottom of the stairs when Ei heard her name being called, "Ei?"

Ei looked up and could see Mori standing next to the railing looking down at her.

"Hi Mori, good morning," she said, "I was just taking Bubbles out for hi usual thing."

"Hmm," said Mori nodding his head, "Wait, I'll come with you."

"Oh no you don't have to do that," Ei tried to insist.

"No I'm coming," Mori said stead fast disappearing into his room. He soon came back out in his own coat.

When he came down the stairs, he offered Ei his hand which Ei took more or less without a fuss.

The two road in the elevator still holding hands with Bubbles and they kept holding hands until they were back out in Ei's courtyard and let Bubbles go do what he had to do.

At first the two stood hand in hand in silence as Bubbles walked around the courtyard, until Mori asked, "How are you feeling?"

"You mean after yesterday?" asked Ei.

"Yeah," said Mori.

"I'm okay for the most part. Do you think we'll ever have to see that evil woman Chase again?" asked Ei.

"No!" Mori assured her with a huge force in his voice as if to really make his point.

"Oh okay," said Ei a little taken back by the forcefulness of her giant's father's tone. Mori quickly recovered.

"You won't be hurt again by her Ei," he assured her.

"What about those other ladies?" asked Ei.

"Hmm?" said Mori.

"You know, Miss Kikku, Miss Kandzume, Miss Tsuuken, Miss Grayson, Miss Shé and even Miss Tween," Ei named off each of the different women, "I didn't do anything too wrong yesterday when I got upset over my mother did I?"

"No," Mori assured her. He knelt down closer to Ei's level, "You miss her don't you?"

"Yeah, a lot," Ei admitted.

"We all do and we always will," said Mori giving Ei a hug.

"I don't want to put my life on hold just because I'm still upset over missing my mother," Ei said, "But, But…,"

"I know," Mori insisted as he continued to hold her close.

"What am I going to do about that?" asked Ei.

"Hmm," Mori thought, "We'll figure it out I'm sure."

"Okay," said Ei. Just then they heard Bubbles grunting and saw the pig running over to them.

"All done Bubbles?" asked Ei as she reached over and scratched the pig's head, "Let's go back upstairs and get you something to eat."

"Yeah," Mori agreed with a smile. The two of them headed back once again holding hands as they road.

"Mori?" Ei asked when they were almost to their floor, "Do you even like Miss Shé?"

"Uh!" said Mori caught off guard by the question, "She's uh an interesting lady."

"Yeah that is true," said Ei, "I like her a lot, Just as much as I like all of the other ladies. It's just that, just that…,"

"Don't worry about it Ei," Mori told her, "Not for now anyway."

"Okay," said Ei.

* * *

"Hello, Ei?" Kaoru called out as he came into Mori's home. There was no answer, "Mori?" he kept calling out, still no answer. "Bubbles?" he finally called out, but like usual he didn't hear anything.

"Kaoru?" he finally heard Ei say from behind him. He turned around fast to see Mori and Ei coming in still dressed in their pajamas along with coats over their bodies accompanied by Bubbles.

"Oh here you all are," he said, "Taking care for some of Bubble's early morning business, were we?"

"Yeah," said Mori.

"How are you feeling Ei?" Kaoru asked as he walked over and knelt down in front of her.

"I'm fine really," Ei tried to assure him, "You don't need to worry about me." Kaoru smirked.

"Ei, you're the daughter of six overly protective fathers. We're all going to be trying to seek you out once we're awake," he said. Mori nodded his head in agreement. Ei sighed feeling both frustration and shame.

She knew she shouldn't have run away like she did nor should she had reacted the way she did when Jun asked about her mother.

"Hey hey, don't get too upset now," said Kaoru tipping her chin up to look at him, "No on likes it when you're upset. It makes us feel like we've failed as fathers."

"I'm sorry," Ei try to apologize.

"No don't be like that either, please for your father's sake," Kaoru pleaded, "I hate it when you do that too. I don't want you to be sad for the rest go the weekend. None of us do."

"Yeah," Mori agreed.

"So can we think of something fun worth doing today?" asked Kaoru.

"Well I still need to finish my homework and I also need to feed Bubbles," said Ei looking over at her pig whom had gone and rested in his little house.

"Right the pig," said Kaoru looking over at him, "So if you finish that and your homework, do you want to do something?"

"I don't know," said Ei.

"Alright, well in the meantime, are you hungry? Want to come eat up at my place?"

"Well I have to feed Bubbles," said Ei looking over to her pig who was actually starting to nudge the bowls near his little house.

"Oh right, well after that do you want to come up to my place and have breakfast?" asked Kaoru.

"Sure I can do that," said Ei.

"Okay I'll see you up there," said Kaoru heading out.

"Are you sure you don't want to stay?" Mori asked as Ei fed

"No, no offence or anything but I don't want to play favorites with you just because you're floors more suitable for Bubbles," said Ei.

"Hmm," said Mori. He didn't want to admit it but he had hoped the idea that Bubbles was best suited to stay on his floor that Ei would be spending more time with him.

"Do you want me to take Bubbles with me to Kaoru's floor when I go to breakfast?" Ei asked after she finished putting Bubbles' food into his dish.

"No that's fine he can stay here," said Mori.

"Okay," said Ei, "I'll come back and check up on you later okay Bubbles? After breakfast and before I go do my homework; I want to hurry and get that done just in case something else comes up today. I'll be back later Mori."

"I'll look after Bubbles in the meantime," Mori assured her.

Both he and the pig looked towards each other as Ei left.

"Make sure you eat everything on your plate," he said.

* * *

Kaoru had just put the last of the food on the dinging room table when he heard the elevator ding and Ei soon appeared at his table.

"Hi, ready?" he asked.

"Yeah I'm starving!" said Ei pulling out her chair and taking a seat.

"I'm glad you went and decided to have breakfast with me this morning," said Kaoru as he too sat down.

"About what?" asked Ei.

"Ei, you know you're really important to me and your happiness is one of the most important things I want from this world," said Kaoru softly. Ei wasn't sure if she liked where this was going.

"Kaoru," she starred to say.

"Ei I really do want you to be happy and that includes that if you're not ready to have a mother figure you in life at the moment, I'm willing to call off my engagement to Alice Tween for now," Kaoru told her.


	34. Chapter 34

DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

Original Idea By: twilighttween ALICE aka Grayson's Gal

Ei sat in with her mouth open in surprised.

"Kaoru, you're not serious are you?" she asked finally.

"Yes Ei I am very serious," Kaoru insisted.

"But, but," Ei stammered.

"Ei, I love you. You're my daughter and you come first before any other woman in the world. So if you're not really ready for me to do something like this then I won't go through with it!" Kaoru declared.

"But how is that fair to you and Miss Tween?" asked Ei.

"Ei has a good point Kaoru," said Kyoya walking into the apartment.

"Kyoya, what are you doing here?" asked Kaoru.

"Well I had gone to Mori's apartment to check up on Ei and he told me you took her up here," Kyoya explained, "It's good to know I came it seems. As I recall, I told you something similar last night about calling off your engagement."

"Be that as it may, this is my choice and if I don't want to put Ei through all of that then I won't!" Kaoru declared, "She comes first after all! She's a more important part of our life."

"But you haven't you known Miss Tween for the same amount of time as me?" Ei pointed out bluntly.

"She makes a good point Kaoru," said Kyoya, "All the more reason you're acting irrationally for doing such as calling off your engagement to Miss Tween."

"Well let me just ask you one thing Ei. Do you even want a new mother in your life?" Kaoru flat out asked.

"Uh," said Ei. She looked like she was a deer in headlights.

"I don't know," she finally admitted, "I don't know mostly because I don't what it is that really bothers me most about the idea of different women that coming into my life and your lives. I don't know if I'm upset about the idea of possibly them replacing my mother or taking you all away from me and then making me forget about my mother!"

"How would that make you forget your mother?" asked Kaoru. He noticed Ei was starting to cry.

"Because, because you guys all loved my mother and I know you'd always do your best to make sure I don't forget about because you don't want to forget about her too! But if, but if you going to be constantly off with other women who would replace her in you hearts then, then who's to help me from forgetting her? Who's to make sure that she doesn't fade away?"

"Ei," said Kaoru reaching over and pulling her into a hug.

"But at the same time I know it's not fair to you!" Ei kept going on, "It's not fair to you! You're all still young men who should have the chance at finding that special woman in your life that really, really pulls at your heart in that special way! I use to hear Grand Ranka telling Mom the same thing when he'd tried to get her to try and date again. She never did though, mostly because she kept saying she didn't think I could handle having a new father figure in my life. And as a result she died all alone without anyone really special in her life! I don't want to see that happened to you!"

"Ei, shh it's okay," said Kaoru.

"Ei,"

Kyoya and Kaoru both turned and saw Tamaki had now come into the apartment.

"Boss, when did you get here?" asked Kaoru.

"Just now," said Tamaki walking over to Kaoru, managing to take Ei from him and hold her close, "If you think your mother didn't have anyone special in her life when she died, you are gravely mistaken. I can't think of anyone more special she could have in her life other then you. Why else would she have been in such a hurry to get to you that day of your concert?"

"Oh!" Ei moaned as she started to cry.

"Nice going there Boss," muttered Kaoru.

"No Ei, I didn't mean to make you upset!" Tamaki insisted, "What I meant to say was you don't have to worry about us like that! It's your not your job after all! As a parent it's really our job to worry about you! We're in charge of our own destiny after all and that means you shouldn't worry if we're being held back by you in finding our one true love!"

"But then why is Kaoru threatening to call off his engagement to Miss Tween because of me?" asked Ei.

"Kaoru is that true?" asked Tamaki surprised looking back at Kaoru.

"I don't want to make Ei have to deal with something she's not ready for," Kaoru explained.

"But how am I ever going to get ready for it if we keep avoiding it?" asked Ei.

"A very good point," said Kyoya, "There are times that Ei's smarter then most of you put together. Listen Ei no matter what, you do come first in our lives. And while I would admit that if I didn't think you could handle one or more mother figures coming into your life I would allow Kaoru to call off the engagement. However I think you can handle it. It's just new to you and you're afraid. Before now Miss Tween was just an acquaintance in your life and now that she's becoming a more prominent figure it's a little bit scary for you. And as for the whole notion that we'd ever forget your mother or let you forget about it her is in fact a very foolish thing to consider! Your mother is too much of an important part of our lives to ever forget even if you weren't a part of it right now. If we had managed to forget about her, why would we have been so eager to take you in when we found you?"

"Ei!" Hikaru shouted as he came running into his brother's penthouse, "How are you feeling? Mori said you were here!" He stopped when he saw the scene in front of him.

"What's going on? What have I missed? Why is Ei all upset?!" he demanded to know.

"Ei's having a hard time trying to fully grasp everything going on in her life at the moment. Everything is happening all at once so she's sort of reached her end," Kyoya explained.

"I may have told her that I was willing to call off my engagement to Alice," Kaoru added.

"You got to be kidding me. This is all nonsense!" said Hikaru rushing over to Tamaki and snatching Ei away, "I'm taking her out for the day! Let's go get dressed."

"Hikaru, you didn't request to spend the day with Ei today and she still needs to do her homework," said Kyoya.

"I don't care," said Hikaru, "I won't be gone all day and if need be I'll write a note to her teacher saying Ei got hurt which she did since she did get shot after all. I'm taking her out. And I know I promised I wasn't going to do this but at the moment I think it's important I do this. I'm calling for special treatment over the fact that I'm her real father! You can punish me over doing this later but right now I'm using it and I don't care what you say. Let's go Ei."

"Hey he can't do that, can he?" asked Tamaki.

"Just let him do what wants to for now," said Kyoya, "As much as I hate to admit it he's Ei's actual flesh and blood and as such he may be what she needs at the moment."

* * *

"Hikaru, where are we going?" Ei asked once she and Hikaru were dressed Hikaru led her to very top of the building.

"Just trust me on this," Hikaru insisted.

"But I didn't even get a chance to eat breakfast," said Ei, "And Kaoru worked so hard on it."

"I'll get you something while we're out I promise," Hikaru told her, "Now just keep your head down."

"Huh?" said Ei right as she felt a huge gust of wind start to come up. She looked up and realized the company helicopter was starting to land. Hikaru kept a firm grip on her hand as he lead her towards it and help put her in.

"Let's go," Hikaru ordered the pilot once he made sure Ei was secured in.

Ei had ridden in the helicopter before but she didn't understand why she was in it now with Hikaru. She kept looking out the window to see if she could try to figure out where it was they were heading. They kept going and going until finally after a long while they arrived at a very interesting place.

* * *

"Hikaru, why did we come to Karuizawa?" asked Ei once Hikaru helped her out of the helicopter.

"We're going to take a walk," said Hikaru.

"A walk where?" asked Ei.

"Just a walk," said Hikaru, "I like walking around Karuizawa. Don't you?"

"I use to walk around here all the time when mother would come out to visit Misuzu'z pension," said Ei as the two started to walk, "You know I never found out what happened to his place after he died with Mom and Grandpa."

"Want to go find out?" asked Hikaru.

"Sure," said Ei. The two walked onward until they happened to come to the pension. To Ei's surprised they found a sign in the front of the building that still read _**Pension Misuzu.**_

"Hello welcome to Pension Misuzu," greeted the owner.

"That's an interesting name," said Hikaru.

"Yeah, it was the name of the old owner. He died over a year ago," said the new owner, "It just felt right to keep it named after him in his honor. So would you like some breakfast?"

"Please," said Hikaru.

"Oh wow," said Ei looking at the menu, "It looks a lot like Misuzu's old menu."

"Yeah you're right," said Hikaru, "I hope it taste as good as it use to with his cooking."

* * *

"Mmm," Ei moaned as she finished her breakfast, "It may not have been as good as Misuzu but it sure tastes good."

"Yeah it is," said Hikaru paying for their meal, "Well we really need to take that walk to work it all off. Come on let's go."

The two headed out again holding hands and walking around the different shops and buildings.

"Hey look pickled yams," said Hikaru stopping at one of the shops, "that bring back some memories. Here Ei, you ever try one?"

"Yes lots of times," said Ei, "It's been a while though."

"Well here have one," said Hikaru offering her up one.

"Mmm, Mom always liked these!" said Ei.

"Yeah she did," said Hikaru, "You know what else she liked?"

"That special ice cream!" the two said together.

"Let's go get some right now!" said Hikaru.

"But we just had breakfast!" said Ei.

"I know but I don't care," said Hikaru taking her with him to the ice cream shop.

The two bought two cones and ate them together as they kept walking around.

"Hikaru?" Ei asked after a while, "Why did you bring me here?"

"You know this was the place I once had my first date?" Hikaru asked back.

"It was?" asked Ei.

"Do you want to know who it was with?" asked Hikaru, "It was with your mother of all people."

"My mother?" asked Ei.

"Yeah, it was a set up by Kaoru," said Hikaru, "It started out good but I lost my temper with her and it almost ended in disaster as a result. However with a little help from the boss I was able to make amends with her and even start down my path towards falling in love with her. A love that eventually led up to us creating you. That's one of the reasons I brought you here Ei. I wanted you to know something important and this felt like the best place to really prove my point. And there's one place in particular that I think will really prove that point."

He led Ei off a ways until they came upon a small church that Hikaru lead her into.

"This was where I found her after I lost my temper and I did my best to apologize to her over it. Standing here now it almost feels like I'm reliving it all."

"_I'm sorry for running off and leaving you and for the things I said about your friend Ari, I'm so sorry,"_

"_Thanks Hikaru, I forgive you,"_

"_I'm sorry," _

"Ei the reason I brought you here is to let you know, if you love someone enough, you won't ever have to worry about forgetting about them. Its only if you let yourself forget that it'll happen and I know you'll never let that happened," Hikaru finally explained, "And that also includes me. You're a part of me Ei seeing as how you and I are blood. I know I tend to try and forget that so that you don't favore me over your other fathers but I want to let you know. I will never ever let you forget your mother. Even if the others somehow someway do, I never will." Ei was quiet for a moment before walking to the altar and folding her hands in prayer. Hikaru watched for a moment before mimicking her actions.

"Mom, please keep looking a me in heaven and guiding me to be a good girl with my loving fathers and whatever mother figure that happens to come into my life in the future. I think the ones that maybe coming into it now are some good ones." Ei then turned and looked Hikaru who was giving her a happily smile.

"Dad," she said suddenly.

"Hmm?" said Hikaru surprised to hear Ei call him dad.

"Let's go home before the others get worried," said Ei, "And before Kaoru really does call off the wedding to Alice."

"Sure," said Hikaru.

"And Hikaru?" said Ei, "Don't tell anyone I called you Dad. I can't play favorites remember."

"Wouldn't dream of it," Hikaru promised.


End file.
